


After Shock 3: A Study in Darkness

by VioletGreen



Series: After Shock Series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friendship, Kidnapping, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Torture, Triggers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletGreen/pseuds/VioletGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been six months and all seemed to be going almost right for Sherlock and John. They were happy and in a healthy and loving relationship that everyone knew about. But, there are still so many things that had gone unspoken. John is doing his best to go back to the man that he was before Moriarty and Zachary had gotten their hands on him. But, he isn't sure that he can. He feels different on the inside even though he shows no sign of distress. Because of what Zachary had done he can hide his emotions a little to well from either Holmes. Hopefully with what he has planned, things might take a turn for the better for the two of them.<br/>However, Sherlock is hiding a huge secret from his doctor. Hell, everyone but John knows and Sherlock has been searching day and night for any clues as to where <em> she </em> had vanished too. Time is now running out and people are starting to get desperate. So, who else better to use as a bargaining chip then John Watson himself?<br/>"You must go deep inside Sherlock's mind palace to find the answers you seek."<br/>I hope you enjoy.<br/>You must read my other two fanfics to understand what is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

John awoke with the feeling of the sun beating down on his face. Slowly opening his eyes he looked up, smiling at the new day because tonight he was going to ask Sherlock something, something important. Greg had helped him to keep everything quiet which was no easy task when you lived with a Holmes. Still they had made it this far so they could make it. 

He got ready for the day, taking a shower and shaving before he walked into the kitchen to find no Sherlock. Looking around the sitting room he found a note on his laptop that read, _Lestrade had a case and I didn’t want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. I shall text if I need you. I love you. Your loving boyfriend, Sherlock._

John smiled at the note. He liked that Sherlock would announce John as his boyfriend anywhere they went. The thing John was surprised about more often than not everyone didn’t seem surprised. They seemed more relieved that they had finally gotten together and it annoyed him. John was always the last to know. 

Still it was nice that Sherlock was so understanding about everything. The nightmares didn’t happen every night but they still happened. It was nightmares of him raping Kate while Zachary fucked him and to John’s horror he’d wake up with a hard on or him dreaming about tying Mycroft down and fucking him while he cut into him. None of it wasn’t right. It was all wrong and as long as he kept Sherlock around John knew he would be okay. Still he had to figure out away to cope with his emotions. It wasn’t healthy or what a sane person would think about, would it be? Maybe he should talk to Greg and see what he would think before telling anyone else. For now, he was pulling on his coat because he had to head to his office. He had patients to see so he would put any thoughts aside and focus on that until later tonight.  
*****  
A few hours later, Sherlock had gotten done at the crime scene and returned to 221B to find that John wasn’t in the flat but he had left Sherlock a note that read, _Thank you for the note and for letting me sleep. Last night was incredible and tonight I have something special in mind for you. I love you, you nutter. Love your boyfriend, John._

Sherlock smiled down at the note. Everything seemed to be going well for them and Sherlock was happy which is why he hated what was to come next as he was eagerly waiting for a text message from Lestrade about the DNA test results from the latest crime screen. It was a double homicide. Someone had come in and killed both victims at gun point but not before there was a struggle, so it had been up to Sherlock to figure it out. He had gone without John because his doctor said he wanted to work. It seemed John was keeping himself out of Sherlock’s cases and it had been driving Sherlock nuts but he respected John’s wishes. 

Sherlock was on looking up different things on John’s laptop when his phone began to ring. He looked at his phone and rolled his eyes while answered, “What do you want, Mycroft. I’m very busy.” 

“Yes, it is always good to hear from you too, Sherlock,” Mycroft said lazily. 

“Oh please, Mycroft, save the small talk for Lestrade. Why are you calling me?” Sherlock huffed. 

“Well, I thought you’d like to know about the DNA test results from the latest case you’re working on.” 

Sherlock sat up straighter in his chair. “Who?” 

“Mary Moran,” Mycroft said flatly.

“What?” _No! No, no, no, this isn’t happening. This can’t be happening._ “But, how could that be?” _Everything is going so well. This can’t be happening. John, I can’t let you find out. We’re happy._ Sherlock’s mind was reeling. It was impossible. They had no idea where she had been hiding all this time and for her to just show up out of nowhere to kill two people, it didn’t make sense. Even more so sense she would be eight months pregnant. 

“Sherlock?” Mycroft asked. 

Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts. “Did you catch anything on the CCTV monitors?” 

“Unfortunately no. There is ten minutes unaccounted for.” 

“Then what bloody good are your damn cameras for, Mycroft?” Sherlock snarled. 

“Well, that is where you come in, Sherlock,” Mycroft explained. “You need to figure this out and you need to do it without John.” 

“No, if I do not include him then he will think something is up. I can keep names out of it but I do need his help,” Sherlock retort. 

“Just be careful with this, Sherlock. One false move and…” 

“Oh, shut up, Mycroft. I can handle it. Just make sure you keep Lestrade busy,” Sherlock huffed as he hung up the phone. Sherlock was debating if he wanted John to join him or not. He needed to go to the morgue to figure out how the two victims died and if they had any relation or involvement to Mary. Sherlock looked at his phone and saw that John would be getting done soon enough so he picked up his phone and shot off a text. 

***** 

John was sitting in his office, finishing up some paper work when his text tone sounded on his phone. He stopped typing on his computer and picked up his phone off his desk, smiling at the message on his screen. 

_I need you. Come home. - SH_

_I’m working. - JW_

_You’re just doing paperwork which you could do here. – SH_

John could just see Sherlock lying on the floor with his feet on his chair just staring up at the ceiling. His fingers steepled underneath his chin and it made John smile. Then he wondered how Sherlock knew what he was doing. 

_How do you know what I’m doing? – JW_

That’s when Sherlock popped up on John’s computer monitor making him jump. 

“Bloody hell, Sherlock!” John snapped, trying to steady himself. 

“I need you to come at once, John. It’s about the case,” Sherlock said anxiously. 

“Sherlock, I need too…” John began to say but Sherlock cut him off. 

“It’s was a double homicide and I need my doctor to accompany me to the morgue.” 

John could see Sherlock was buzzing with excitement or maybe he was anxious and he seemed like he really wanted John with him. He was about to say he was on his way when there came a knock on his door. “One moment,” John called out. He then looked back at the screen. “Sherlock, I got to go.” 

Sherlock frowned. “But, John, we have a case,” Sherlock whined, like a child not getting the toy he wanted. 

“Goodbye, Sherlock,” John said, he pushed the _X_ on the screen to make Sherlock’s face disappear from his screen. 

John hated to see Sherlock pout and he could just see his detective pulling on his coat and scarf with a deep frown on his face. He was about to text Sherlock back when his door opened. John turned his gaze toward the woman standing in his doorway. “I’m sorry to interrupt you, Doctor Watson, but everyone left earlier and I was just wondering, do you mind if I leave a little early? I’m going to be getting together with a few friends and…” 

She started to explain but John held up his hand to cut her off. “You do not need to explain, Shawna. Go and have a pint for me.” John liked her a lot. She was young, in her earlier twenties with long black hair and cream color complexion. John thought she was stunning but he had to keep his distance. At first he was going to turn her away but with what Sherlock had found out about her past of growing up in a rough house hold, he just couldn’t. She was a hard worker and she kept everything organized for him. There were times he would have lost a patient if she hadn’t of been there to help him. He would be lost without her. 

Her face lit up as she smiled widely. “Thank you, Doctor Watson.” She was about to turn to leave but hesitated. “Can I say something, sir?” 

John studied her carefully before he said, “Of course.” 

She took a few steps into the room and when she turned her eyes up to meet his gaze she smiled softly at him. “I know I ask every Friday and every Friday you decline. But, I am hopeful. Call it what you will, sir, me being too young or just plain foolish but I must ask.” 

John smiled up at her, his heart beating wildly against his rib-cage with knowing what she was about to ask him. “Ask away.” 

She stood tall, squaring her shoulders and locked her gaze with his. “Would you like to join me for drinks? I'm buying.” 

John would have applauded her for her moxie but he thought against it. He knew it might make him look like a dick and he didn’t want her to think that badly of him even if he didn’t care. “Thank you for the invitation, Shawna, but you are right. I must decline but have a pint for me.” 

Shawna frowned. “Why? Is it because of Sherlock Holmes?” 

John’s mouth pursed into a straight line because never once had Shawna ever mentioned Sherlock to him, so why would she now? He slowly stood to his feet and walked over to her. “Why are you asking about him?” 

Shawna’s eyes down casted, she said, “Are you dating him?” 

_Okay, so not everyone knows I'm dating the crazed nutter,_ John thought to himself with a heavy sigh. John put a hand under her chin and forced her gaze up to meet his own. “Tell me the truth, Shawna.” 

Her eyes looked sad. “I read your blog and I was curious one night so I went into your flat…” 

John closed his eyes, pitching the brim of his nose with frustration. “It was you, wasn’t it?” 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to know. I’ve been working for you for four months now and knew nothing about you. Well, other then what I read on your blog.” She paused before she added, “I didn't mean to cause you any harm, sir. Please, believe that.” 

John looked back at her and he could see the regret behind her eyes. But, now he had to apologize to Sherlock yet again for being bloody right. “So, let me get this straight. You broke into my flat because you wanted to get to know me better? That’s not how your suppose to get to know someone, Shawna.” 

“Well, what else was I suppose to do? You’ve been keeping me at arms length anytime I ask about yourself you find a way to change the subject, and you always leave after everyone else. It’s like you steal yourself away from the world but I can see you, John. You wear your emotions on your sleeve. I know something is wrong but I don’t want to know about that. Not tonight. All I’m asking is for once in your life just too have little fun and have a pint with me.” 

John stood there dumbfounded. He wasn’t expecting her to be this open and honest but as he looked back he could see that he had changed a lot over the past eight months. _It would be nice just to relax with someone who doesn’t see me as a victim and what’s one pint going to hurt?_ he asked himself. Maybe he did deserve this. “Alright fine but only one pint and then I must be off.” 

Shawna beamed with excitement. “Oh my God, I know you won’t regret this.” Shawna turned but saw the masked figure too late to react when the gun in his hand fired, the bullet hitting her square in the chest. 

“No!” John screamed, driving to her side as she fell to the floor. “Shawna? Please, you have stay with me.” John placed his hands over her wound to put pressure on it but she was bleeding out to fast for his efforts to matter. 

Blood was running down her mouth, her body shaking as she met John’s gaze, “John?” 

Tears began well up in John's eyes. “It’s going to be okay, Shawna. Just hang on, okay?” 

“H – have a p – pint for me,” she choked out before her eyes slowly began to close, a single tear ran slowly down her cheek. 

John began to panic. “No, no, no, Shawna? Keep your eyes open. No, don’t! Shawna, please open your eyes!” John begged but it was too late. Shawna was dead. 

“Doctor Watson,” The mask figure said evenly, pointing his gun at John. 

John sat back on his heels as he placed his blood stained hands on his knees. There was sweat and tears running down his cheeks but the look he gave the other man was nothing but pure hatred. “You might as well kill me now because I promise you the moment I stand I’m going to take that gun from you and shoot you in the right knee cap. Then I will shoot you in your left one before I take a hammer to both your hands, crushing them. I will make sure you will never be able to do anything for yourself ever again. So, please if you want to remain in one piece just fucking shoot me!” 

“Doctor Watson, you’re coming with us,” the mask figure said, stepping into the room. As he did, four other men walked into the room and circled around John. All like their leader, they too were wearing black ski masks with black long sleeve shirts and camo pants. The only difference was their guns. They were carrying automatic rifles. 

_Well, at least they see me as a threat,_ John thought to himself. John looked up at the mask figure and was surprised his voice sounded steadier then it should be. “Why did you have to kill her?” 

“On your feet, Doctor,” the leader demanded. 

"Not until you tell me why you killed her!” John shouted angrily. “You could have waited until she left or at least used her as a bargaining tip which I would have gone peacefully.” 

The leader sighed. “We did wait but it wasn’t us who made the mistake, Doctor.” 

“What the hell is that suppose too…” then it hit him. John realized his mistake. “I agreed to grab a pint with her.” 

“She wasn’t supposed to be here,” the leader began to explain. “She surprised me…” 

“Which made you jump and pull the trigger,” John finished for him. 

“I’m sorry, Doctor Watson. But, there is nothing you can do for her now.” 

John looked down at Shawna and he lightly caressed her cheek. He closed his eyes, taking a moment for himself and before he stood he heard Sherlock’s voice echo within the room. 

“Know this, if you take him, I will hunt you down and I will kill you.” 

John could see the confusion on the leaders face even under his mask. He pointed to his monitor. “I’d listen to him.” 

The leader moved past John, now standing in front of the computer monitor. “Hello, Mr. Holmes. It’s good to see you again.” 

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed on the man, deducing him. After another moment Sherlock said, “Agent Neilson, I wish I could say it’s a pleasure.” 

The leader smiled at the screen and then lifted his hand to remove his mask. “I’ve given you long enough, Mr. Holmes. I want her found.” 

“You don’t think I’ve been searching for her?” Sherlock snapped angrily. 

“Oh, I know you have but you haven’t been doing it the way I would have been. You know the man that has the power to hide her. Talk to him and tell him I’m done waiting or…” 

Suddenly there was gun fire. Everyone dove to the floor. 

“Damnit, Holmes!” Neilson shouted. “Tell them to ceasefire or John will get hurt!” 

There was a pause before Sherlock said, “They aren’t Mycroft’s people. John, you need to get out of there.”  
John crawled over to his desk and peeked up to look at the monitor. “I love you, Sherlock,” John said calmly, smiling at the monitor. 

Sherlock felt weight in his chest. It was happening again. John was going to be taken yet again but he knew this time it wasn’t because of him. “John, I need to tell you something.” 

Neilson grabbed onto John and hauled him to his feet. “Sorry, lovebirds but there is no time. We need to move, now!” 

“No, John!” Sherlock cried, watching helplessly as John was dragged out of his line of sight. He could still hear John fighting against the Amerindian Agents but he knew John was out manned and out gunned. After a few more minutes there was silence. He was about to turn off the camera when he saw Mycroft step into view. 

“I’m sorry, Sherlock,” Mycroft said softly. “A few of my men were killed. There is a lot more to this then we previously thought.” 

“Agent Neilson has taken John but there was a fire fight,” Sherlock explained. 

“Who do you think it was?” Mycroft asked, picking off some imaginary lint from his suit jacket. 

“I don’t know but all this has to do with Mary,” Sherlock huffed. 

“Okay, brother mine, any ideas on how to find her?” Mycroft asked flatly. 

“Neilson said that I knew a man that had enough power to hide someone and to keep them hidden. He took John because they are tired of waiting.” 

“Ah, so he is a bargaining chip then. How do you want to go about this?” Mycroft asked curiously. 

“Well, like Neilson said I need to send our friendly neighborhood criminal a message,” Sherlock replied. He picked up his phone and set off a text message. 

“What do you want me to do, Sherlock?” 

“I think I want you here,” Sherlock said, looking at his phone after receiving a text message from _JM_. 

“I’ll be there in ten,” Mycroft said. 

“See you then,” Sherlock said, turning off that program. Then he started buzzing around his flat wanting so badly as to go to John’s work to look for any clues but he knew Mycroft would do his job and have pictures taken so he could see everything. Instead he went back to typing away on John's laptop in hopes to find out anything and all information he could on Mary Moran. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been writing other things. Thank you for continuing to read my work and I hope you enjoy.

Sherlock was in the kitchen making tea when he heard the door from down stairs crash open and someone running up the stairs. From the sounds of it Sherlock knew who it was. He sighed deeply before he turned to see an irate DI Lestrade standing in the doorway. If looks could kill Sherlock would drop dead where he stood.

"You prick!" Greg growled, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

It didn't take a genius like Sherlock to see that Greg's fists were itching to hit something and he wanted to make sure it wasn't him. "We thought it best to keep you out of the loop. To keep you safe." Sherlock explained but he knew Greg wouldn’t have any of it. 

"He is my friend,” Greg said harshly. 

Sherlock was about to speak when Mycroft walked into the kitchen through the kitchen door. “Am I interrupting something?” 

Greg just glared at him. Mycroft raised an eye brow then looked to Sherlock.  
Sherlock stared back with a knowing look on his face. 

“Will you stop?” Greg shouted angrily. “I hate it when you two communicate without speaking. Donavan was on her way to the Yard when she saw your black car at John’s office. She called me and I rushed straight here. What has happened? Where is John?” 

“Where were you coming from to make it here before me?” Mycroft asked curiously. 

“What does that matter?” Greg asked, sounding annoyed by his lover’s question. 

Sherlock took a step closer toward Greg. His eyes soften as he asked, “Were you at another crime scene?” 

“Of course I was at another crime scene, Sherlock!” Greg snapped. “But, that doesn’t matter. What happened to John?” 

Mycroft looked from the DI to Sherlock who understood that he needed to jump in even though he was enjoying Greg’s anger toward Mycroft instead of himself. 

“Come into the sitting room and let us explain,” Mycroft said softly. 

Greg stared at him for a moment, he then nodded before he turned and walked to the couch where he sat down just as Mycroft sat in Sherlock’s chair and Sherlock sat in John’s chair. 

“So, tell me all you know and don’t sugar coat anything,” Greg huffed. 

“Alright,” Sherlock said and began to explain about what happened after Sherlock texted John while completely forgetting to tell him about the man who would be showing up in less than ten minutes from now. 

****

When Jim walked into the sitting room of 221B he wasn't expecting the hand around his throat that shoved him into the wall so hard it knocked the wind out of him. 

"You bastard!" Greg snarled low, his grip tightening on Jim's throat, his gun in his other hand pointing it at the criminal's face. 

Sebastian was standing at Greg's back, pressing his gun against Greg's temple which prompt Mycroft to press his own gun against the back of Sebastian's head. 

No one moved. All nervous of what Greg's intentions were because it was unclear if he was too far gone that he would squeeze the trigger killing the only lead they had. 

Suddenly Sherlock appeared beside Greg, placing a hand gentling on the DI’s arm. "Lestrade, as much as I hate to admit this, we need him." 

“B – but, I made a promise,” Greg growled low in his throat. 

“What promise?” Sherlock asked softly. 

“That he would kill me the next time he saw me,” Jim explained, a manic grin on his face as he stared at Greg. 

“It’s alright, kitten. If it would make you feel better go ahead and pull that trigger, just like you did with Charles.” 

Greg’s grip tightened on Jim’s throat making it harder for the criminal to breath. 

Sherlock squeezed a little tighter on Greg’s arm. “Lestrade,” Sherlock warned. 

“I can’t pretend anymore. It hurts, all of it still hurts and now this. John being kidnapped and it all comes back around to this piece of shit,” Greg growled low, pressing the barrel of his gun hard into Jim’s forehead. 

“Alright fine, go ahead and shoot him but try to get it through that small brain of yours that if you do, John will die,” Sherlock hissed. “Do you want that?”

Greg’s hand holding the gun began to tremble while his gaze was fixed hard on Jim’s. He couldn’t look away from that smug little manic grin just staring back at him because God, how he wanted to put the monster out of its misery.

“Greg,” Sherlock whispered into Greg’s ear. 

Greg froze. It was like he had been under water and had finally come up to get a lung full of air. He turned and looked at Sherlock, puzzled like he didn’t know where he was. “Sherlock?”

“It’s alright, Greg,” Sherlock said, taking the fun from Greg’s hand.

It was rare when Sherlock said his name and it always brought him back to reality if he seemed too far gone. He looked to Sherlock who had a look of concern on his face. So with all Greg’s will power he loosened his grip on Jim’s throat and stepped back, which made everyone else do the same. 

Jim pulled his suit jacket down, his smile never wavering as he did so. “Well, now that’s over with. Let’s get on to it, shall we?” 

Sherlock raised the gun, pointing it at Jim’s head freezing him in place. “If you do anything at all that I don’t like I’ll kill you myself. No tricks, no goose chases, and no double crossing us otherwise my face will be the last thing you see before I use John’s browning to put a bullet in your brain. Oh, and this time I will personally make sure your body burns just like you will in hell.” 

“How poetic,” Jim snide, “But, this isn’t about me or any of us in this room. It’s about Mary and poor dumb sweet loyal Johnny boy. I told you, Sherly, that you should’ve gotten him fixed. What kind of master claims to be a responsible pet owner and never has their pet neutered? I mean, honestly?” 

“You know, it is tempting to shoot you,” Sherlock snarled. 

Jim made a tsk tsk sound before he lifted his hand and pushed Sherlock’s hand away. “Then where would you be? Like you said, Sherly as much as you hate to admit the truth you need me.” 

“Only because you have what we need,” Mycroft stated bluntly. 

“And hello to you too, Mikey. My you’re looking fit,” Jim purred. “How’s the scars?” 

Greg was about to launch forward when Sherlock stepped between them blocking Greg from any intentions he might have in wanting to kill Jim. “Greg, if you can’t handle this then I want you to leave.” 

Greg glared up at Sherlock. “I’m not leaving.” 

“Then you need to calm down. For John’s sake I need you to be calm,” Sherlock snapped. 

Their eyes were locked with each others before Greg finally stepped away. He walked past Sherlock and Jim to head into the kitchen. The sounds of pans banging around could be heard but no one made a move to go comfort him. Because at this point there wasn’t anything anyone could do. John had been taken and the only person they could rely on fell off the raider months ago. Now, the criminal was back because some American agent douchebag told them too or the criminal will claim it was out of the goodness of his blackened heart. Yeah, it doesn’t get any more bizarre then that. 

Jim moved gracefully over to Sherlock's chair and sat. In two long strides Sherlock sat in John's chair and Mycroft stood beside Sherlock. 

"I'm sure you want to get to the heart of our little love triangle," Jim mused. "So ask me." 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Jim. He was thinking that he was going to dance around the answer even if he asked the question that was on everyone’s mind but he had to know. "Do you have Mary hidden away?" 

Jim smiled devious. "Yes." 

"Just like that?" Mycroft asked warily. 

"Just like that," Jim said, smiling widening and showing his teeth. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised you waited this long to ask me. I was so hoping with each passing day but as it stretched on... and now look what finally set everyone off. Did it never occur to you once to keep security up on Johnny? The poor man had no clue he was a target. That's why I took it upon myself to keep an eye on him." 

"Good bloody job there, you psychotic..." Greg snapped angrily as he walked into the room. His gaze locked onto Jim's so it came to a surprise when Sebastian stepped in his path. 

The room came to a dead stop. All eyes on both men before Sebastian asked, “Let’s take a walk, Inspector.” 

At first Greg didn’t want too, not with what this monster before him had done to him almost a year ago. _Christ, has it only been that long ago? Seems like a life time._ Greg told himself. But, when he turned his attention toward the other three geniuses in the room he felt like he had better the odds with Sebastian. “Fine,” Greg snapped as he headed for the door. Mycroft took at step towards Greg but Sherlock grabbed onto his wrist as they watched Jim’s sniper walk after Greg out of sight. 

Mycroft turned back towards his brother and Sherlock could see the concern within them. “He will be alright, brother mine.” 

“I promise, Mikey. Sebastian will be a true gentleman. It’s him I’m worried about in fact. I’m sure if your boy wanted to take his anger out on someone my pet would be the best of choices.” Jim explained, a smile widening on his face. 

“Why is that?” Mycroft asked. He felt angry filling him up and concern for his lover. This wasn’t something he wasn’t use to yet even though he should be. It was still hard for him to show his weakness and he had two. 

“Because of what Sebby done to your pet,” Jim began to explain, a smile on his face. “I’m sure Gregory will be punching my pet’s lights out if he so chooses too.” Jim chuckled. “Now, let’s get back to it, shall we? What do you want to know?” 

*****

They walked down the street and into a dark alley so no one could see them. Greg pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Sebastian. He took one and Greg lit both of them. He took a big drag off of his, letting the smoke fill his lungs before he blew it out into the cold night air. 

“I still think about you,” Sebastian said after a moment of silence. “I relish in the thought of being inside you once more. The noises you make, they make me hard just thinking about it.” 

Greg didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to see it but when he closed his eyes it came flooding back to him. Every word, every touch, every moan, and ever thrust, he could see it and feel all of it. Suddenly he was pushed back against the side of a brick building. His eyes wide as he looked into the dark lust filled ones that were boring into his own with what little moon light they had to see by.

“I could take you right here and now, Inspector. No one would know,” Sebastian said, his lips nibbling at Greg’s neck. 

Greg wasn’t for sure what to do. He didn’t want this man to fuck him again and yet, and yet he did. Why? Why would he want this man who had raped him want him to fuck him again? No, he shouldn’t. If he did it wouldn’t be willingly. He then felt the other man’s hand starting to massage him through his trousers. Greg gasped and moaned slightly from the sudden surprise. 

“Mmmm, someone likes that,” Sebastian purred. “What’s it going to be, Inspector? Do you want me to fuck you in this dark and filthy alley? I know you want me too. Do you want to know how I know?” 

Greg’s eyes found his as he was panting slightly, his heart bounding against his chest as he breathed, “How?” 

“Because you’re as hard as a rock, kitten,” Sebastian said as he began to unbutton Greg’s trousers. “Your body is craving to be fucked hard and rough, isn’t it? You like the thought of me fucking you, don’t you, Inspector?” 

Sebastian got Greg’s trousers open and slipped his hand inside; his cigarette long forgotten about had dropped out of his hand and onto the cold cement ground. Greg’s breathing hitched in his throat when Sebastian slipped his hand down Greg’s pants, stroking his member slowly, forcing a moan from Greg’s lips. This isn’t how he thought this was going to go. He was angry and wanted to beat the shit out of this madman. Instead he is letting him do this but if he was truthful he had really needed this. The sense of letting himself go even to someone he didn’t full trust and hated. Sometimes all you need is a good hard fuck. 

“Look at you, Inspector. You’re so hard and leaking pre-come,” Sebastian purred, nibbling on his earlobe now. 

“Fuck,” Greg huffed out. “If you’re going to fuck me then just do it already you psychotic prick!” 

Sebastian pulled back, smiling deviously as he looked into Greg’s eyes. “If that is what you want…” Suddenly he pulled Greg’s trousers down around his knees; he tore the DI’s pants away and through them to the ground. He then spun Greg around and pulled his coat down to his elbows to keep his arms down and back so he couldn’t fight him. Sebastian then crushed Greg up against the cold brick wall, pinning him there as he unbutton his trousers. 

It hit Greg then what was about to happen to him and he was mortified. He tried to fight back as panic set in. “No, stop. I – I change my mind. Please, don’t.” He begged but instead got a slap to his ass forcing him to yelp.

“Hush,” Sebastian snapped. “You wanted this, kitten. You wanted to be fucked.” 

“No, I – I didn’t. You started to…I mean I was just…Oh, fuck…” Greg cried as Sebastian thrust his cock inside. 

“Christ, I had forgotten how good your hole felt. So, hot despite the cold,” Sebastian purred into his ear. “Oooh, you feel good, kitten.” He pulled back and thrust more inside of him until he was completely buried inside. 

Greg’s body was pressed hard against the cold wall. He wasn’t enjoying this. Not like he had before even though he was forced the first time too. “Please….” He whimpered softly, tears running down his cheeks. It was hurting and Greg didn’t know if he was going to be able to fool Mycroft if this madman kept up like this. Then he wondered why he wasn’t going to say anything. 

Sebastian moved them both so Greg wasn’t fully crushed against the wall. He moved his hand around and began to give steady strokes on Greg’s cock in timing with each thrust. “Is that what you wanted, kitten? I want you to enjoy this just as much as I am.” 

Greg grunted with each hard thrust, his body slowly reacting to the madman behind him. At first it hurt but now, now it was feeling good. He began to moan a little louder as the crazed man picked up his speed. 

“That’s it, Inspector. You’re such an amazing fuck,” Sebastian groaned. He felt himself getting closer so he picked up his speed, grunting in time with each thrust.

“Oh, fuck,” Greg choked out. He was getting close. So damn close.

“Cum, Inspector, I want you to cum all over my hand and the wall,” Sebastian snarled in his ear. “Now.” 

With that command Greg began to cum with a shout. Sebastian forced the DI’s head to turn with his other hand and crushed his lips to Greg’s to muffle his screams. That’s when Sebastian began to cum inside Greg, both riding out their orgasms as they continued to kiss each other. Finally they pulled their lips away, panting like dogs, while they just stood there another moment in silence. 

After another minute Sebastian pulled out of Greg and tucked himself away. He then helped pull Greg’s coat back up and pulled up his trousers not caring about the torn pants that still lay on the ground. Greg was turned and with his back now against the wall, he was staring into the eyes of the man he hated so much because of what he had done. 

“Is it still rape if said victim enjoyed it?” Sebastian asked with a smirk. 

“Mycroft will see it that way,” Greg replied still trying to catch his breath. 

“Perhaps but we both know you wanted it. Why else come out here with me?” Sebastian moved up so his body was pressed against Greg’s once more. “You were begging for it and didn’t try to stop me.” 

“Bullocks,” Greg snapped. “I begged you to stop. I told you no and yet…” 

Sebastian placed a hand over Greg’s mouth to silence him. He pressed his lips against Greg’s neck lightly kissing him which forced Greg to silver. “And yet you were screaming as you came and you kissed me when I was coming inside you. So, please tell me, Inspector, was it rape?”

Suddenly they heard the sound of a gun being cocked. “Indeed, it is,” the male voice huffed. 

“Special Agent Neilson, I do believe,” Sebastian said. A whimper came from Greg when he heard the name but Sebastian hushed him. 

“You know who I am?” Neilson asked warily. 

“Well, my boss is the world’s only consulting criminal mastermind. Your name has come up in other events in the past. You also almost had John Watson killed which made my boss very unhappy. He’s been wanting to speak with you.” 

“I really need to speak with him but really all I need is one of you,” Neilson growled low. 

Greg’s eyes grew wide when in one quick move Sebastian spun and kicked the gun out of Neilson’s hand. The sniper then pulled his own gun and pointed it at the agents head. 

“No, please,” Neilson begged. “I just don’t know who to trust.” 

In the moon light now breaking through the clouds they could see Neilson’s face was bloodied and bruised. “What’s that suppose to mean?” 

“I don’t have John anymore,” Neilson whimpered. “I need to speak to your boss. Where is he?” 

Sebastian looked back at Greg and knew the DI would keep the secret between the two of them of what he had done. Maybe Mycroft would notice but Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to care. All he cared about was what Jim wanted him to do next after he told him to take Greg out and fuck him. Like a good little soldier he did as he was told and he hoped to do it again. 

“I promise I won’t mention whatever this was,” Neilson promised. 

“If you do then I’ll kill you myself,” Greg snarled low. He couldn’t let Mycroft find out even if it was rape. They needed to find John. That was the first and foremost thing on everyone’s to do list. 

“Noted,” Neilson said.

Sebastian turned toward Greg and one last time pulled him against him, kissing the Greg hard. He pushed his tongue into Greg’s mouth, exploring every part while savoring him. Greg was lost in it before he realized who it was he was kissing and pushed the madman away from him. He could see the outline of Sebastian smiling at him. Fucking crazy nutter. 

Neilson sighed. “Now, can we go?” 

Sebastian nodded. “Fine. Let’s go.” They turned and made their way back to 221B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their eyes were locked with each others before Greg finally stepped away.  
> What do you think? Comments are always welcomed. They help keep me going. 
> 
> As a note if there are any Supernatural fans reading I have been bend watching it and I feel as though a little of what I wrote here rolled over into that. I felt the need to leave it that way because of it. I think sometime I might try to do a cross over one....
> 
> "He walked past Sherlock and Jim to head into the kitchen. The sounds of pans banging around could be heard but no one made a move to go comfort him. Because at this point there wasn’t anything anyone could do. John had been taken and the only person they could rely on fell off the raider months ago. Now, the criminal was back because some American agent douchebag told them too or the criminal will claim it was out of the goodness of his blackened heart. Yeah, it doesn’t get any more bizarre then that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoy this chapter. There are a few things I must mention. Their are two men I mention this time. They are Sherlock characters that I had found and decided to use because it fit well with my story line. 
> 
> Here is a link to the character information and that I will be changing it to fit my story.  
> http://bakerstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Samuel_Abbott
> 
> Let me know what you think.

If there was one thing John found frustrating the most was waking up in an unknown place, bound to a chair that was bolted to the center of the room. He glanced around and noted there were no windows or mattress. Happy at least for that, there seemed to be nothing but him and his chair. So he tried pulling at his restrains but cursed as the rope bit into his skin. There was no use it seemed which meant he'd have to wait for his abductors. He hated to wait so to speed things along John called out, "Hello?" When nothing happened he call out again. "Is someone there?" 

Suddenly the door opened and in walked two men, neither of whom was Agent Neilson and that gave John a horrible feeling that this wasn’t turning out to be a catch then release. The older of the two men had short silver hair and dark brown eyes, almost like Greg, and the other man looked around to be Sherlock's age with long blonde hair and blue-green eyes. They were in jeans and black t-shirts but the way they held themselves was all wrong for their dress. They stood tall like business men would, confident and intellectual types. The older man walked over and stood in front of John while the younger man remained by the door that he closed after entering the room.

"Good evening, Doctor Watson," the older man said in a relaxed tone. 

John felt himself tense at his name and eyed the older man warily. "Who are you and why am I here?" 

"Both excellent questions that I'll be more than happy to answer for you,” the older man replied.

John was waiting for a "but" however when it didn’t come John began to feel irritated and huffed, “Well?”

The older man moved forward, his face inches from John’s and a smile broke out across his lips. “Zachary did have good taste, didn’t he?” 

John wasn’t for sure if the crazed nutter was talking to him or to the young man standing just a few feet behind him or if it was just rhetorical. It did send a shudder through John’s body as the older man spoke about Zachary. _What the fuck? Did I go down a rabbit hole?_ John thought, scared out of his mind that this man even knew Zachary Powers. “How would you…” 

The older man reached up with his hand and began to lightly caress John’s cheek making John flinch from the touch. “Don’t worry, Doctor. My plans do not involve killing you at least. Just as long as you corporate, everything will turn out alright in the end.” 

John didn’t like the sound of that. It seemed he was being used as a hostage and yet the man before him was eyeing him like Zachary use too. Why? What was the connection? It didn’t take a genius to see that there was one and John wanted to know. But first things first, he needed answers. “Why am I here?” John demanded; trying to pull away from the gentle touch but it was pointless with nowhere to go. He hated this, being the damsel in distress. _Why couldn’t Sherlock be the damsel for once?_ John thought angrily to himself. 

The older man pulled his hand away and stood, placing his hands behind him. His gaze was fixed on John’s and John could see something behind them. It was almost as intense as Zachary’s gaze had been when staring at him but that was impossible. “You are here because I’m looking for someone,” the older man said, pausing a moment.

John rolled his eyes as he huffed, “Look, if this has anything to do with Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, or James Moriarty then you picked the wrong guy.” 

The older man’s smile widens and his eyes were bright with fascination as he asked, “Ah, so you know Jimmy?” 

_Crap._ John thought with panic setting in, knowing that this was going to take a toll for the worst. 

“How is the little criminal mastermind these days?” the older man asked seemingly genuinely curious. 

“I wouldn’t know,” John replied flatly which in fact was the truth. 

The last time he had seen Jim was two weeks after the side effects of the drug had worn off. John was walking home after a night at the pub with Greg when a black car pulled up beside him. Thinking it was Mycroft; John was a little too drunk to think otherwise and got into the car without a second thought. 

_“Hello, Johnny boy,” the Irish man purred, climbing onto the drunken doctor’s lap._

_Realizing his mistake John’s eyes grew wide with panic. “Jim?” John slurred, wincing at the fact that a crazed madman was sitting on top of him. “W – What are you doing?” He tried reaching for the door handle but the car was already in motion. Not to mention the doors automatically locked so he was trapped with nowhere to go._

_“Taking what belongs to me,” Jim bit out into John’s ear._

_“W – What? No. Get off of me,” John huffed, trying to push Jim away but it only added to Jim’s already noticeable excitement._

_“Not until I get what is mine,” Jim mused. His hands moved down toward John’s trousers and proceed to unbutton them._

_“NO!” John shouted. He pushed Jim hard enough that the madman was now laying on the floor in front of him. “I don’t want you. I never wanted you.”_

_Jim tilted his head like a puppy that didn’t know it was being scolded for doing something wrong. “Oh come now, Johnny, I know that’s not your true feelings towards me. We need each other.”_

_John couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you daft? There is no “we.” There never was a “we,” Jim. I never had nor will I ever have romantic feelings for you…ever.”_

_John didn’t mean to shout but he needed to make Jim see his point of view. The madman kidnapped him, tortured him and forced himself upon him. Yet the crazed criminal thought that meant something more was truly insane. However, at that point John might have regretted his words because he never seen Jim look so angry as he did at that very moment._

_Jim suddenly sprang forward, grabbing John by the throat and started to squeeze, crushing John’s wind pipe._

_“But, I – I need you, Johnny, because I’m in love you.”_

_“J – Jim,” John choked out. He was clawing at Jim’s hands hoping it would help to free himself from Jim’s vice like grip but it wasn’t working. John’s vision began to blur and he could feel his eyes start to roll up into the back of his head, knowing this was it for him. He had pissed off the wrong madman and now he was going to die. Many would call it poetic; Sherlock would tell him he was being an idiot._

_Suddenly he was choking yet against but this time it was on a lung full of air. Jim had released him. John was rubbing at his sore neck after a few moments he was finally able to focus on Jim sitting next to him looking out the window. The criminal looked lost and for whatever reason John placed a hand on Jim’s hand that was on the seat between them while he kept rubbing his sore throat with the other. He knew it would bruise and Sherlock would have a thousand questions that John really didn’t feel like answering._

_“J – Jim,” John said hoarsely, swallowing before he continued. “Look, I feel that there might be something between us but it’s not love. It can’t be because…because I fear you, Jim. Hell, you just tried choking me to death for fuck sake when I tried turning you away. That’s not love, that’s jealousy.”_

_Jim didn’t look at him. He just kept looking out the window. “I’ve never…I’ve never cared before. Not about anyone. I thought I was incapable of caring because I had come to learn it was viewed as a sign of weakness. That was from a man who I thought cared about me but as you are well aware I was wrong about. It seems I’ve been wrong a lot lately.” Jim replied softly. John studied the criminal and he looked so small that John wondered if he had been the only one to see him like this. Well, at least the second person to see the madman like this. Jim sighed before he turned his gaze toward John’s. His eyes were filled with pain which John realized didn’t look right on the criminal mastermind. Jim Moriarty wasn’t supposed to have emotions or at least emotions that John was able to bring out in the criminal so easily. “I understand where your heart lies, Johnny, but I can’t seem to bring myself to expect it. I know what I want but I understand if you aren’t ready yet. So know this, if you are ever in trouble to the point Sherly can’t save you on his own I’ll come and be your knight in shining armor.”_

_John felt frustrated toward the criminal because it couldn’t be true that this man sitting beside him could ever have feelings for him. Not romantic feelings anyway. It was bloody insane. “I don’t think that will happen,” John muttered._

_“Don’t be too sure on that, Johnny boy,” Jim smiled deviously. John was about to say something but was cut off when Jim pressed his lips to John’s. It took John a second to register before he decided, what the hell, and gave in to the kiss. After another few seconds Jim pulled away and said, “He’s waiting for you.”_

_John opened his eyes and turned to look out the window, surprised to see that they were parked in front of 221B. He looked up to see Sherlock was standing in the window eyeing the car annoyingly. John smiled knowing the detective thought he was with Mycroft and not with Jim Moriarty. John turned back to Jim who looked different somehow. The criminal looked more relaxed and his smile more genuine. It was a little eerie but John noted how he also liked it. “What aren’t you telling me, Jim?”_

_Jim just started to hum which annoyed John even more because he wasn’t going to get anything else out of the mastermind. Instead John opened the door and got out. Before he shut the door Jim called out, “Be careful, Johnny boy.”_

_“You too, Jim,” John countered. He wasn’t for sure why he said it but there it was. Jim giggled and John closed the door. He stood there and watched as the car disappeared from view feeling different things toward the criminal he thought was long since past. It took him another minute to collect his composer before facing Sherlock and his millions upon millions of questions. That’s when it surprised him when he smiled at himself. ‘Is this what my life has become?’ he asked himself. He shook his head and headed up the stairs to face a man that he annoying loved. What was even more surprising to John was the last time he heard from Jim Moriarty._

John was pulled back to reality when the younger man opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him. He returned a few seconds later with a chair and placed it near the older man. 

The older man turned to the younger man and said, “Thank you, Adam.” He sat down in the chair as the younger man now known as Adam took his place back beside the door. The older man attention was once again fully on John. “Tell me something, Doctor Watson. After all this time do you still have nightmares?” 

John’s brow furrowed as he snapped, “What the hell does that have to do with anything?” 

“Just a genuine curiosity, if you will,” the older man explained. His tone, John noted, was sickening sweet when he spoke. It was in the same manner Zachary spoke when he first meant the man which John realized was starting to frighten him. Zachary could be changeable with his moods but not like Jim could be. It was like a parent speaking to a child about their day at school. It was odd to say the least and something John disliked. “I’ve always been fascinated about such things or more to the point of how someone could come to care for someone who harms them. In the back of their minds they know it is wrong but yet their body reacts to what it is happening to them. For awhile they feel ashamed or maybe think it is their fault it was brought upon them. Then it just keeps happening and the more they fight the harder it becomes until one day they finally give in. It makes them realize how much better it is if you just give in.” 

John was confused at what the older man was getting at. He wasn’t for sure but he knew if he just kept his mouth shut that the older man would reveal what his intention were. The crazy ones always did. 

“I’m sure you’re well aware, Doctor Watson, of what Zachary Powers was.” 

“Yes, he was a pedophile and a rapist,” John stated flatly. The words were out before he could stop himself. However, the older man’s expression never changed. He looked oddly content. John disliked that, too. 

“He was much more then that. Zachary was a much respected man, a good husband, a wonderful father. No one could believe what he had done even when the police found all those video’s on his desktop,” the older man explained. “They thought he was being framed.” 

John was horrified to learn that a man like that could be anything but what John knew him to be. “He was a monster that hurt Jim and Sherlock when he was younger then he forced me to do things that I didn’t want to do. The man was a psychopath,” John snapped angrily. There were only a few people who could get under his skin like this and now he was suspecting yet another. Who in the hell was this man and what the hell did he want from him?

“Be careful, Doctor Watson. Words can be hurtful.” 

John flinched at the slight edge in the older man’s tone. He wasn’t for sure if it was a warning or if his words did actually hurt him. Either way John needed to be sure to keep his anger under control if he was going to get out of this in one piece. “I’m sorry,” John mumbled. 

“Apologize accepted,” the older man replied happily before his face fell slightly, making John feel uneasy. “There is no right or wrong nor is there justice. When a person dies whatever life they lead comes to the surface and it destroys everything in its path. Even though he did those horrible things to you he wasn’t like that with his family and friends. Now, they must live with what he had done for the rest of their lives. To live with the hate from others because they should had seen the signs but we both know how easy it is to hide our emotions. Acting comes naturally even though there is so much pain underneath the surface. We act out or try to get someone to notice us but by the time they do it’s too late anyway.” 

John felt confused. Was he comparing John to himself or to Zachary? He wasn’t for sure but he really did want to move this conversation along. “What does this have to do with me?” 

The older man smiled at him and it made John shift nervously in his chair. “Zachary Powers was a good friend of mine back in the day. Although he didn’t like to share all of his toys, he did allow a few to be played with just as long as he got to watch. I did like to share my toys though. I liked to please the man who helped me to find that special one.” 

For some unknown reason John’s gaze shifted from the older man to Adam. He saw something flicker over the younger man’s eyes and that is when John began to put it all together. “He’s your kidnap victim,” John hissed. “You took him when he was younger and kept him around.” 

The older man looked delighted. “Indeed, I did.” 

John felt sick to his stomach as he thought of how old the young man was when he was ripped away from his family because a psychopath wanted him. He wondered what kind of torture that this young man endured when he was a child and what the madman forced him to do. There was a time he asked Sherlock about Zachary but Sherlock pushed him away telling him that he had deleted it. John knew better. The rare few nights Sherlock did sleep he dreamed and he always woke up with sweat beating his brow. Never once did Sherlock share only telling John he deleted it. John knew the torment it brought but unlike Sherlock, John couldn’t forget. His mind didn’t work that way and on those rare occasions he wished it did. 

“Adam, could you come over here please?” Adam did as he was told. He came to stand next to the older man, his face remained expressionless. “Doctor John Watson, I’d like you to meet Adam Kemper.” 

John stared up at the young man. He knew the name but couldn’t place it. Why couldn’t he place it? Racking his brain it finally hit him. He turned his gaze for Adam to the older man before him. “I know who you are. You’re Samuel Abbott.” 

The older man smiled a predatory smile at John. It made John shift yet again and wishing he could be far from the intensity of the other man’s stare. _I truly am catnip for bloody crazy people._ John thought annoyingly to himself. 

“You are every bit as to what Zachary claimed you to be and I think a little bit more, Doctor Watson” Samuel mused. 

“Funny, he never mentioned you,” John huffed, feeling awkward in a dangerous situation. He just couldn’t help the sarcasm though. Men like Sherlock, Mycroft, Jim, Zachary, and even the one sitting before him brought the anger and cockiness out in him. He just couldn’t help it. 

The worst part was how Samuel kept smiling at him which made John want to vanish completely. He really was getting tired of all of them. “Well, that’s a shame but no matter. I’m sure you’ve heard of me, yes?” 

John began to replay many of the conversations with Sherlock over and over in his mind. Was there a time when Sherlock mentioned a maniac that use to go around kidnapping little children? Of course he had. It was when he was younger and around the time of Carl Powers had died. John remembered even an odd detail that the kidnapper had done. The madman’s calling card was to leave a balloon tied to the child’s bed with the words, “Thank You,” written on it. John recalled that the children were never heard from again or turned up dead while the killer left no trace of himself behind. “Sherlock was getting close to discovering the truth, wasn’t he? Just like he was getting close to Carl Powers killer but Zachary did what he could do in order to make sure nothing would be revealed.” 

“You truly are smarter then you pretend to be, Doctor Watson,” Samuel murmured while leaning toward John.

"I've been around enough geniuses that I guess it's just rubbing off on me," John said sarcastically. 

Samuel chuckled before he continued his story. “Zachary was the leader of our group but when he lost control of his pet things looked like they were going to unravel for us all. It was easy getting close to Sherlock because he just wanted someone to listen to him.” 

John frowned. He could see a young Sherlock trying to tell police that the boy was murdered and no one listening to him. Then entered Zachary telling him that he believed him and wanted to do what he could for them to catch the killer. Little did they know that that Zachary was a killer himself. 

“Zachary did want to stop Jim but he couldn’t do it alone and the more time past the more impossible it became. Jim was threatening to expose us all so Zachary did what he had to do to keep Sherlock quiet.” 

“You mean by drugging Sherlock to the point his memory was blocked by any knowledge of Zachary himself,” John hissed. 

“That’s correct,” Samuel retorted. “Zachary was long forgotten about after Mycroft kicked him to the curb which gave us the freedom to do as we pleased yet again.” 

There was a moment of silence that fell heavy in the room. John was stilled confused about so much. If Sherlock's memory was blocked then how did he come by the information he knew? Had Zachary mentioned it to him? John frowned and asked, “Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because you are still the innocent in all of this, Doctor Watson, and I wanted you to understand that even though we might seem like monsters not everyone views us that way. It is a domino effect. After the first one falls the others will come crashing down behind it.” 

“You think Sherlock will come after you,” John said, unsure if it was a question or a statement. 

Samuel chuckled at what he believed to be John’s ignorance. It only made John madder. “Well, I have no doubt Sherlock will do whatever he could to try and find you. However, to answer your next question he isn’t the one I’m counting on.” 

It took John just a second longer then it should have but his eyes grew wide as he said, “You want Jim.” 

“Very good, Doctor Watson,” Samuel smirked. 

“But, why?” John asked. Even though he feared Jim he didn’t want to see the man get hurt. Well, wasn’t that fucked up? Even though the criminal mastermind had hurt him, took his best friend away then took him away and did all that horrible stuff to him, on some crazy level he did like Jim. Now, he knew he was really screwed. 

“Because you’re never truly free,” Samuel replied softly. 

The echo of Zachary’s words came flooding back to John’s mind. The last words that the crazed man had spoken before he turned the gun that was pressed against John’s head to his own, and taking his own life. _“But, in all seriousness, I did love you.”_ That was what Zachary said and from John’s angle he couldn’t see who he was talking too. Maybe it was all of them or maybe just maybe it was Jim. Whatever the case, John knew that none of this was going to end well for the consulting criminal. 

Just then another thought crossed John’s mind and he felt compelled to ask. “What makes you think he will come?” 

Samuel tilted his head to the side, a sly smile playing upon his lips. “I have something he wants.” 

John couldn’t believe that the madman was talking about him. John shook his head and said, “I’ll tell you like I told him, there is nothing between us. I hate the man because of the things he had done to me and my family. So, yet again you are barking up the wrong tree.” 

Samuel reached out his hand and placed it on John’s knee making the doctor stiffen from the sudden contact. “Jim Moriarty isn’t a man at all. He is a spider that crawls within the shadows to wait silently until his prey is trapped within his web. But, like any spider it can be crushed, it just needs a large enough boot.” 

John felt uneasy with the hand on his knee but he did a good job at hiding his discomfort. “Oh, like you’re going to be the one to crush him? Please, there is no way he would let you go anywhere near him. He disappeared and nothing is going too…” 

John’s words were silenced when Samuel pulled out his phone and brought up a live video feed. It was the sitting room of 221B and sitting in Sherlock’s chair was none other than the criminal mastermind himself. John’s mouth was agape with pure shock. He didn’t realize their flat was still bugged with cameras and even worse that this man before him was able to tap into it. As John kept watching he heard Greg get irate at Jim and then Sebastian shoving the DI out the door. He knew that was a bit not good. What was Greg doing going outside alone with a man that had raped him? John could ask himself the same thing and still wouldn’t be able to answer the question.

“You see, Doctor Watson. Jim is there and willing to help find you. Why else would he be there?” Samuel asked softly. 

“For his own amusement, maybe,” John said, sounding a little unsure himself. “Like you said, Jim is a spider and he likes to watch people dance. He is a psychopath and enjoys causing chaos.” 

“Yes, but he is also a lonely monster, trapped in a world that he loathes so much because no one understands him. Or haven’t you noticed?” Samuel asked, lowering his phone. 

John was a little puzzled by the question. Then he remembered what Jim had said to him in the car the night Jim had picked him up from the pub. _“I’ve never…I’ve never cared before. Not about anyone. I thought I was incapable of caring because I had come to learn it was viewed as a sign of weakness. That was from a man who I thought cared about me but as you are well aware I was wrong about. It seems I’ve been wrong a lot lately.”_ John was drunk that night but the words had never left him. Maybe the crazed criminal did care? If so then this really wasn’t going to turn out to be alright for anyone in the end. 

Samuel was studying John just like Sherlock would be. He could see it, the realization that the doctor might in fact feel something toward Jim. It was fascinating really and a bit amusing. “Are you contemplating if you have feelings for him, Doctor Watson?” 

John really didn’t mean to snap but God how he hated geniuses sometimes. “Piss off.” 

The younger man, Adam, suddenly backhanded John across his face, which was almost hard enough to send John to the floor but it didn’t. John saw stars and then felt the pain in his jaw as he tried to work it. He knew he was going to have a bruise and none of his friends were going to be happy about it. 

Just then Samuel stood and leaned down so his face was inches from John’s. “There are things I want to do to you, Doctor Watson. Things that I’ve never done to _my_ kids but always wanted too. I think I might just have to explore them with you and to yours.” Samuel stood and turned with Adam close on his heels. 

It took a second for John to register with what the man had said to him. “Wait!” John shouted. “What do you mean by that?” 

Before Samuel walked out of the room he turned back to John. He could tell that John really didn’t know what he meant and so he would savor this moment. “Really? You don’t know?” 

“Know what?” John snapped. He hated when people around him danced around the point. He just wanted to know. 

“I’d say I’m surprised but seeing who you live with it really doesn’t,” Samuel smirked.

“Just stop and tell me for fuck sake!” John shouted. His anger was well above the norm it should be. This didn’t make sense. There is no possible way he could be a… 

“Mary Morstan is eight months pregnant and everyone but you knew,” Zachary explained. He was enjoying the emotions crossing over John’s features from shock, to anger, to panic, to being irate. It was like an actor staring in a role but only John was genuine. The man was adorable and even though he liked his children there was something special about John that he couldn’t put his finger on. However, he felt the urge just like Zachary to explore John Watson. Maybe later he would. Right now he needed to make a phone call. “I’ll be back shortly, Doctor Watson.” 

“No, wait!” John shouted back Samuel and his companion or more like hostage were gone. John was left alone to his thoughts and dangerous thoughts they were. Everything came back to Mary. It made sense that she was a plant to keep an eye on him but it seemed their one night together ended up being something more. Why did they keep it a secret from him? It didn’t make sense. Now he was bait for them both and he knew if they cared then they would come but not without a plan. Still there were things that didn’t make sense. Such as Samuel kept saying “we” like there was more than just him and Zachary and then he remembered Jim talking about how Zachary liked to watch other men with him. Maybe it was true. Christ, how many more are out there like them? Then he heard Samuel’s voice in his mind say, _It is a domino effect. After the first one falls the others will come crashing down behind it._ This was turning out to be a war and John was right in the middle of it all. His only fault was befriending Sherlock but now thinking of his boyfriend, it made him smile. He wouldn’t give up. So as he stood at the gates of hell John would fight because no matter what he knew he couldn’t live without Sherlock Bloody Holmes ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Still trying to cover all my bases. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments are always welcomed.

When both Sebastian and Greg were gone there was another question on Sherlock’s mind that he needed to know the answer too. "How's Molly?" Sherlock asked. 

Jim's smile widened. "She's good I suppose but not entirely for sure. The girl can be just as changeable as I at time. It can be hard to keep up." 

"I'm guessing with being at the hands of a psychopath will do that," Mycroft stated flatly, his face remaining stone face with years of experience. 

Jim turned his gaze towards the elder Holmes. It was a little unnerving Mycroft thought but never dare to admit those words aloud. 

"I wouldn't know seeing how Ms. Hooper came with me voluntarily," Jim mused while basicing in his enemies confused stares. He sighed dramatically and pulled his phone from his pocket. His finger dancing over the screen and before anyone knew what the criminal was doing the room was filled with a female voice they all knew to well. 

"Hello, Jim. No news to report on this end. How are Sherlock and..." 

"Molly?" Sherlock said, sounding puzzled. The words were out before he could stop himself.

"Oh, God," they could hear Molly whisper before she shouted angrily, "You prick! You said you'd keep them safe! I believed you, James!" 

"As much as I hate to admit to it, what happened was something I couldn't prevent from happening, pumpkin." Jim said into his phone.

"What's that supposed to mean? What happened?" Molly snapped. 

All eyes turned to Sherlock who moved to stand in front of Jim. He hated standing so close to the criminal but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. "John was taken I believe by Agent Neilson at John’s office." 

"Seriously? Why would he want John?" Molly asked sounding puzzled. 

"Why don't we ask dear Mary that question? " Jim asked. He kept his dark eyes on Sherlock. How he hated him and knew the feeling was mutual. All he wanted was _his_ Johnny. 

There was silence before another familiar voice began to speak. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Namely John,” Mary muttered. 

“No worries, deary. We will get Johnny back,” Jim reassured. 

“Right,” Mary said, not sounding convinced. “What is the plan then, Jim?" 

“My dear Mary, you are in no shape to do anything,” Jim murmured. “You are on bed rest. We just need to figure out where they’ve taken Johnny.” 

Just then the front door opened and a man was thrown down onto his hand and knees, Greg and Sebastian walking in behind him. Greg looked at Sherlock and asked, “So, when we go to tell the story, how many times did he fall out the window?” 

Mycroft eyed Greg worriedly. He could see it immediately. The ruffled hair, the tussled clothing, the way Greg held himself and wouldn’t look Mycroft in the eye. Mycroft was furious and wanted to voice his anger but now wasn’t the time. Not in front of the people he was with but he would later and he would make sure Greg would have nowhere to go. Besides it was time for them to voice what was on their minds.

Sherlock stood there with shock written all over his face as he stared down at Agent Neilson. “John?” 

Neilson’s face was bloody and bruised. He coughed up some blood before he looked up at Sherlock. “Gone.” 

“What do you mean by gone?” Sherlock sneered. “You took him. I saw you take him.” 

“If you recall there was fire fight, Sherlock. We were outnumbered and outgunned. I’m the only one left. Whoever it was has John now,” Neilson said weakly. 

Sherlock kicked Neilson in the stomach making the man cry out in pain. “If it wasn’t for you he wouldn’t have been taken.” 

“Sherlock?” Mycroft grabbed onto Sherlock’s arm and pulled him away.

Sherlock spun to look at his brother. “Oh, don’t give me any of that crap, Mycroft,” Sherlock snapped at him. “If it wasn’t for him going after John then he wouldn’t have been a damn target to begin with. John doesn’t deserve this. Any of this.” 

There was a moment of silence before they heard Molly’s voice over Jim’s speaker phone say, “Obliviously you need to figure out who has taken him, Sherlock.” 

“Question and I need you to think, has there been any criminal activity as of late?” Mary asked.

Sherlock looked to Greg who was shocked to hear Molly’s voice. Sherlock would have a lot to explain to the DI later but now wasn’t the time. “There has been, yes and they have your DNA and finger prints all over them.” 

“So, someone is trying to frame me to get me to come out of hiding and now they have John.” Mary stated flatly. 

“Was there anything at all about the crime scene that looked odd to you?” 

All eyes turned to Greg. “There might have been something,” Greg huffed. He took out his phone and began to move his finger over the screen. Finally he turned his phone to show everyone in the room. It was a picture of the latest crime scene he just returned from. There was a child’s bedroom with a balloon tied to the end of bed. He looked at Sherlock. “I thought nothing of it from the first crime scene but when I saw the balloon again and where it was placed, I had to take a picture to show you.” 

“A balloon?” Mary inquired. 

“The killer murdered the parents and took the children leaving behind a calling card of a balloon that has the words, “Thank You,” written on it,” Greg explained. 

Simultaneously, Jim and Mary both said, “Shit.” 

Everyone looked to the master criminal. Sherlock stepped closer to him. “Tell me everything you know.”  
Jim shook his head. “It’s not that simple, Sherly.” 

“Don’t give me that crap,” Sherlock scoffed. “This is John we are talking about, Jim. What do you know?”

“That we won’t be finding Johnny anytime soon. Not until I’m contacted,” Jim explained. He hated to wait just as much as Sherlock did. Two different minds but both working on the same level and both in love with the same man who could be anywhere by now and in the hands of only God knows who. It didn’t make things any easier. Quite the opposite in fact but they were determined to find John. They had too. Sherlock was right after all, John didn’t deserve this and it was Jim who everyone would blame. Hell, Jim might even if anything bad happened to John which was a good possibility depending on who had taken him. 

“So that’s it?” Greg snapped angrily. “We just sit around and wait for a phone call from another bloody psychopath that could be doing anything to John right at this very fucking moment?” Greg felt sore when he stormed over to the couch to try and sit. It hurt. Christ, did it ever but he was good at hiding his feels. It took a chance and stole a glance at Mycroft who was eyeing him. That didn't make him feel any better about what he had done just a minutes ago with a man that he hated so much. Why did he go through with it? He downcast his gaze to his hands and sat quietly while listening to the geniuses talk. 

“Will you be contacted?” Sherlock asked Jim. 

“Oh, I have no doubt he wouldn’t,” Jim smiled knowingly. “Whoever has John is only using him as a hostage. They wouldn’t have an interest in wanting to kill him.” 

“What about hurting him?” Greg asked. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to know. 

Jim turned his attention toward Greg, a smile playing on his lips. “That is to go without saying,” Jim cooed. He really didn’t have an answer because he didn’t know who took John. He was sure that they would contact him though. The balloon was a pretty good indicator of that. Still he hated the thought of John be held at the hands of someone he knew from his past. He thought he had tracked them all down after the incident with Zachary. It seemed he was mistaken. Next time he’ll be more prepared though because believe it or not with Sherlock and John there was always a next time. “In the mean time we should come up with a plan until such a time.” He clapped his hands together and said, “Who’s hungry?” 

*****

Chinese was soon delivered and Jim was digging in when he saw Sherlock wasn’t touching any of the food. Jim picked up a container and placed it in Sherlock’s hands. “What would Johnny say if he knew you weren’t eating?” 

Sherlock glared at him. 

“Don’t give me that look. You know what he would say. Eat up, Sherlykins,” Jim said in a sing-song tone before taking another bite of his food. 

Sherlock didn’t want to just to despite the criminal but he knew John would be angry with him if he found out he wasn’t eating. _When he found out._ Sherlock corrected himself. So, Sherlock began to eat.  
It wasn’t long before Jim’s phone began to ring. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and was about to answer it when he hesitated. 

“Jim?” Sherlock asked, setting down his take-out container on John’s side table.

Jim looked up at Sherlock and said, “I believe I need to take this call.” 

“On speaker,” Mycroft said. 

Jim smiled up at the elder Holmes before he hit the button to speak, answering it in a sing-song manner. “Jim Moriarty, Hiiii.” 

There was a moment of silence before a man’s voice on the other end said, “Hello, Jimmy boy.” 

Jim froze but only for a moment. However, it didn’t go unnoticed. “Samuel Abbott, as I live and breathe.” 

“It is good to hear your voice, Jimmy boy. How is everything?” 

“Oh, you know. Same old, same old, day after day,” Jim murmured. 

“Sounds boring,” Samuel replied. 

Sherlock was becoming impatient. He wanted to blurt out how John was but a look from Jim told him otherwise. Jim knew this man so he had to play by Jim’s rules yet again. That didn’t sit well with the consulting detective either but he really didn’t have any other option. 

“So, tell me something, Samuel, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?” Jim asked staring at a frustrated Sherlock. Grant it, Jim was a little annoyed himself because he wanted to move this along too. He wanted to know if John was alright because he knew how Samuel was. The thought made Jim’s stomach turn.

“Are you trying to rush this, Jimmy?” Samuel asked, sounding disappointed. “Do you not want to talk to me? We use to talk all the time, you and I, it was wonderful. But, I understand. It has been a long time. I do have someone else here that I can spend some time with talking too. He’s been interested in the things I have said thus far.”

Silence. 

Sherlock stared at the phone then at Jim but Jim didn’t know what to say. If it was anyone else the master criminal wouldn’t have an issue talking their ear off but this man was one of the worst men he ever came in contact with. What Zachary had done to him wasn’t anything compared to what Samuel experiment with him. That’s why when Zachary found out Samuel wasn’t allowed to touch Jim ever again. Jim feared no man but Samuel wasn’t a man at all in Jim’s eyes, he was the Boogie Man. 

Jim had to change the line of thought and fast. He didn’t want to get lost in his mind. No, anything but going back there, so with a slight edge to his tone Jim asked, “Speaking of that someone else how is our dear Doctor Watson?” He could see Sherlock studying him carefully and it made Jim furious. He wanted to punch the man for retaining any information he was right now because it had to do with his past. But, in order to save John it was necessary. 

“I assume my little messenger found his way to you then. That’s good. Doctor Watson is doing fine…for now. I can see why Zachary went for him. There is something about him isn’t there? A good strong man that is an angel who I can see is falling. I wonder how long it will take me to break his wings.” Samuel purred. 

“If you touch him…” Sherlock snarled grabbing onto Jim’s phone. Jim pulled his phone out of Sherlock’s grip before he could say much else.

“Sorry about that, Samuel. Some people don’t know when to keep their mouths shut,” Jim huffed, throwing Sherlock an angry look.

“It’s alright, Jimmy. Hello, Sherlock Holmes. I must say that I’ve heard a lot about it.” 

“Funny, I haven’t heard anything about you,” Sherlock hissed. 

“Oh, but you have. You just don’t remember,” Samuel mused. 

Sherlock frowned. “What’s that suppose to mean?” 

“Just as I said, you don’t remember,” Samuel replied, “You just need to look deep inside your mind palace as it were.” 

Sherlock looked from Jim to Mycroft. Mycroft seemed just as trouble. If this man knew what Sherlock calls it when he retreated into his mind to think, what else could he possible know? “What will I find if I look?” Sherlock asked, feeling uneasy. 

“The answers you seek, of course. In the mean time I think I must be off…” Samuel began to say but was cut off by Jim. 

“Why not make a trade, Samuel?” Jim didn’t want to say it. Never would he in a million years give himself up so easily. Not for anyone but John wasn’t just anyone to him. He meant what he said that night to John. If he could be he would be John’s white knight. Then realized how bizarre it sounded. 

“Awe, you do care. Doctor Watson didn’t think you would but I've proved him wrong.” 

Jim looked puzzled for moment before it dawned on him. He turned and stepped toward the bookshelves. It only took him a moment but then he found the little hidden camera where Sebastian placed it. 

“Say cheese,” Samuel chuckled darkly. 

“You’ve cut into my video feed,” Jim stated flatly. 

“Of course I did,” Samuel said. They could hear the cheeriness in his tone. “And you know what else? People do get so sentimental about their pets, eh Jimmy?”

Jim cringed at Samuel’s choice of words. He needed to get to John. He needed to get the doctor away and safe. “Last time I’ll offer,” Jim hissed. 

“Oh, you want to trade yourself for the good doctor, is that it?” There was pause and it all Jim and Sherlock could do to remain quiet. “You already have the answers you seek; time is not on your side, you have less than 24 hours to cross the finish line.” Then the line went dead. 

No one spoke for a full minute. 

Sherlock turned his attention to Mycroft. “Clearly I’ve repressed information we need and it seems I can’t unlock it on my own. I need a way to break down that door.”

“Sherlock, what if…what if you find something horrible. Could you live with that?” Mycroft asked sounding concerned. 

“He has John!” Sherlock shouted. “I don’t care! I’ll die again just to keep him safe.” 

Mycroft sighed. “There is a machine but I must warn you doing this is life or death. You can only go under for so long, Sherlock. If any signs of distress I will need to pull you out. Do you understand?” 

Sherlock didn’t care. This was John they were talking about here. He had to get at whatever was locked away in his mind. “Yes, fine,” Sherlock huffed annoyingly, clearly a lie. 

Mycroft nodded. He pulled out his phone and another second letter Anthea was entering the room with two large men in black suits. Mycroft pointed down at Neilson. “Take that to one of our holding facilities.” 

Anthea was looked up from her phone and said, “Yes, sir.” She noticed Sebastian out of the corner of her eye but did not look in his direction. Sebastian wondered if he had done something wrong but didn’t make a move to ask. When the two men picked up Nielson who was begging not to leave but Mycroft didn’t care. This was indeed the Agent’s fault as far as he was considered. When the four of them vanished it was back to the task at hand. 

“So, should we take my car or Mikey’s?” Jim asked. 

“You aren’t going,” Mycroft countered. 

Jim began to pout. “Sherlock?” he whined. 

“He has to come with us, Mycroft,” Sherlock said unhappily as he was pulling on his coat and scarf. “What if Samuel phones again? I want to know what he says.” 

Jim smiled in triumph and headed for the door. 

Mycroft hated the idea of Jim and Sebastian coming with them but at least he’d be able to keep an eye on them. He then looked to Greg who was sitting silent on the couch the whole time. Mycroft walked over to him and took his hand in his own. “Coming?” Greg looked up at Mycroft with red glossy eyes. The man had been crying. Why? Mycroft wanted to take him into his arms but once again this wasn’t the time. He had to leave with Sherlock and he hoped Greg would follow. 

As Greg looked up into Mycroft eyes he could see the concern there. It was readable and it began to make Greg wonder if Mycroft didn’t suspect something. Maybe he even already knew what he had done but he knew if he went with Mycroft that they needed to talk. So, with that in mind Greg stood never letting go of Mycroft’s hand.  
All five of them turned and walked out the door in silence. They piled into Mycroft’s limo and before anyone Jim or Sebastian had time to react the car was filled with knock out gas that forced the two criminals to pass out. 

Greg sat there bewildered as to why he wasn’t knocked out himself. “What the hell happened?” 

“I wanted to make sure they didn’t know where we were going,” Mycroft stated softly. 

“What about me?” Greg asked, looking at this boyfriend with confusion. “There are so many things you keep classified from me. Shouldn’t this be one of them and why am I not passed out too?” 

“For one, you are my boyfriend which I feel you are privileged to know more seeing how long we’ve been together. And two, Sherlock made sure to slip the antidote into your take-out before you had the chance to eat it.” 

Greg looked over at Sherlock who was deep into his mind palace. The man was really trying to figure out if he could unlock something but without the machine it wouldn’t work. Greg turned back to Mycroft. “Where are we going then?” 

“To a secret MI6 facility,” Mycroft explained. His face never wavering from what he really wanted to talk about. Not with Sherlock in the car even though he might not be listening. He didn’t want to chance it.

“Oh,” Greg said, shifting slightly in his seat. He never thought he’d be going to a place like that. He only thought them to be real in the world of the James Bond movies. Now, he was going to get to see something like it. He felt excited and a little afraid. 

Mycroft could see Greg was having a hard time dealing with this new information and lightly squeezed his hand. “You’ll be fine, nothing to worry about just as long as you’re with me.” 

Greg nodded but somehow it didn’t make him feel any better. Still it was nice to know Mycroft could trust him with this. It made him feel better about them and even worse with what he let happen in the alleyway with Sebastian. Maybe he needed to talk to Mycroft after all. However, the rest of the car ride they rode in silence with Mycroft typing on his phone. Probably to make sure everything would be set up before they arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where I was really taking this at first. As I was typing this just hit him and now I can't wait to write more. I'm super excited and can't wait to get into a few chapters to see what happens with this. I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

John sat there with only his thoughts to keep him company. If he did the calculation correctly then he knew that he soon would be a father. It was hard for him to wrap his head around that. Mary was so nice to him. She was a wonderful person and one night they found comfort in each other to the point he ended up fucking her across his desk in his office. It was the first time in a long time he did something crazy like that. Soon after he gave her a key to his apartment but then Moriarty happened and he found out Sherlock was alive.

John’s thoughts shifted to Sherlock then. Why in hell would Sherlock keep something like this from him? What was so horrible that yet again he had to remain oblivious to something so important? John was furious because he realized it made him a target. He hated how Sherlock still never took his feelings into account when the detective thought he was protecting him and for that John was for sure going to have another stern conversation with said consulting detective about this. 

No wonder he was bloody kidnapped...again! 

Everything seemed to be piling up and the last thing on his mind was Mary. Mary was so charming, smart, she made him laugh and she was thoughtful of others. It didn't make sense that there was anything amiss with her. _Was I just so depressed I didn’t see what was right in front of me? _John thought to himself. But, if he was being honest with himself he wasn’t thinking with the right head that night and what a wonderful night it was. They started to see one another out of work after that and John was really starting to like her but after everything with Moriarty had gone so horrible wrong he didn’t know if he could face her. Although it seemed she made the choice to leave without so much as a goodbye. It made him often wondered if he might have scared her off but the thought slowly died away with Sherlock back in his life.__

__Now it scared him to think that Samuel knew about Mary and he wanted to know how. How in the hell did everyone know but him? Hell, did Greg even know? That really started to make him steam. If Mary’s child was his then he had every right to know about it. God, he hoped that Moriarty was the only one that Samuel was after and not Mary. However that started to look like it wasn’t the case anymore or perhaps Samuel was after both of them. It was just some lucky chance that John had been with both of them. _God, can’t I for once keep my own damn legs closed?_ He huffed at himself. _ _

__John’s stomach clenched as a memory of him and Zachary flashed before his eyes. The memory was of the madman’s voice commanding him to hold Kate down while he raped her. John wasn’t for sure why Zachary forced John to hurt her. Kate hadn’t done anything other than loving Irene. John realized how much of a hypocrite he was because it wasn’t like he asked for Moriarty to torture him. Sense the day he befriended Sherlock his life had gone from bad to worse without so much as a breather. Now, at the hands of yet another maniac and all John’s thoughts what he should be thinking about, like figuring out how to get out of here, are of what Samuel will do once he gets his hands on Mary and his unborn child. The walls seemed to be closing in, like he was trapped and unable to breath. _No. You are a soldier damn it so start acting like one._ Jim's voice snapped within his mind. It made John flinch because that wasn’t the voice he wasn't expecting to hear. But, regardless the voice was right. He needed to fight this and if not for him but for his unborn child. There was no telling what Samuel would do to them if he got his hands on them._ _

__John's mind was about to go down a dark path when the door opened again and in walked and in walked three huge men that looked like they should be bouncers at a night club. It made John wonder where these evil villain types got their henchmen from. _Maybe from “Henchemen’s R Us?”_ John thought, giggling to himself. The three goons glared down at him which John didn’t pay any mind too. He knew what they were there to do. They were going to move him. It always happened that way. John wondered where they would be taking him. Not fair obviously but wherever the next place was, John felt like he was ready for it just like he had been with the two psychopaths before this one. It was fine. It was all just fine. John could handle it. He was a soldier after all and he had been through a hell of a lot already. So he saw it as there was nothing Samuel could do to him that would break him. Nothing has so far and he be damned if anything could._ _

__Two of the men untied John from his chair while the third held a gun on him. John was pleased that at least he was taken as a threat but hated it more sense he wouldn’t be able to do anything to free himself. They walked him out of the room and down a poorly lit hallway when they came to another door at the end of the hall. The door suddenly opened and there stood Samuel with a grin on his face._ _

__“Please enter, Doctor,” Samuel cooed._ _

__John hesitated for only a moment before he stepped past Samuel and into a room that looked well furnished. Green carpeting floor with gold flower design, the bed was a canopy painted gold with white draping. It looked like a newly-wed suite and something John might have taking his lover to but now…now he knew he couldn’t. This would forever scar him just like all the rest._ _

__“Well?” Samuel asked studying John as the doctor looked around. “What do you think?”_ _

__“That depends,” John replied bitterly. He turned to face Samuel and he was a little unnerved by the gleam in the madman’s eye. “What do you plan on doing to me?”_ _

__Samuel took a step toward John; his predatorily gaze fixed hard on the doctor as he purred, “Everything.”_ _

__John didn’t think he could ever feel so much fear in his life. It felt so much worse than what Zachary had him do. Why? Because this man looked level headed, not crazy like Jim or Zachary sounded. The man didn’t dress like them nor did he speak like them. He seemed like any other normal person John knew and that’s what frightened him the most. However, he was doing his best not to show that fear. He had come so far in hiding his emotions from the Holmes brothers so one more wouldn’t be a challenge._ _

__“You don’t need to put on the bravo act on my account, Doctor Watson. I know you’re afraid of me. I’d be afraid of me. It’s only human instinct to be weary of the unknown.” Samuel closed the door and it locked behind him. He smiled when John shifted from foot to foot._ _

__John really disliking his current situation, hated that the man seemed to be just as observant as Sherlock. Not to mention he didn't see an exit besides the now locked door he entered through. So of course he was afraid. Hell, he'd be a fool not to be but he still didn't want to show it. "What do you expect from me?"_ _

__Samuel's eyes gleamed as he smiled wickedly at his hostage. "I expect you to follow my commands, John."_ _

__"So, it's John now?" John stated bitterly. This wasn't turning out well for him._ _

__"But of course," Samuel replied. "If we are to be intimate then I think it best we be on first name bases, don't you?"  
Samuel drank in John's fear and it was delicious. He remembers seeing pictures of John when he was younger and wished he'd taken the chance then. Now with Zachary out of the way he can have the beautiful blue eyed blonde all to himself._ _

__John closed his eyes, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He was really tired of this shit. Really he was. Why was he always the main focus of every psychopath they came across? What did he do to deserve this hell? Out of nowhere, John’s eyes flew open when he felt lips press gently to his own. John jumped back, ready to swing his arm when he stopped. Samuel had a gun in his hand and was pointing it at John._ _

__“Calm down, John. No need to get so excited,” Samuel murmured, walking toward him._ _

__John back away until his back hit against a wall. His eyes shifted from the gun to Samuel’s gaze. He saw a predatory gleam in the madman’s eye. It was the same look Jim and Zachary gave to him and it sent a shudder through John’s body. He couldn’t do this. “Please, don’t.”_ _

__“You don’t have must of a choice, John. Take your clothes off.”_ _

__“What does this have to do with Sherlock?” John snapped angrily._ _

__Samuel began to chuckle. “You really don’t get it do you? Please, take off your clothes, John, and lay on the bed. I will not ask again.” Samuel cocked the gun and smiled wickedly at John._ _

__John wanted protest. He wanted to yell and scream, to do anything to not give in willingly. However, with his dealings with so many psychopaths in his past John knew it wouldn’t be in his best interest to resist. So, John pulled off his jumper revealing his muscular form underneath. He shivered when Samuel licked his lips while staring at him like he was going to devour him. What was it about him that made him so desirable? He was a good man caught up in a whirlwind of chaos._ _

__“Trousers to, darling,” Samuel purred._ _

__Jaw tight, John began to unbutton his jeans but hesitated before he pushed them down past his hips. This was going to be one of those times he was going to surprise Sherlock after he got home from work._ _

__“Come, come now, John, don’t stop now.”_ _

__John pushed his jeans past his hips to reveal that he was wearing a pair of red pants._ _

__Samuel’s evil smile was something John wished he could erase from his mind. “Well, that wasn’t something I was expecting. But, still nice just the same,” Samuel cooed out. “Leave them on, darling and get on the bed.”_ _

__John hesitated from another moment before he moved over to the bed. He stared at it for a moment before he turned and sat, making the bed springs squeak as he moved more to the center of the bed. His blue eyes looked up to meet Samuel’s dark lust filled ones. He wished Sherlock would find his way to him but he knew that wouldn’t happen._ _

__“Lay back, place your hands above your head and close your eyes,” Samuel commanded._ _

__John drew in a deep breath and laid back. Placing his hands above his head he closed his eyes, awaiting for Samuel’s next move. He wanted to fight the moment he felt something melt clamp around his right wrist and then he felt something lock around his left wrist. John couldn’t help but test his restraints and found he wouldn’t be able to free himself. He was trapped._ _

__Samuel let his eyes travel over John’s body. How he wanted to fuck the blue eye blonde right then and there but he wasn’t ready yet even if his cock was straining against his trousers. “You look lovely, John.”_ _

__“Then why don’t you just get it fucking over with,” John spat, his gaze full of anger. He didn’t want this to go on for much longer. Why was he dragging this out?_ _

__“You know my plan is right on schedule,” Samuel smirked, moving closer to the bed. “They are taking your boyfriend to one of MI6’s secret bases to help jog his memory.”_ _

__John’s brow furrowed. He wasn’t for sure he heard right. “Wait, what?”_ _

__Samuel sighed, rolling his eyes as he said, “Sherlock knows where this place is. It is locked away inside his mind palace which he refuses to seek out on his own accord. So in order to find you they are taking him there to help him remember.”_ _

__John wanted to hit him. “Why couldn’t you just tell him where this place was?” John huffed annoyingly. He really did hate geniuses sometimes. They always made a game out of everything. It was really starting to get old._ _

__“Where is the fun in that? Besides, it will help him to remember everything and I need him to remember, just like I need you to remember.”_ _

__“I don’t understand,” John muttered, down casing his eyes. He didn’t want to keep talking to him. Why wouldn’t he take the hint and just leave. Suddenly the door opened but John did not look up. He just kept looking down at the floor, waiting for the sound of the door to close but it never came. John was tempted to look up but he dare not for the fear of what was about to happen to him._ _

__“John, there are things I’m sure you know but don’t remember either. Please, look at me.”_ _

__Taking a deep breath John slowly turned his gaze to meet Samuel's, his eyes widen when he saw a syringe filled with a yellow liquid in the madman's hand. Panic set in as John’s left hand began to shake. "Please, don't do this," John begged. He hated to show weakness to anyone but if there was one thing John’s had enough of it's an unknown drug being pumped into his veins by a crazed psychopath. "I've had to many drugs forced into me. I can't... I can't do it anymore."_ _

__Samuel smiled, enjoying as the brave soldier trembled with fear as he held up the syringe. "But, I need you to remember."_ _

__John looked at him confused. "You need me to remember? Remember what? Just tell me what you want to know and I’ll be more than happy to tell you what I know, if I do know anything that is."_ _

__"It’s not that simple. I need you to remember everything that Jimmy boy has said to you.”_ _

__“Why on earth would you think he would share anything with me?” John asked puzzled. “Besides, I remember everything he did to me. This is pointless.” John was irritated and afraid. He didn't want to recall any memories with Jim. Most were of Jim torturing him so what was the point?_ _

__“You _think_ your remember but you don’t. Trust me, I know. Zachary was very good at creating any kind of drug from controlling someone, to making someone a sex slave, to making them forget different events. He was brilliant. I mean, he made everyone forget different things but the information is still there. It’s just hidden away under lock and key. This will help you to remember.” _ _

__“I’m telling you I know everything. Please, just ask your bloody questions already,” John snapped. His left hand was trembling. He was afraid of things coming to the surface. Why did he have to remember? Then he began to think about Sherlock and wondered if they were going to do the same thing to him or not. “What about Sherlock?”_ _

__“What about him?”_ _

__“Are they going to do the same thing to him as you are doing to me?”_ _

__Samuel shook his head. “No. Sherlock’s mind is very complex and complicated as you very well know. If he can’t remember things about his childhood about what Zachary had done to him then he needs something a bit more then this drug. They are going to use a special machine to help unlock that door.”_ _

__John’s stomach began to tighten into knots. “Is that dangerous?”_ _

__“Only if he stays under for too long,” Samuel retorted. “He needs to go in, find the door, and unlock it but for a man like Sherlock it is much easier said than done. You on the other hand are much different than him. With this little drug it will help you find the door I seek.” Samuel stepped forward and slowly moved the syringe until the needle was almost touching John’s neck._ _

__“Wait!” John shouted, forcing Samuel to hesitate. “Please, don’t,” John pleaded one last time. “I know if you just ask me I’ll remember. Just please ask me.”_ _

__“I’m sorry, John, but there is no time. This is the fastest way. Just try to relax.”_ _

__John tried to shift away but it didn’t do him any good. He hissed when he felt the needed being shoved into his neck. The next thing that happened was his vision began to blur but he didn’t pass out. It felt like he was floating and when Samuel spoke to him it was like he was underwater._ _

__“How do you feel, John?”_ _

__John smiled weakly up at him. “Fine,” he breathed happily. In the back of John’s mind there were warning sirens going off but he was too far gone to do anything about it._ _

__Samuel smiled and said, “That’s good. Now, John, I need you to close your eyes.”_ _

__“Okay,” John smirked, complying too the Samuel’s command. John mind began to race and he finally realized then that it wasn't Sherlock who told him about this madman but it was Jim. How could he have missed that? And why would Jim tell him about Samuel? Why did John forget?_ _

__"Are you still with me, John?" Samuel asked soothingly._ _

__It took a few moments for John to focus on the voice but when he did he mumbled, “Yes.”_ _

__“Excellent,” Samuel murmured. “Now tell me, John, you are lying on a bed, naked, and panic shoots through you.  
The voice you hear is angry and doesn’t know what to do. Tell me what he is saying, John.” _ _

__The memory came flooding into John’s mind; he is naked and tied up on a bed. A man he clearly fears in slowly fucking him. “Jim?” John whispers. It was when he was back in the mansion and alone with Jim in that big room.  
The memory was unconsciously making John’s cock grow hard in his red pants. _ _

__Samuel’s eyes averted down and saw the tightness in John’s pants. He smiled at the sight and wondered what would happen if he started to touch the good doctor. Would his mind bring him back to reality or would it keep him under? Samuel slowly moved onto the bed, making it drip as he moved in between John’s legs and began lower John’s pants. John whispered something that Samuel didn’t quit catch but it didn’t deter him from his current goal. It didn’t take Samuel long to free John’s rock hard cock from its confinement. Samuel never dreamed that the drug would have such an interesting and delicious effect but he was truly grateful for it._ _

__Without anymore delay, Samuel took John’s cock into his mouth and began to suck. John with his eyes still shut began to moan and tried to buck his hips more into the mouth that surrounded him._ _

__“Oh, Christ,” John choked out. It felt incredible._ _

__Samuel pulled back, savoring the shivers and soft moans escaping the good doctor’s lips. “Does this feel good, John?” Samuel asked, his tongue was licking around the tip of John’s cock._ _

__John drew in a shaky breath. It was over powering. He just wanted to cum. “Yes,” John said in a shaky tone.  
However, even though Samuel wanted to continue this they didn’t have a lot of time. Samuel had to speed things along. “Cum for me, John,” Samuel purred before downing John’s cock until it hit the back of his throat. _ _

__John’s hipped tried to buck forward as he hissed, “Fuck.” He felt his partner pick up his speed and John was going to cum. “Christ, Sherlock, I’m going too…” with that John began to shoot his load down the man’s throat. His body tensed and shook which felt wonderful._ _

__Samuel sucked every last drop before he sat back on his feet. For a moment he wasn’t sure he saw it right but the John’s looked like he was panicking now. “John, what is happening?”_ _

__With John still trapped within his mind. It felt good to finally get some release but with the memory shifting tracks John realized that it wasn’t supposed to be Sherlock’s name but Jim’s that he meant to say. Jim got irate with him._ _

__“Jim, I am sorry. Please, I didn’t mean to say his name.”_ _

__Samuel was more than delighted to learn that Jim was not only feared by this man but he was the one that John was thinking about even though he said Sherlock’s name. The drug really was working well on him and Samuel couldn’t be happier. “What’s he going to do to you, John?”_ _

__“He’s going to brand me because I belong to him,” John said in a shaky voice. “Please, Jim, I’m sorry.”_ _

Samuel raised an eyebrow at that. He grabbed hold of John’s side and lifted him enough to see the brand on John’s back. It was a beautiful _JM_ that Samuel felt a little jealous about. That was a reminder that Jim was here before any of them. Samuel was more then determined to make sure none of them would ever forget that he was here. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and took a picture. He paused a moment before he sent off a text message and then he turned his attention back to John. “Now, tell me, John. What happened next?” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When they entered one of many of MI6’s secret facilities, Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg were greeted by a soldier that came up to Mycroft and saluted him. “Sir.” 

Mycroft’s face remained emotionless. “There are two men in the back of my car. Have them put into separate rooms, cuff them and keep an eye on them.” 

“Yes, sir.” The soldier then walked off to do as he was told. 

“Mycroft Holmes, I’d say it’s a pleasure but that is never the case with you, is it?” 

Mycroft turned to the voice. “Dr. Wilcox, I’m glad you are still here.” 

Dr. Wilcox spread his arms wide. “Where else would I be?” 

“True,” Mycroft murmured. 

“Can we save the pleasantries and get this over with?” Sherlock snapped. 

“And this must be Sherlock Holmes,” Dr Wilcox said, holding out a hand. “It’s a pleasure to make you’re acquaintance, Mr. Holmes.” 

Sherlock glared at the hand as if it offended him. “We are on a time crunch here. Can we just begin?” Sherlock walked past him and down the hall. 

Dr. Wilcox lowered his hand. “He isn’t much for being social, is he?” 

Mycroft sighed. “He never was. Not until Greg and John caught his eye.” Mycroft smiled at Greg who blushed slightly. 

Dr. Wilcox raised a brow at the silent exchange of the two. Never had he seen Mycroft smile before. He cleared his throat to grab their attention. “Shall we go before your brother gets impatience?” 

“Of course, Doctor. Lead the way,” Mycroft replied. 

Dr. Wilcox showed them to the room where they were going to be in. It was white and the chair looked like a dentist chair. He waved toward the chair and looked at Sherlock. “Mr. Holmes, please sit in that chair.” 

Sherlock did as he was asked to do. He sat down in the chair while Dr. Wilcox brought over a machine and started to hook up Sherlock to it with heart monitor and a nurse came in to start an IV. 

Greg felt worried for Sherlock. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. 

“He will be alright, Greg,” Mycroft said into Greg’s ear. 

“How do you know?” Greg whispered back. He hated to see so many people around Sherlock. Hooking him up to something that Greg began to think was going to be dangerous for the younger Holmes. 

“Because he is Sherlock,” Mycroft replied softly. 

Greg smiled at that. Even with just four little words, it meant so much. Sherlock was like a cat with nine lives and he always landed on his feet. “What do you think he is repressing?” 

Mycroft didn’t want to think about that because he made him angry. He didn’t want Sherlock to remember what Zachary did to him. He didn’t want his little brother to remember all those horrible things but what choice did they have? Mycroft stepped in front of Greg and took his hands into his own. He looked Greg in the eye and said, “I think it best if you weren’t here for this.” 

Greg pulled his hands away, anger and shock filling him. “What?” 

“I don’t know what will happen and to keep you safe I’d rather you not be here.” Mycroft explained. 

“That is a load of bullshit, Mycroft Holmes, and you know it,” Greg snapped. 

“Lestrade, he’s right. Maybe you should wait outside,” Sherlock said. 

Greg felt liked he’d been hit in the stomach. “Are you kidding me?” 

Either Holmes said another word. Greg huffed, “I don’t believe this. After all the shit we’ve been through.” 

“Gregory?” Mycroft touched Greg’s shoulder but Greg pulled away. 

“You know what? Piss off, Mycroft, and you too, Sherlock!” Greg stormed out of the room. 

Mycroft was about to go after him but he heard Sherlock say, “Mycroft, don’t. We need to stay to the plan.” 

Mycroft looked back at Sherlock and said, “How do you know this will work?” 

“Because I’m Sherlock and I always know.” Both Holmes shared a knowing smirk with their plan now in full motion. 

*****

When Jim awoke he was laying on a bed with one wrist handcuffed to the bed's headboard post. He reached into his suit jacket pocket with his free hand only to discover he'd been stripped of all tools and technical devices. Grumbling under his breath he wasn't to happy about being chained up knowing what Sherlock was going to do. He wanted to be there just in case Sherlock remembered something Jim deemed important enough to use against Samuel. Why couldn't the Holmes brothers see that they needed him more now then ever? 

Jim suddenly popped out of his thoughts when the door opened and in stepped a man he never thought would attempt to be alone with him again. The criminal gave his guest a sly smile as he purred, "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. Did they throw you out too? No, wait. They convinced you that babysitting me would be better suited for your skills. Am I right, kitten?" 

Greg stared daggers at the criminal as he closed the door behind him. Leaning against the door the DI wanted to tell the criminal to go to hell but he if he said nothing, he knew it would drive Jim crazy. If he learned anything of importants it was Jim Moriarty hated to be bored. So it would piss off the criminal even more if he didn't speak. 

Jim smiled wickedly. "Oh, wait a minute. They don't know you're in here, do they? I feel privileged." Jim winked at Greg, giggling like a school girl. "So tell me, kitten, what are you planning on doing to me?" 

Greg pulled out his phone from his pocket and began to type on it. There were so many things he wanted to ask but he didn’t want to speak just yet. 

“Ah, I see what’s going on here. You’re giving me a taste of my own medicine, is that it? The silent treatment because of how _bored_ I get. But, you forget I love the sound of my own voice. I could talk and talk and talk all day long. Besides I feel like you’re here for a different reason. You want to know about Samuel, don’t you? Of course you do. Why else would you be alone with me? Unless you want something more that the Iceman can’t provide to you. In which case Daddy would be happy to help you out.” 

Greg’s lips pursed into a thin line, he hated this man and had a great urge to kill him. Yet, a heat went straight to his groin when the memories of Jim touching him flashed before his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Gathering himself he looked back up at the criminal and said, “Tell me about Samuel.” 

Jim smiled at him while patting the empty spot on the bed next to him. “Come sit and I will.” 

Greg hesitated before he pealed himself from the door. Walking around the bed he was about to sit at the end of the bed when Jim made a disappointed whine. 

“No not there, kitten. Sit beside me,” Jim purred giving Greg a sly grin. “I promise not to bite…hard.” 

Greg rolled his eyes. He really didn’t want to sit beside Jim but the criminal was handcuffed at least. What harm could he do? “Fine,” Greg huffed as he moved until his back was against the headboard and his hands were in his lap. “Now, tell me about Samuel or I will walk out of here.” 

“Alright, alright don’t get your patties in a knot,” Jim pouted, crossing his free arm over his chest. “What do you want to know?” 

Greg thought for a moment. The one big question on his mind just kept eating away at him because he was afraid. “W – what will he do to J – John?” Greg’s voice sound weak. He was afraid for his friend and what another psychopath was doing to him. Why was it always John? It was selfish of him to think that anyone else should be in John’s place but John had been through hell. It wasn’t right he was still being subjected to more torture. 

Jim’s smile disappeared from his face. At the mention of John, he didn’t want to think about it because he knew. 

“Why do you want to know that? I’m sure there are plenty of other things…” 

“Tell me,” Greg snapped, “I _need_ to know.” 

Jim tilted his head to the side, staring at Greg for a long time before he spoke again. “He would be trying to get entail on…” Jim paused a moment, down casting his eyes away from Greg. “On me.” 

“What, why? John doesn’t know anything about you,” Greg huffed. 

“That’s not quite true, kitten,” Jim sighed.

Greg turned his body to Jim so he could look at him full on. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, feeling anger building inside him. 

“Johnny and I spent some time alone together. I’m sure you remember the mess with Zachary and his pet. Well, at the time I killed his pet’s brother back at the mansion, Johnny was in the room. Things were said. More then I mentioned that Johnny seemed to have forgotten. I picked him up a few weeks after he was healed and we talked. There were things he didn’t recall. I realized then that Zachary must have pumped him full of that “forget-me” medicine that made him forget some things.” 

“That doesn’t make since. What would he want John to forget?” Greg asked confused. 

“Well, he was trying to turn Johnny into his own little toy soldier. He wanted him to forget things from his past to make him more compliant.”

“How would you know this?” 

Jim smirked at him. “Because they tried to force it on me and on Sherlock, which it seems Zachary succeeded with him, why else would we be here?” 

Greg’s brow furrowed. He looked from Jim to the door. He wanted to be in the room when Sherlock went under but he felt like he’d be a distraction. Not to mention he felt like Sherlock didn’t want him there. But, if he was going to be a part of the Holmes family he should be there as support. With that in mind Greg stood and headed for the door when suddenly he heard a ringtone sound from the table beside the door. 

“Can you get that, kitten? It sounds like a text message.” 

Greg stopped and looked back at the master criminal who was smiling at him. He turned back to the desk and picked up the phone. It was password protected. “What’s the password?” 

Jim rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you think I’d tell you that?” 

Greg shrugged. “I guess we won’t find out then.” Greg grabbed the doorknob and started to turn it when Jim hissed, “Okay, fine. Don’t leave.” Greg smiled triumphantly and turned back to the criminal. “Well?” 

“5,6,4,6,” Jim stated flatly. 

As Greg typed in the numbers he realized what it smelled and glared at Jim. 

Jim shrugged at him. “What? You wanted to know so I told you.” 

“He doesn’t belong to you!” Greg shouted. Christ, he was angry. He wanted to punch the man in the face. It wouldn’t fix anything but it might make him feel better on some sort of level. 

Jim kept smiling at Greg for a moment before he asked, “What’s the message say, kitten?” 

Greg wanted to throw the phone at the criminal but instead he looked down at the phone. It took him a second but finally he found the message from an unknown number. “There is no name with the message and the headline says, “I will fix it for you.” What does that mean?” 

Jim’s eyes widened. “Don’t open that message. Just give me the phone.” 

Greg could see the panic on Jim’s face which made him finger glide over the screen until the message opened and suddenly his blood ran cold. “Oh, Christ,” he breathed. 

“What? What is it? Show me!” Jim asked frantically. 

Greg did. He walked the phone over and showed it to Jim. “Tell me where he is?” 

Jim shook his head. “It’s not that simple.” He stared at his phone. It was a picture of Johnny naked and bound to a bed. Anger shot through him. _No one touches my Johnny._

“Jim,” Greg snapped. When he had Jim’s attention he snarled. “Tell me where to find the bastard!” 

“You can’t,” Jim snapped. “This is a message to me. You need to let me go.” 

“Are you mad? Wait, stupid question,” Greg murmured. “Tell me what the message means?” 

Jim sighed dramatically. “He wants me to go to him, maybe as a trade for Johnny.” 

“Then we need to tell Sherlock,” Greg turned but Jim reached out and grabbed onto him. “Let go of me.” 

“No, you can’t tell anyone, kitten. This message is for me to come alone. If Sherlock or Mycroft finds out we lose John.” 

Greg’s brow furrowed. He was searching for another way because there had to be. “Take me with you.”  
Jim’s eyes brows raised, he was not expecting that. “What?” 

“You heard me. I’m going with you. Whatever Sherlock is doing he will remember and be there but I want to go with you now. John shouldn’t face this alone.” 

“He won’t be alone,” Jim hissed. 

Greg smirked. “He will feel alone even with you there. I think it’s time you and I team up again to save him.” 

Jim smiled at that and nodded. “Okay, kitten. You sold me. Undo these cuffs and let’s be on our way.” 

Greg walked over and removed the cuff off of Jim’s wrist. To Jim’s word they headed for the door and Greg opened it to find a guard posted at the door. He quickly closed it and looked to Jim. “There is a guard that wasn’t there before. What should we do?”

“Let me see.” Jim moved so he could looked out the door and to his relief the guard looked a little like him. He turned to Greg and whispered, “Ask him to come in here.” 

“What, why?” Greg asked frantically. 

“Just do it!” Jim whined. 

Greg waited until Jim was behind the door before Greg opened it a little and called over the guard. “Uh, Sergeant, can you come in here a moment please?” 

The Sergeant did not hesitate as he turned and entered the room. “What is it, sir?” He asked but had no time to react when Jim grabbed the man around the throat and began to choke him. The man was trying grip onto the arm around his neck but he couldn’t. His eyes began to roll back into his head.

“Don’t kill him,” Greg warned. 

The man finally passed out and Jim let him drop to the floor. Greg checked the soldiers pulse and was glad that he was still alive. Jim leaned down and began to remove the man’s clothes. 

“What are you doing now?” Greg asked. 

“Well, they won’t let you just walk out the front door with me, kitten. I need a disguise and this is the best we have on short notice. So either help me or don’t but the faster we are the sooner you get to see Johnny boy.” 

Greg snorted, “Fine.” He helped Jim take the man’s clothes off and then cuff him to the bed with using Jim’s tie as a gag. 

“God, that’s one of my favorite ties. Now, it’s ruined,” Jim pouted. 

“Wow, you must really care,” Greg said sarcastically. 

Jim glared at him. “Don’t think I don’t, kitten. Everything I’m doing is because I _care._ The last word left a bitter taste in Jim’s mouth. He had feeling toward John but he wasn’t for sure what they really meant. What 

John truly meant to him. It seems he was about ready to find out. 

They walked out the door and made it past the other guards with ease. None of them looking in their direction because who would think to try to fool MI6? When they made it out the front door, they made it to Greg’s car. Greg got into the driver seat while Jim sat in his passenger seat. “Where too?” 

“Just drive and I will tell you when to turn,” Jim stated as his fingers glided over his phone screen. 

Greg felt a little uneasy about that but he did as he was told. They made it out the gate and headed east.

Jim was typing out a message to the unknown number. 

_In route and I come baring a gift. – JM_

_I can hardly wait. – Unknown_

Jim lowered his phone and stared at Greg for a moment. He hated that Greg was going to be used to help get Johnny back to him but better Greg then him or Johnny. Not to mention who Greg’s partner was, one of the world’s most powerful men so Samuel would have control London with Greg as his pet. Jim hoped Samuel would see it that way because Jim thought about it himself. He’d love to have Mycroft on his knees while the Iceman sucked on his cock. There was nothing more beautiful then controlling such power. In the end, Jim always got what he wanted. Right now he wanted Johnny back and he would stop at nothing to get his doctor back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? This might not be as long as my other stories but we shall see. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also I started writing a SuperLock. :) Check it out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is poor Jim and enjoy.

When the car came to a stop in front of mansion on the outskirts of city, Greg and Jim stepped out of the car. There were guards with dogs walking the grounds on either side of the fence. Jim moved close to Greg and whispered, “Do keep in mind, kitten, what we talked about.” 

“I know, Jim, and for the love of God stop calling me that,” Greg huffed.  


Jim smiled and purred, “Whatever you say, Gregory.” 

Greg rolled his eyes as they began to walk toward the building. They froze when the front door opened and out stepped two large men with automatic rifles in their hands. “Jim?” Greg said wearily.

“Hands where we can see them and no sudden movements or we will shoot you in the kneecaps,” one henchman demanded. 

Jim frowned at the thought of this low budget criminal that looked like he could be nothing more than a bouncer at a strip club somewhere. _Are there really no good henchmen left in this bloody country?_ Jim scowled in his mind. 

However, with them holding the guns Greg did as the man told them to do. He raised his arms and looked to Jim to do the same. Jim rolled his eyes and mocked Greg’s movements even though he really didn’t want too. Both henchmen walked over and did a body search but found no weapons of any sort. Satisfied they walked the pair inside and made sure the door locked behind him. 

The house had an old country feel too it. It had wood floors to match the paneling’s and stair case. There was a beautiful Victorian rug that led through to a back room where they were taken. As they entered the room, it was a big office and sitting behind a old oak desk was a man with silver hair wearing a white t-shirt, black leather vest, jeans, and snake skin boots that were propped up on the desk. He was cutting up pieces of an apple with a pocket knife when the two entered, he smiled at them before placing a piece of apple into his mouth. “Well this a turn up isn’t it, Jimmy?” He chewed slowly as his gaze went from Jim to Greg and back to Jim. “I thought I said to come alone. Who does the sexy fox belong too, Jimmy?” 

Greg felt a shiver run down this spin at the man’s voice. He seemed to speak like Zachary but he looked nothing like the man or like Jim. The man was dressed like what Greg would be if he was going to a club when he was off duty. It made him feel uneasy. 

“This is DI Lestrade who belongs to Mycroft Holmes and I’d like to make a trade if you will,” Jim announced happily.

Greg took a step back from Jim. “What the hell, Jim?” 

Samuel looked pleased. “What kind of deal, Jimmy?” 

“I’ll make you the deal to take him and you give me Johnny. We’ll call it square.” 

“You bastard!” Greg shouted angrily. He was about to lung at Jim when one of the henchmen pointed his gun at him forcing him to freeze. 

“Oh, don’t take it to heart, kitten. You knew what this was,” Jim mused. 

“I’ll kill you, Jim Moriarty,” Greg snarled. He really wanted too and given the chance he would. 

“Children, children please calm yourselves. Daddy doesn’t like it when you fight,” Samuel cooed. Both men turned their attention toward him, their stomachs knotting from the madman’s words. “This little act won't work. Johnny isn’t going anywhere and neither are you, I’m afraid. We have unfinished business, Jimmy. Now, that Zachary is out of the picture thanks to you, I think it’s time you and I got reacquainted.” He looked to Greg and something anew flashed before his eyes.  
“You know I think I have a better idea for you,” he said to Greg.

Greg didn’t like the sound of that. When he looked over to Jim, he saw that there was fear behind those chocolate brown eyes. He wanted to help the crazed criminal even after all he had done. The lunatic did save John’s life more than once. Call it what you will an obsession or passiveness, if it wasn’t for Jim, John would be dead. 

Samuel waved his hand to the seats in front of his desk and said, “Please sit, Jimmy.” 

Jim hated not being the one in control of a situation. He was the mastermind; however, the man sitting before him was believe it or not his mentor. The man helped make Jim who he was and he wasn’t for sure if he wanted to thank him or cut his throat. Maybe he would thank him as he cut his throat. The thought made Jim smile slightly. 

As Jim sat Samuel stood and walked around to sit on the edge of his desk. He looked to Greg and said, “Please move around and sit in my chair, Detective Inspector.” Greg hesitated as he looked to Jim who nodded at him. So, he did as he was told and moved around until he sat where Samuel had been just moments ago. He leaned to look around Samuel so he could see Jim’s face as Samuel looked down at Jim as he spoke. “You’re a psychopath, a sociopath, which means you have feelings for nothing or no one. Yet you kidnapped, tortured, fucked, and branded Doctor John Watson for days on end. You admitted to having feelings for him and when he rejected you, you did nothing. Tell me something, Jimmy, how does caring fit into your profile? How can one ordinary man like him make someone like you feel so much?” 

Jim didn’t really know how to answer that. He stared unblinking trying to run all the calculations in his mind to find an answer but to surprise he couldn’t find one. Feelings were foreign to him and he didn’t understand it. How did Johnny make him care so much? He shook his head and said, “I don’t know.” 

Samuel shook his head. “I gave him the truth serum, Jimmy. He told me everything and he even told me a part of him cares for you. Not sure why. Could be Stockholm Syndrome but he does care. How does that make you feel?”  
An unknown feeling began to swell up in Jim’s chest. Was it hope? Did Johnny really say that he cared for him or was it just Samuel fucking with him? He wanted to know the truth and he’d only get that from Johnny himself.  
Suddenly Samuel grabbed hold of Jim’s arm and yanked him to his feet, slamming him up against the desk. Samuel was thrusting his hips forward into Jim’s arse while talking into his ear. “Do you want to know what memory he chose? The one where he accidentally said Sherlock’s name and you punished him for it.” Samuel slapped Jim’s arse making Jim jumped but he bit back his yelp. “Does he call you Daddy, Jimmy? Oh, you’re such a naughty boy. You should know better than that, baby.” 

Jim began to struggle, trying to get free but Samuel was so much stranger then he was. “Don’t…” Jim stated firmly. He was a grown man for Christ sake. Why was this happening to him again? Just like Zachary let those henchmen do to him while Sherlock and the rest watched. No, he couldn’t do this. He didn’t want it and now he began to see what he had done to John. 

Samuel reached around and began to unzip Jim’s trousers. Slowly he lowered them along with his pants revealing Jim’s white firm arse. Samuel ran a hand over Jim’s cheeks, smiling he said, “Mmmm, so soft and smooth, Jimmy, just like I remember all those years ago.” 

Jim reached around and tried to cover himself but that only made Samuel angrier. 

Samuel looked at Greg and commanded, “Grab onto his arms and don’t let go. If you let go I will not be so gentle with Johnny.” 

Greg didn’t want too. He didn’t want to be in this room and watch as Jim got fucked. The last time he watched this was because he was angry for what Jim had done to Mycroft. Since that time Jim was trying to help by keeping people safe. Greg understood all that. Did Jim deserve this? In the back of Greg’s mind he wanted to say yes but as a cop he wanted to fight to stop it. But, if he tried than Samuel would hurt John and from the sounds of it he already had. Greg found his new source of hatred toward the man that now was unzipping his own jeans and lowering them. He didn’t want to do this but he leaned forward and grabbed onto Jim’s arms and pulled until Jim’s chest was lying across the desk. “Jim,” Greg said softly, “Look at me.”

Jim did. His gaze shifted up until he found Greg’s soft eyes staring back at him. He saw so many emotions behind that gaze and it made him angry. But, the more he looked into Greg’s eyes he realized it wasn’t pity but reassurance. 

“Keep looking at me. Whatever happens, just look at me, alright?”

Jim smiled a knowing smile and nodded. He remembered those were the words the Iceman said to Greg when he was giving Greg a hand job. _My, how the tables turn._ Jim thought bitterly to himself. In the few short years his evil intentions have long since passed, well not all of them, but because of Zachary, Jim found he was doing more good than bad. Maybe Johnny did change his heart and it grew three sizes more but who truly knew for sure. 

Samuel kicked Jim’s legs a part. He was going to make this hurt. “You’re a worthless piece of shit whose only purpose in life is to get fucked and in more ways than one I might add. I know Zachary told you differently, pet, but I’d never lie to you.” He lined up his cock with Jim’s arse, rubbing it up and down his entrance.  
“Just keep your focus on me, Jim,” Greg said softly. “Breathe deep.” 

Jim tried to refocus on Greg’s face but when Samuel thrust his cock into him, his vision went black. It hurt but Jim kept his jaw tight. He didn’t want to make a sound. 

“God, you’re so tight and hot,” Samuel groaned. He was only a few inches in when he pulled back slightly and pushed, Jim’s body giving him a few more inches inside. 

Jim didn’t realize until he heard Greg’s voice that his eyes were closed. 

“Jim,” Greg said sharply, “Open your eyes. Look at me.” 

Once again Jim did as he was asked. He opened his eyes and looked at Greg. Those dark eyes staring back at him with concern and anger. It surprisingly made him feel slightly better that he wasn’t alone.

Greg squeezed Jim’s arms for a little reassurance. He wanted Jim to understand he was here for him even as weird as it was. He never pictured himself talking to Jim in this manner. To try and comfort him but they both had been through so much. Greg understood Jim more and all he wanted to do was to play the protective father roll over this scared little child because that was what Jim was. These men had done this to him when he was a child, torturing him and making him into this uncaring, unfeeling monster. But, Greg saw something change in Jim the last time they were together. Jim had let Greg take the gun away from him to shoot Charles for what the man was trying to do to the people he loved. For that, Greg owed him. 

When Samuel was all the way in he felt something wet and warm coating his cock. “Looks like someone is self lubing,” Samuel mocked as he pulled back and thrust in again.

Jim made a hissing sound at how much it felt like it was on fire. He realized he was also bleeding and was a little grateful for that. However, this whole thing was tarring him a part and he felt like he was going to snap. He tried pulling his arms away but Greg’s grip only tightened keeping him in place. “Let go,” Jim snarled at Greg.  
Greg shook his head. “If I do then John suffers for it. I can’t let go, Jim. Please don’t make me.” 

The words register to Jim but he still tried to pull a few more times. A part of him didn’t care because he wanted the pain to stop but he doesn’t want this man to claim what was his either. Johnny belonged to him and he be damn if he’d let this man fuck what was his. 

“Mmmm, that’s right, Jimmy. Listen to the sexy silver fox,” Samuel purred into Jim’s ear. “I wonder how he would feel. Have you fucked him to, Jimmy? We could play with him together if you like.” 

“You don’t want him,” Jim bit out. “He isn’t much fun to play with.” 

Samuel chuckled darkly. “First words out of your mouth while I’m fucking you are you want me to leave him alone? No, I think we should play with him.” When Jim finally was open enough, Samuel found a steady rhythm and to his delight saw the DI’s body reacting. “I think someone is enjoying watching you get fucked.” 

Jim looked up, meeting Greg’s eyes. The DI’s pupils were dilated, his breathing was heavier and there was a slight tightness to the front his trousers. It surprised Jim that Greg looked to be turned on by this display but then remembering how this all came to be Jim realized he shouldn’t be that surprised. That’s when Jim got a crazy idea. “Kiss me,” Jim whispered to Greg. 

Greg didn't want to be turned on by the violent display but he was. _Am I really that fucked up?_ He wondered. Then he heard Jim whisper something to him that he wasn’t for sure he heard correctly but when the master criminal repeated his plea Greg thought he’d lost his mind. There was no way he wanted to kiss him while the madman was fucking Jim but maybe it was Jim’s way of saying, _Your words aren’t helping so give me something else to focus on._ It seemed like Samuel wasn’t going to object to him either so Greg leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Jim’s. 

Time came to a crawl as Jim’s focus went completely on Greg and the way the DI was kissing him. Jim wondered why he hadn’t kissed the man sooner. It was heavenly when Greg opened his mouth and let Jim’s tongue slip inside. His tongue didn’t let any part go unexplored and he smiled when Greg let a moan slip from the back of his throat. This was what Jim needed and he started to feel heat pool in his groan. 

Samuel was enjoying the sight before him and at that moment a new plan began to form in his mind. His thrusts started to pick up speed. How he wanted to cum inside his Jimmy again. “So, perfect.” 

Jim was grunting into Greg’s mouth with each hard thrust. He felt himself reaching his end because after a few more thrusts on his protest and with Greg also kissing him, Jim came with a muffled cry. His body tightened around Samuel’s cock and he too came with Jim’s name like silk on his lips. 

Greg pulled back and stared at Jim’s face while the criminal came. He looked hot even though Greg knew how wrong his thoughts were. Jim was an attractive man and he’d be stupid not to think so seeing all they’ve been through together so far. A part of him did want to fuck Jim and he wanted Jim to fuck him but again that was wrong. Then he shuddered at the thought of Jim just taking it from him. Maybe that’s what it would need to come down too because he couldn’t see himself doing it willingly with Mycroft being in the back of his mind. But, a part of him told him he was being an idiot and that he should do it. The sound of Samuel’s voice brought Greg back out of his thoughts. 

“That was what I needed. Thank you, Jimmy,” Samuel said after a few minutes of trying to catch his breath. He slowly pulled out making Jim whimper slightly and he smiled. “Next time I’ll try to be gentler,” he said soothing, kissing the back of Jim’s neck. 

“Fuck off and die,” Jim spat out. He finally pulled his arms free from Greg and was about to turn and attack Samuel when a nasty smelling cloth covered his mouth and nose. Jim tried to fight it but after a moment or two he slowly fell limp in Samuel’s arms. 

Samuel laid Jim on the ground and turned his gaze up to meet Greg’s. “Your choice if you want the chloroform or plan B,” Samuel mused. 

Greg didn’t want either but he’d rather the chloroform over whatever the hell plan B was. “What are you going to do?” 

Samuel rolled his eyes. “Plan B it is…”

Greg began to panic when Samuel began to walk around the desk with a determined look on his face which made Greg shout, “Chloroform.” 

Samuel smiled and said, “Good choice.” Samuel moved slowly until he stood behind Greg. “Don’t fight it, Inspector.” 

Greg looked down at Jim and wondered what was going to happen to them. He didn’t want anything else to happen but the fear of waking up naked while bound to a bed was something he was foreseeing in his future. His thoughts shifted to Mycroft and Sherlock and he was mentally apologizing for running off when he should of went to them in the first place. He wouldn’t have seen Jim get fucked by his old captive or fear of what was going to come next. However, he had no time to change him mind when suddenly the cloth was placed over his mouth and nose. He fought only for a moment but he took in a deep breath and watched helplessly as his world faded into an endless sea of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I was going to have it to where Greg left the room but than I had a brain storm of Greg talking Jim through it. Thought it would be interesting to see where this went that way and I like it. Hope you did too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FEELS! I'd say sorry but I'm really not. This has been playing out in my head for some time and I finally had the chance to seat down and focus on it. I love this! It pains me so much but I enjoyed it. Hope you do too.

“Okay, I want you to count back from 10,” Dr. Wilcox said, placing a mask over Sherlock’s mouth and nose.  


Sherlock turned his gaze from the doctor to the ceiling, “10…9…8…” 

“I’ll be here, Sherlock,” Mycroft said softly. “Just make sure not to get lost in there.” 

Sherlock smirked as his eyes fluttered closed before he could retort with a sarcastic comment. 

Within a blinked of an eye Sherlock was standing in some woods by a small stream. His brow furrowed not fully understanding where he was at first. Then he heard it. 

_“Freak!”_

Sherlock spun to see a group of boys bulling a small young boy who was no older than ten sitting by himself under a tree and reading a book. One of the boys took his book and began to rip the pages from it while two others were holding him down. The forth boy who looked to be the biggest one was now straddling the young boys hips. 

_“I told you to stay away from my big brother but did you listen? NO! Now, I’m going to give you what for!” The boy began to pull down the smaller boys pants, a wild gleam in his eye._

_“Uh, Carl maybe you should stop,” one of the other boys said._

_Carl looked up at the rest of them who looked scared. “If you don’t want to stay then leave…NOW!” Carl shouted. The other boys rushed off leaving them alone. “This is better anyway, isn’t it? Just you and me.”_

_“Please, don’t,” the young boy begged. He tried to wiggle free but the other boy was pinning him with his body so he couldn’t get away._

_Carl pushed his own pants down; his cock was as hard as a rock. “This is for taking him from me, you worthless piece of shit!” Carl thrust his hips driving his cock into him. The boy cried out in pain while he thrashed beneath his attacker trying to get free. However, Carl covered the boy’s mouth with his hand. “God, you’re so small and tight. I guess he’s been gentle with you, hasn’t he? Not like he was with me. It hurt like hell but I learned to enjoy it. Just like you are, you little bitch. That’s right, you fucking slut. Take my cock like a good boy.” Carl pulled back and thrust his hips, driving his cock as far in as the little boy’s body would let him. “Christ, you feel good. No wonder my brother likes you.”_

_Tears were streaming down the little boy’s red stained face. It hurt but he couldn’t find a way out. All he wanted to do was go home and never to come out again but he knew that was impossible. The boy fought him as much as he could until Carl got a steady rhythm going at which point he could only lay there and take it._

_“That’s it, you little whore. You like my cock so much, don’t you? Tell me you like it!”_

_The boy cried and nodded out of fear while making a noise in the back of his throat, knowing what could happen if he didn’t._

_“Oh, yes,” Carl cooed, speeding up his thrusts. “I’m so close now. Fuck, you’re such a fucking hot piece of arse.” He grabbed onto the boys cock and began to pump it frantically. The boy felt himself getting close and was thankfully that his mouth was covered to muffle his sudden screams as he came. “That’s it, Jimmy! Yes! Fuck!” Carl screamed as he came inside of Jim. After a few moments Carl pulled out and removed his hand. With the other that was covered with Jim’s cum, he brought it up to Jim’s mouth and said, “Be a good boy and lick it clean.”_

_Jim glared at him but did as he was told. He opened his mouth and began to lick away his cum from Carl’s hand. When he was finished Carl stood and pulled up his pants. “You’re such a little freak.” Carl turned and was about to leave when he stopped. He turned and saw over across on the other side of the stream was another young boy hiding in the bushes. Carl’s gaze met the others gaze, smiling wickedly at the other young boy before he turned and walked away._

Sherlock stood there stone still. He was about to call out to Jim when the scenery around him began to fade and he reappeared inside a cave. 

_“Don’t be afraid, Sherlock, I’m here.”_

_There was a sudden flash of lighting followed with a loud clash of thunder. Young Sherlock clung to the older boy that sat with him._

_“Why does it have to sound so angry?” young Sherlock inquired softly, head buried into the older boy’s chest._

_“Well, I heard the explanation like this. The lighting says something to the thunder and the thunder bouncing back.”_

_“But, it makes me scared. I don’t like it,” young Sherlock pouted._

_“Sherlock, look at me.”_

_Young Sherlock hesitated before he pulled back to meet his gaze._

_“I can make you feel better if you like but you must trust me. Do you trust me, Sherlock?”_

_“Yes, Zachary, I trust you,” young Sherlock replied. His blue-green eyes full of life._

_Zachary smiled at him. He ran his fingers through young Sherlock’s curly dark hair as he said softly, “That’s my good boy.” He pulled out a syringe and stuck it into young Sherlock’s arm. “This will help you to relax, Sherlock. Just relax and let the drug take hold of you, baby.”_

_Young Sherlock felt dizzy and his vision a blur. His hold world was fading to black around him. “Zachary?” he breathed fearfully._

_Zachary began to unzip young Sherlock’s trousers and pulled them down. “It’s okay, Sherlock. Remember you can trust me. I’ll be gentle with you.”_

Sherlock felt like he was going to be sick. Why was he here? He didn't need to see this nor did he want to see it. It was as though fell down a rabbit hole. It was weird for him to be looking on to what happened to him other than looking through young Sherlock’s eyes. 

Suddenly Mycroft appeared beside him. “The mind is a remarkable thing, Sherlock. It’s like we’re watching a play even though that’s you.” 

“Mycroft? But…” 

“I’m not real either. You just needed something to cling to, something you know to be safe. However, I’m surprised you chose me over John.” 

“He hasn’t fully be there for me like I want him to be. You on the other hand…” 

“Don’t be so naive, Sherlock. After everything Moriarty and Zachary has done John, he is still standing loyally by your side.” 

Sherlock turned away. “Yes, but at what cost? I love him, Mycroft. He is my best friend but it seems I just keep putting him in danger just being around me. It’s not far to him.” Sherlock turned back in time to see Zachary slipping his cock into a drugged young Sherlock. 

_“Oh, Sherlock, you’re so much better then I previously imagined you to be,” Zachary purred, rolling his hips. “Fuck that’s good, my beautiful boy._

Sherlock turned to Mycroft. “Get me the hell out of here,” he snapped angrily.

“Don’t look at me. This is your dream, Sherlock, not mine,” Mycroft retort. 

“I don’t know how to get out,” Sherlock said panicky. 

_“Yes, Sherlock, that’s my good boy. I love the little noises you make even if you don’t realize or remember. I’d wish you’d remember me doing this to you but we can’t let big brother find out now, can we? We wouldn’t want me to get in trouble, am I right?” He thrust inside forcing a moan from young Sherlock’s throat. “Mmmm, that’s what I thought.”_

“Sherlock, calm down and control your mind. You can do this,” Mycroft encouraged. 

_“Christ, I’m so close, Sherlock,” Zachary said, grabbing onto young Sherlock’s small cock. “I want you to cum with me.” He began to pump his hand up and down young Sherlock’s cock which forced a deep groan from the young boy’s lips._

“Make it stop!” Sherlock shouted. 

“Sherlock, you must clear your mind,” Mycroft repeated. “If you don’t then you…” 

_“Oh, Sherlock, fuck! That feels so good, baby. Such a good boy for daddy,” Zachary purred they came simultaneously._

Sherlock sat down and curled his knees to his chest while burring his face in his knees. He couldn’t face the reality of it. It was one thing to know that someone he thought cared for him told him of what he did to him and not recalling it but it’s so much different to actually see it being played out before his eyes. His world was crashing down around him. 

Suddenly John was standing before him. “Listen up, soldier. You need to figure this out, alright?” 

Sherlock looked up to find it was only himself and John back in their flat. “John?” He asked sobbingly. 

“I need you to get off your sexy little arse and come find me, Sherlock.” 

“But, I can’t. I just want to stay here in our flat,” Sherlock whimpered. 

John sighed. “Sherlock, we’re inside you mind palace. I need you out there looking for me so whatever it is you’re blocking out, you need to break through it.” 

“It’s too hard, John and it hurts so much.” 

John moved and sat down beside Sherlock. “I know, Sherlock. But, I need you and I promise if you come for me I’ll pick up the broken pieces and put you back together just like I know you’re willing to do for me.” 

Sherlock turned his gaze to meet John’s. “I’m sorry I got you into this.” 

“This isn’t your fault, Sherlock. None of it is. Now, it’s time for you to do what you do best and be clever. Be the man I fell in love with. You can do this, my love.” 

Sherlock gave a small smile, “I love you too, John.” 

John began to slowly vanish along with the surrounding as Sherlock now stood in front of a large mansion home. He turned to see his younger self standing at the bottom steps looking up fearfully at the door. For a second, Sherlock was confused until he heard a man yelling from an opened window in the sitting room. He moved to the window to see Zachary’s father and another man having quite the loud discussion with Zachary and another boy stood before the two men.

 _“You no good piece of rubbish! How could you let this happen?” Mr. Powers snapped angrily at Zachary._

_“Father, please! I’m sorry.” Zachary shouted._

_“You let him get killed. He was a ticket out of this mess!” Mr. Powers back handed Zachary, sending him crashing to the floor. The other boy knelt down next to him, holding his hand for comfort._

_“I can get another one. Just give me a little time.” Zachary begged, rubbing his hand._

_“Like who? Jimmy is fighting against us now. We need to make the authorities see that he has done this.”_

_“And how will you accomplish this exactly?” The other man replied calmly. “He is smart, unpredictable, and he has miles of blackmail on all of us. I don’t see how we can even begin to stop him.”_

_“Oh come on, Ben. We can think of something like, what about sending Zachary and Samuel to fetch that the younger Holmes boy?” He turned to Zachary and said, “You two are close, right?”_

_“I can’t. Mycroft broke it off with me because he thinks something happened between Sherlock and me.” Zachary explained._

_“Well, you need to fix this mess. You made it so it’s your job to clean it up.” Mr. Powers hissed._  
_“Shouldn’t this be the best time to sell the house and move on?” Samuel murmured._

_“That’s the thing, son,” Mr. Abbott said. “This house isn’t just ours and I can assure you that it will be standing here for many more years to come. Now, go and don’t come back until you’ve talked some reason, Jimmy! And inform him that we will let him be if he leaves well enough alone.” Both boys agreed as they headed for the door._

_Young Sherlock quickly moved behind some bushes as the front door opened and out rushed Zachary with Samuel close behind him. They were heading toward his car when Zachary stopped and turned his attention back around, looking at the bushes where young Sherlock hid._

_“Come on, Zachary! We need to get going!” Samuel shouted, getting into the passenger seat._

_Zachary smiled before he turned back around and got into the drive seat, kicking up a cloud of dirty as they drove off._

Sherlock watched as his younger self looked up at the big house then turned his gaze right at him.  
“Are you going to stop them?” young Sherlock asked. 

Sherlock looked into the young boys eyes and nodded. “Yes. I am here to stop them from hurting you or anyone ever again.” 

Young Sherlock smiled up at him and replied, “Good.” 

*****

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at Mycroft who was seating in a chair beside him. Mycroft stood the moment he realized Sherlock was awake. “And?” 

Sherlock smiled as he sat up. “I know where they are but we are going to need man power.” 

Just then Anthea rushed into the room. “Gregory and Jim are gone.” 

Mycroft looked livid but Sherlock put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get them back. First we need to go over my plan.” Sherlock got up and headed for the door. 

“Sherlock, stop,” Mycroft demanded but when Sherlock didn’t, Mycroft grabbed onto his arm to stop him. When Sherlock was looking at him, Mycroft asked, “Do you remember?” 

Sherlock didn’t think that this was the time or place for this so all he said was, “Let’s make sure no one ever gets hurt again.” 

Mycroft nodded in agreement and they took off down the hall and into the weapons room to suit up. They were going to end this madness once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm really not sorry but I am happy I could do this at least once with Sherlock. It turned out better than I hoped. More to come soon. Thanks again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. It's something I had on the brain for a little while now and I wanted to write it out.

When Greg slowly came to he realized he was in a dark room with his hands bound behind him. He tried to see if the handcuffs had any give to them as he pulled to try and free himself but they were relentless. With a sigh he didn’t know what else to do until he heard another sound coming from the darkness. “Hello?” he asked softly and instantly regretted it. This was like something out of a horror movie and he felt like this was the part in the movie where he was going to die. 

“No, need to be afraid, kitten,” Jim purred from within the darkness. “It’s only me.” 

Greg’s heart began hammer wildly in his chest. The thought of being alone and trapped with the likes of Jim Moriarty didn’t make him feel any less comforting. Still he doubted that Jim would do anything to hurt him. “Jim, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, kitten. Just ever so fine and…” Jim let his words trail off. Greg felt Jim’s hand start to massage the inside of his calf and worked it slowly up Greg’s thigh. The DI jumped at the sudden contact not expecting the criminal’s hand to be free since his wasn’t. 

“Jim, what are you doing?” Greg asked with a slight edge in his tone. 

Jim’s hand slowly worked its way up to the front of Greg’s trousers and he began to massage him with small circles. “You’re so beautiful when you’re afraid, Detective Inspector.” 

Greg tried to shrink away from the touch but Jim grabbed onto his leg to hold him in place. “Jim, please don’t do this. You just had a traumatic experience. I _get_ it. I _understand_ why you think you need to…” 

Jim shot his hand up to Greg’s throat and slammed his head against the floor. “Don’t you dare try to patronize me, kitten. I know what happened to me was tragic and no young boy should suffer the way I did. But, look at me now,” Jim snarled dangerously. “I am a killer, a psychopath, and one of the world’s most wanted men. I am a spider at the center of a web and know how each of my beautiful strings work. I am a monster and don’t you dare forget that, Gregory Lestrade.” 

Greg saw stars the moment his head hit the concrete floor. His hands were hurting with being crushed under not only his weight but the weight of Jim on top of him. He could hardly think let alone move but it didn’t take a genius to understand why Jim was acting this way. He had seen Jim at his most vulnerable, submitting to a man that tortured him for days, weeks, months and even years at a time. Greg knew it wasn’t an act with how afraid the criminal was to be reliving his nightmares over again. This, right now, was Jim acting out of fear and anger because of what he witness. Greg understood that. “I know, Jim,” Greg choked out. “You don’t have to convince me of something I already know.” 

Jim’s grip tighten a little more which worried Greg that Jim might just actually choke him to death. _I knew it. I knew I was going to die here._ Greg thought to himself. 

“No, I’m not going to kill you, Gregory,” Jim growled low. “But, I am going to fuck you.” 

Greg was not prepared for Jim’s hands to be unbuttoning his trousers and tugging them down until they were completely removed from his body. “Jim, don’t,” Greg begged but Jim wasn’t stopping. 

“You think you can tease me with that kiss and not except me to do anything about it. Poor little, kitten. Don’t worry; Daddy will fill your aching pussy with his rock hard cock,” Jim hissed as he pulled down Greg’s boxers until they were completely removed, exposing Greg’s half hard member to him. Jim took it into his hand forcing a groan out of Greg’s mouth. “Ooh, someone likes that.” 

Greg was doing all he could to fight his body. He didn’t want Jim to touch him or to like what the crazed madman was doing do him. “P – Please, Jim, d – don’t do this,” Greg stuttered. 

“You know that you want it, pet,” Jim purred, rubbing the tip of Greg’s cock with his thumb. 

Greg shuddered and gasped at the sensation. “N – No, I really don’t,” Greg forced out. Even though it was dark and he couldn’t see a damn thing, Greg’s eyes were tightly closed. He felt safer somehow but he knew he was far from it. 

“Don’t lie to Daddy, pet. Do you remember what happens to bad boys when they lie to their Daddy’s?” Jim moved so his lips were right next to Greg’s ear. “I skin them.” Jim didn’t give any room to Greg to vocalize words of protest before he licked his fingers and slid them into Greg’s entrance. 

“Jesus that’s, fucking Christ, I…” Greg couldn’t think of a coherent thing to say. It burned and hurt but once Jim started to move his fingers more it felt rather good. A moan escaped from Greg’s throat which caused Jim to lean down and suck on it. 

“I love the noises you make, Detective Inspector. Why I didn’t do this sooner is beyond me but I am glad I am taking what’s mine.” Jim mused as he sucked and bite around Greg’s Adam’s Apple. 

“I – I, Christ, I don’t belong to you,” Greg groaned, rolling his hips as to indicated he wanted more. 

Jim smiled against Greg’s throat. “We both know that’s not true. You and your precious lover will always be mine.” Jim ripped open Greg’s shirt and bit down hard on Greg’s shoulder forcing a scream out of Greg’s mouth. 

_Fuck no, you crazed bastard,_ Greg shouted within his head. _He’s marking me just like he marked Mycroft._

Jim pulled away, blood dripping down from his mouth and onto Greg’s face. “So, beautiful,” Jim murmured softly before he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Greg’s hole. In one hard thrust he buried himself inside of Greg. 

Greg’s vision went white as his body seized. His mouth opened but no sound could be formed. _I think I’d rather have died,_ Greg thought to himself. The pain was too much but not enough he wouldn’t pass out from. God, he wished he’d pass out right now. That way Jim could fuck him all he wanted and he wouldn’t remember. 

Suddenly Jim pulled back and rolled his hips forward forcing a primal needy growl from his lips. Greg felt so tight but inviting. He wanted to devour him whole. “You’re everything I imagined you to be, Gregory.” 

Greg shuddered. He didn’t know which part he hated more. The thought of Jim imagining him like this or him calling him Gregory. Only one person called him by his full name and fuck did he wish he was here. “Why don’t you just get it over with,” Greg snapped. He didn’t want Jim to draw this out. What if their captures were to come in here and find them like this? Then he wondered what Samuel would do to Jim then or even to him. He didn’t want this but maybe it was better with Jim then with Samuel. 

“Mmm, someone’s eager. Although, Daddy does want it to last but if you’re a real good boy Daddy will help you cum too. Would you like that, pet?” 

Greg could hear the smile in Jim’s tone. He wanted nothing more than to cut the man’s tongue out of his head so he couldn’t ever speak again. That was a comforting thought. However, Jim snapped his hips forward and drove his cock hard into Greg’s protest forcing Greg to scream. 

“Daddy ask you a question, boy and he doesn’t like to be ignored. If you’re not going to behave I guess I might as well…” 

Greg didn’t want to say it. Fuck, he didn’t want to stoop to Jim’s level but for all that Greg’s been through and knowing what Jim was capable of, he really didn’t want the criminal to finish that sentence. “I’m sorry, D – Daddy. Please, d – don’t.” Jim slowed his thrusts almost to a stop. It seemed Greg through the criminal off balance which was a damn good thing. It made him interesting. 

“So you will be my good boy then?” Jim asked. 

It was degrading and humiliating but what other choice did Greg have? And for whatever reason a small part of him liked submitting to the crazed psychopath. Why? He really wasn’t for sure on that but it was different with how Jim talked to him, just like he would a child. _Just like those sick fucks like Zachary and Samuel did to Sherlock and Jim both when they were younger. This is wrong. You need to make this stop._ A voice shouted within Greg’s mind. But, the thing was he was already too far gone. Jim’s thrusts were picking up speed now and Greg knew it was only a matter of time before he couldn’t take much more. “Yes, Daddy, I’ll be your good boy,” Greg whimpered. 

“Tell Daddy what you want, baby,” Jim cooed. 

_Should I?_ “I want you to fuck me harder Daddy while you touch me. I want to cum. Please, Daddy, make me cum.” 

That’s all Jim needed to hear before his thrusts began to speed up, the sound of skin slapping against skin was music to his ears. He took Greg’s cock into his hand and began to pump it with brutal force while his mouth went back down to sucking at Greg’s throat. 

It was too much and within a matter of a few more thrusts to his protest and strokes of his cock, Greg came with a dry scream. His mouth was open, head tilted back, eyes tightly closed but it was so intense that all sound was ripped away from the DI’s throat. 

Jim wasn’t far behind him. When Greg’s body clamped down around him, Jim released his load deep inside of the DI. It felt incredible. “I’m defiantly keeping you and Johnny boy.” 

It took Greg a few seconds to register what Jim was saying. “W – why?” 

“Well, you’re a box set. I can’t have one without the other,” Jim teased. He pulled out making Greg gasp and then relax. 

“What about that threesome idea with…” 

Jim placed his hand up to Greg’s mouth and snapped, “Clean it.” 

Greg did not hesitated as he started to lick clean his own cum off of Jim’s hand. 

“Such a good boy, kitten. Look at you. So compliant for Daddy,” Jim purred. “I can make it happen. All I need is for you to just say the phrase and Daddy will make it so.” 

Greg knew he shouldn’t. It was crazy and he knew Mycroft would never go along with it but maybe that was rather the point. He wanted to take control over Mycroft for once and the only man in the world that could help him with that was sitting before him. Greg could feel Jim’s cum leaking out of his arse and down his butt cheek. It was something he wanted to see out of Mycroft. _Wrong. This is so wrong and yet…_ Greg thought before he said, “Dear Jim, please will you fix it for me so we can fuck Mycroft together and make him submit to me?” 

Jim leaned forward and growled, “Just so.” Before he kissed Greg hard and for whatever reason Greg returned the kiss. It was messy and clumpy but it was also hot and Greg didn’t want it to stop. Finally they pulled apart gasping for breath as their foreheads leaned against the others. 

How could Greg find comfort in this man after all he has done to his family and friends? It didn’t make sense that he was longing for Jim to fuck him again or to watch Jim fuck Mycroft while he fucked Jim or Greg fucking Mycroft while Jim fucked him. It was a never ending list of possible outcomes that Greg wanted to explore. However, it was hard for Greg to get Mycroft alone for any length of time. He wondered how Jim would pull it off. 

“Don’t worry about that now, kitten. Daddy has a few tricks up his sleeve. It will happen. I promise,” Jim whispered. 

It was weird how Greg found comfort in those words mainly because he knew Jim would make it happen even if Mycroft didn’t want it too. That was the thrill of it. _Is this the kind of rush John gets when he’s faced with danger?_ Greg wondered.

Suddenly the door opened. The light made them flinch as four men walked in, picked them up and hauled them out of the room. 

Greg blinked a few times to get his vision back and he couldn’t help but be completely mortified at the state he was in. His shirt was ripped opened, he had no trousers or pants on and there was dry blood on his chest. He suspected there was more dry blood on his face and shoulder where Jim bit him. With that in mind he looked over to Jim and gasped. Jim looked like the same calm and collected Jim, just like he was back at the warehouse, all except for the dry blood smeared around his mouth. The man looked like a fucking vampire. 

Just then Samuel stepped into view from behind a white curtain with a smug grin on his face. “I never dreamed that the DI would be so willing as to submit to you, Jimmy, but I was wrong.” 

“Piss off,” Greg snapped. “I didn’t submit. My hands are bound. It’s not like I had much of a choice.” 

“Oh but we think you did,” Samuel mused as he pulled back the curtain. There was John laying in a bed and watching a monitor with what just transpired between Jim and Greg moments ago, playing over and over on a loop. “However, I really don’t think you tried hard enough.” He looked at Jim and said, “Where did you put the key, tiger?” 

With a sigh, Jim reached into his trouser pocket and drew out a small handcuff key. He held it up for Greg to see. “I could have freed us at anytime but I didn’t.” 

Greg was furious. “You son of a bitch, I can’t believe this! You bastard!” 

“Don’t act so surprise, darling. You know you enjoyed it.” Jim said grinning from ear to ear. 

“No! I can’t believe you, Jim! After everything you’re still just a monster!” Greg spat out. He was so angry that he wasn’t thinking about what he was saying but it wasn’t like he didn’t mean it either. Jim was a psychopath after all. 

Jim grabbed Greg around the throat and pushed him up against a wall. Jim snarled, “I never pretended to be less then I was. Unlike you, Detective Inspector, you can’t fool the likes of me. I _know_ what you want. What you crave and yet you still try to deny it. We all know the truth so stop LYING!” Jim shouted the last word making Greg cringe. 

Greg glared at the master criminal. His gaze shifted from Jim’s to John’s who was looking right at him. He looked drugged, unsure of his surrounds and yet he had a feeling John could understand everything being said. Greg closed his eye and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to admit to it but something deep down wanted him too. He wanted to tell Jim every dirty secret he’s been wanting to do since he met the man. But, he shouldn’t want it. Not like this and defiantly not from him.

“Come on, Gregory. Tell Daddy what you want.” Jim pressed his body against Greg’s and began to trail kisses along his neck. 

_Don’t._ Greg told himself but the words were out of him mouth before he could stop himself. “I want to be fucked until I can’t walk. I want to fuck the shit out of someone and do anything I want to them as I do so. I want to feel pain anywhere from, floggers, to whips, to knife play, to candle wax; to anything else my partner wants to do to me. But, I want to do the same things to them. I want to hear them scream my name until their throat is to horse to speak.” 

Samuel stepped up behind Jim at that point and wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist. He rested his chin on Jim’s shoulder while he smiled at Greg. “We can give you want you want, silver fox,” Samuel cooed. “All you need to do is ask.” 

Greg’s gaze shifted from Samuel to Jim. Jim gave a light squeeze to Greg’s throat and was about to turn on Samuel when a gun went off. All eyes turned and saw John standing on shaky feet with a gun in his hand.   
Samuel went for his gun and realized it wasn’t in its hostler. He looked up surprised to see it in John’s hand. “How?” 

“Oh, please! I live with Sherlock Holmes,” John huffed. “I was bound to pick up a few things here and there from the man.” 

Samuel took a step closer to John who cocked the gun. He froze, eyes narrowing on the doctor. “No, that’s not what I meant. How are you up and moving around? There’s no way you could be with that drug in your system.”

“I repeat, I live with Sherlock Holmes,” John spat out. “Surly after what happened last time he wouldn’t stand by without trying to figure out what was made of those drugs and then come up with an antidote to counter act them.” 

Samuel glared at John. “But, you remembered things…” 

 

_Few months ago._

_“Bloody hell, Sherlock. Why are we at the dentist office?” John snipped._

_“Because he is going to replace one of your molars with a fake one.” Sherlock replied._

_“What?” John stood and headed for the door. “I don’t think so.”_

_Sherlock stood and grabbed onto John’s arm before he could reach the door. “John, listen to me. There is a reason.” Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out a small little metal tooth. “This is to protect you. I’ve been working around the clock to get it right and finally I believe I did so. It’s an antidote, John. If anything happens like this again you will be able to fight it.”_

_John smiled at him. He moved until his body was pressed against Sherlock’s and he kissed him passionately. When he pulled back John said, “I think that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” Both men giggled and then heard the nurse call John’s name. “You’re an idiot, Sherlock Holmes.”_

_“I love you too, John,” Sherlock said softly. He watched as John disappeared from sight._

 

NOW! 

John’s grip tightened on the gun. “Of course I did. It wasn’t until now that I bit down to active it.” 

“So, it was a molar in your mouth. That clever boy,” Jim purred. 

“What are you going to do now, doctor?” Samuel asked. 

“I should kill you for everything you’ve done. To Jim and to Sherlock but I think I’ll let them decide,” John said darkly. 

Samuel smiled. “You think I’m afraid? Please, there isn’t anything you could do to me that wasn’t already done.”   
His face twisted into something dark. His eyes looked wild and crazed, his smile was manic and fearless, and he looked like a psychotic man ready to strike. He slowly moved around the bed, moving slowly toward John. 

“I will shoot,” John warned. 

“Then shoot me,” Samuel dared. “You know what I am. I deserve to die for everything I’ve done to them and to you. I shouldn’t live.” 

“No, you shouldn’t,” John stated firmly. 

Just as John pulled the trigger Adam came out of nowhere and tackled John to the ground. The bullet flew passed Samuel’s head and buried itself into the wall behind him.

“Ah, perfect timing, Adam, as always,” Samuel praised. 

Adam fought the gun out of John’s hand and stood, pointing it at John. “Thank you, sir.” 

John slowly stood to his feet, staring at Adam. “You don’t have to do this. We can stop him.” 

“But, he’s my Daddy,” Adam replied. 

“That’s right, my special boy,” Samuel said, walking over to Adam. He stood behind him and placed his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. “Such a good boy for Daddy and never refused me once. Not like Jimmy who always fought me. You are my one true special boy.” Samuel kissed Adam’s neck and he tilted his head so Samuel could get at his neck easier. 

“Daddy,” Adam cooed like it was candy on his lips. 

Finally Samuel pulled his lips away. “Does my special boy want to play?” 

“Mmmm yes, Daddy, I do,” Adam replied softly. 

“Who do you want to play with first?” Samuel cooed into his ear. 

Adam looked from John, to Jim and finally his gaze landed on Greg. He licked his lips as he purred, “I want the silver fox.”

“That, my love, is a very good choice,” Samuel cooed. He hit a button on the side of the wall and the four henchmen that brought Jim and Greg in here grabbed onto all three of them. “Take them to the red room. Jimmy, you remember the red room, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Jim snarled as he tried to free himself from the grip of the henchman that held onto him to no anvil. 

“Good, I’m glad,” Samuel murmured. “However, I did change things up since the last time you saw it. I can’t wait for you to see it, pet. Oh, we’re going to have so much fun I can hardly wait,” Samuel said excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it and there is more to come. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoy this. I know I did.

Greg watched helplessly as the henchmen stripped Jim and John down and then forcibly chain them to the wall. He wished there was something more he could do to help them but as the two madmen began to circle him that’s when he realized how much trouble he was in. Samuel stood before him with a twisted smile on his features. He looked pleased as Adam stripped Greg of his coat and shirt. Greg felt the need to cover his naked form but the wild look in Samuel’s eyes told him otherwise. 

“Look, you made your point,” Jim spat harshly. “Just let them go and you can have me.” 

Samuel turned his attention towards Jim. A dark chuckle escaped his throat. “You of all people should appreciate what’s about to happen.” He slowly walked over to Jim and tilted his head slightly to the side. “It’s always about sharing one’s toys, tiger.” His gaze shifted from his to John’s. “I know what I’d enjoy doing to this beautiful specimen of a man but I’m also a patient man and in the end I always get what I want.” 

Adam placed his hands on either side of Greg’s shoulders, “On your knees, Inspector.” 

Greg hesitated. He didn’t want to obey but with a sudden foot to the back of his knees made him fall to the ground with a heavy thud. It hurt. Christ, his knees were going to be bruised but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

Adam bent down and grabbed Greg by a handful of hair, tugging and dragging him over to a mat that was on the floor. He forced Greg onto his hands and knees and began to lock him into place with chains that were anchored to the floor so he couldn’t move. When the last chain was secured into place Adam walked over to a metal table and returned as he said, “Look at me, Inspector.” 

Greg hated the young man was calling him by his rank. Why was he doing that? It almost felt as bad as Jim calling him Gregory. Somehow it gave it a different meaning and he didn’t like it. Why did these madmen have to do that? Slowly he turned his gaze up to see what Adam was holding in his hands. His eyes grew wide with panic as body shuddered. In one hand was a spender bar and in the other was a rather large blue dildo.

“What do you think?” Adam asked him with lust filled eyes. 

Greg began to shake. “W – What are you g – going to do,” Greg stammered. 

“What do you think of this dildo,” Adam smirked, ignoring Greg’s question.

"It's b - big," Greg whimpered. 

“Indeed, it is but you can take it, dear Inspector.” Adam moved around behind Greg and out of his line of vision. 

Greg tried to turn his head to see what Adam was doing but the chains gave him very little movement. What they hell was happening? What was he going to do with that? Suddenly he felt the spender bar being put into place. Greg tried to move his legs but he couldn’t. He cursed under his breath hating like mad that Jim and especially John were seeing him like this. God, he wished they didn’t have to see him like this. Whatever this was but with the spender bar now in place and a dildo involved, couldn’t bid well for him. Suddenly he felt something cold being massaged at his hole. His body went rigid and he stilled. 

“Relax, Inspector,” Adam cooed. “If you don’t relax then it’s going to hurt more.” 

“What is? What are you going to do to me?” Greg's voice cracked. He wanted to sound less afraid but there was no denying it now. 

“Jimmy, would you like to tell dear Inspector Lestrade about what you see?” Samuel said, grinning like the cat that just ate the canary. 

Greg couldn’t help but turn his gaze up to meet Jim’s. There was sadness behind the criminal’s eyes that Greg disliked seeing. He’d preferred the crazed side of the psychopath any day of the week but not this Jim. He looked sympathetic and it wasn’t a good look on him. Not in the least. 

“How about you, Johnny, do you want to tell him?” Samuel smirked. 

Greg’s gaze shifted to John’s and he felt a little better with the fury he saw in John's gaze as he stared at the madman. It gave him a little reassurance that John was fully aware of what was going on. _Thank god for Sherlock Holmes,_ Greg thought to himself. 

“No? Okay, then,” Samuel shrugged. He walked over and knelt down before Greg. Extending his hand, he began to caress Greg’s cheek. “What he is planning to do to you, my sexy fox, is he is going to prepare you slowly. Then he is going to top that large dildo onto a machine and we are all going to watch as it fucks you.” 

Greg flinched at the touched. He didn’t want this man touching him but as he kept talking Greg closed his eyes, trying to escape from the intense gaze. “Why?” He choked out. 

“Because, I can,” Samuel purred. “Because, I want to watch you cum without a single human touch and you will cum, Inspector.” Samuel leaned forward, pressing his lips to Greg’s. Greg tried to turn his head but Samuel’s hand moved up into Greg’s hair, fisting tightly to keep Greg’s head still. 

The only thing Greg could do at this point was to ride it out. After another minute, Adam pushed a lubed finger inside. Greg choked out a groan mixed with fear, discomfort, and anger. He wanted them to stop. _Christ, why did I come here? Why didn’t I tell Mycroft about any of this?_ Tears were steaming silently down his cheeks when Samuel pulled away. He smiled at Greg’s discuss and licked his tears away. 

“You look so beautiful like this, Inspector. Like a good little pet that is only here to please his masters,” Samuel mocked as he began to pat Greg’s head like a dog. “You’re such a good boy.” 

Greg wished he could break the man’s jaw but all other thoughts vanished when he felt another finger being slipped inside him. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth trying not to make a sound when he felt Adam scissor him open. It burned because it felt raw from the earlier assault from Jim. At least they were trying to be gentle. 

After Greg was worked open enough, Adam pulled his fingers out and moved out of the way. He topped the fucking machine with the dildo and moved it forward until it was pressed against Greg’s hole. Adam used some more lube to coat the dildo with so it would move easily enough inside of Greg. 

For a moment no one moved or said a word. Everyone stared at Greg who shifted uncomfortable under the intense gaze from the other men. _For fuck sake, don’t leave me like this!_ It was then that Adam turned the dial to its lowest setting and the dildo began to push in, stretching Greg to the max. The Inspector let out a low dispatched groan as the dildo filled him slowly again and again. 

“Mmmm, would you look at him? He’s already hard,” Samuel cooed. 

To Greg’s fear he was in fact as hard as iron bar. He didn’t want to be but his body was reacting as he knew it should. John would tell him it was a natural reacting and that the body couldn’t help it. He suddenly gasped when the speed was turned up a notch. “Fuck!” Greg hissed. Why did this need to be him? What was the fucking point? 

“Adam baby, come here and ride daddy’s cock,” Samuel purred. 

Greg didn’t even know they moved. With the sound of the chains rattling and his heart beat pounding in his ears, Greg tuned most everything out. He looked to the side to see that both men were naked and that Samuel was sitting in a big green armchair. _Was that there before?_ Greg wondered. Both men’s erections were standing at attention, their pupils blow wide as they stared at Greg. Greg watched as Samuel’s cock disappeared inside of Adam, both men moaning out with pleasure. The scene was rather hot and Greg hated that that crossed his mind. He watched as Adam slowly moved up and down on Samuel’s lap as Samuel turned the speed up another notch. It was starting to become too much for Greg. 

"Eyes up, Inspector," Samuel stated firmly. 

Greg was panting like a dog with each thrust of the dildo pounding into him. It took him all the strength he could muster to lift his head up and he moaned deep in his throat at the sight before him. 

Jim and John were staring at him with hunger in their eyes. Their cocks were erect and leaking precum. They were pulling on their restraints whimpering softly. 

The speed was turned up another notch. "Fuck!" Greg hissed. His own cock leaking precum down his thigh. 

"Johnny, why don't you talk to the dear Inspector," Samuel purred as Adam continued to ride him. 

Greg met John's eyes and John frowned. It seemed John wasn't going to but he knew it would give him the release he longed for. _It might help, John. Please, try it._ He thought. He hoped his eyes were enough to convince John that it would be okay. The Inspector was already on the edge. All he needed was something to help push him over it. 

“Imagine, Greg, that it’s me thrusting inside of you,” John said sensually. 

Greg closed his eyes and pictured John’s sweat slicked body thrusting into him. “Oh, Christ!” Greg groaned. He was moving his hips back, meeting each thrust with a needed urgency. 

“That’s it, Greg. Oh, you feel so good,” John cooed. 

The machine was turned up to its highest speed. 

“Fuck, John!” Greg choked out as the dildo was hitting his prostate. He was so close. So damn close that he kept moving his hips back. “John.” 

“Mmmm, yes, Greg, that’s it. I can feel it. You’re so close,” John hissed. 

“I – I am,” Greg stammered. 

“Then cum for me,” John commanded. “Damn it, Greg, cum!” 

That’s all it took as Greg’s vision went white and he moaned, “Joooohn!” His body shook in the chains as he ejaculated over his stomach and thighs. “Fuck!” Greg cried it, feeling as though he might just pass out. The dildo began to slow until it came to a stop. Greg was thankful for that. He looked up to see Adam was moving off of Samuel’s lap, his hand coated with, more than likely, with Adam’s cum. 

Samuel stood and walked over to Greg. He reached out with his cum covered hand and began to give light strokes to Greg’s cock. Greg began to shake, trying hard to pull away from the unwanted touch. 

“No, please don’t,” Greg whimpered. 

“Mmmm, someone’s senative,” Samuel mocked as he conutined to stroke Greg. “It’s okay, Inspector. We’re all friends here.” 

Greg closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight his body. It was becoming painful again. _This is too much. Stop! Please, God, make him stop!_ Greg screamed inside his mind. 

“Hey, what about us,” John snapped. 

Samuel smiled as he turned his gaze from Greg’s shaking form to John’s. The doctor was standing tall, eyes sharp, and his cock standing at attention like a good little soldier. Samuel pulled his hand away from Greg and stood. “Does my little soldier want to play?” 

John was ready. He didn’t care what this man was going to do to him as long as his focus was off of Greg and even Jim. “Why don’t you unchain me to find out?” 

Samuel smiled devilishly. “Someone’s in a mood. But, don’t worry, pet, you’re turn is coming. I promise.” He turned to look at Adam. “Help the Inspector up and get him cleaned up, won’t you?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Adam said, standing on shaky feet. He gained control and walked over to Greg and started to remove his chains. Then he helped Greg up and walked him out of the room. 

“Where is he taking him?” John demanded. 

“Don't worry your pretty little head over such trivial matters, Johnny, when you have something else clearly on your mind,” Samuel cooed as he grabbed hold of John’s cock. 

John gasped slightly at the sudden attention to his rock hard erection. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it, Johnny?” Samuel purred as he started to stroke John’s cock slowly. 

“Yes,” John breathed, eyes fluttering closed. 

“I’ll give you two choices, my lovely,” Samuel said, suddenly pulling his hand away. John whimpered at the loss causing Samuel to snicker. “Choice one is I’ll fuck the shit out of you. No prepping, no mercy, no nothing. I’ll just take you as is and fuck you raw.” 

John’s eyes widened at the sudden visional that gave him. It would be hot and John could take it if that was the lesser of the two evils but he was curious on what the second choice was. “What’s option two?” 

“I’m glad you gave that a little thought,” Samuel mused. “Choice two is I’ll let you fuck Jim in the same manner I just described.” 

John turned his gaze over to Jim who looked just as conflicted as John felt. He wasn’t for sure he could but after everything Jim had done John felt a little revenge was in the works here. 

“Well?” Samuel asked impatiently. 

John turned his gaze back to Samuel and said, “Option two.” 

Samuel clapped his hands together once and said happily, “Excellent!” Samuel got his henchman to come in and unchain them. “Now, let’s all move over to the bedroom then. I think it would work out best for the two of you. That way you can fuck easier.” Samuel chuckled as they moved to the next room down. “This is going to be such fun.” 

*****

Sherlock was pounding on the door, "Let me in!"

"Sherlock?” Kate said surprisingly as she opened the door. “What are you doing there?” 

“Let me in!” Sherlock snapped. 

“I'm sorry, Sherlock but I can't let you in," Kate replied as she started to close the door in his face. 

Sherlock jammed half of his body in the door. "If you don't let me in then John, Lestrade and Jim will be lost to us." _Not to mention to me,_ Sherlock wanted to add but thought better on it. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t,” Kate replied, trying to push Sherlock out. 

“Then let me see her. Where is she?” Sherlock demanded, trying to push himself further inside. 

At that point, Irene appeared at the door behind Kate. "What do you want, Sherlock, I'm a very busy woman."  
“Let me in and so we can talk.” 

“Sherlock, just say whatever it is you want or I’ll…” 

"I know their here, Irene," Sherlock blurted out, cutting Irene off. 

Irene frowned. "Whatever are you talking about?" 

Suddenly, Sebastian stepped up beside Sherlock. "Let him in, Irene, or so help me if your delay is causing Jim more suffering I'll return it in kind." 

Irene's eyes widened and she stepped back from the door letting them enter.  
"Where are they?" Sherlock demanded. 

"Sherlock, you don't understand," Irene began but Sherlock cut her off by placing his hand around her throat. 

"Once again a madman has John because he wants the truth to come out. I need her in order to follow through with my plan." Sherlock released Irene but he remained close. "Where is she?" 

"Sherlock?" All eyes turned to the top of the stairs. Molly was staring down at him with concern on her face. "Is everything alright?" 

Sherlock released Irene and moved to the bottom step. "No," Sherlock replied, a slight edge in his tone. "I need to speak to her. I know she's here. Please, Molly, for John's sake take me to her." 

Molly looked from him to Irene who shook her head. "This way, Sherlock. I'll take you." 

Sherlock took the stairs two at a time and was following Molly hurriedly. When they came to the last door on the right Sherlock didn't waste time and stormed in before Molly had a chance to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this? I loved the thought of a fucking machine so I felt compelled to write something like that to change it up a little bit. Hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took me some time to update. I've been working on a book of my own creation entitled "Stripped and Bound." I love it so much and I am almost done with it. Let me know if you want to hear more. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Sherlock entered the room and froze. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Mary Moran was lying in a bed a large king size bed and she looked about ready to pop. 

She smiled at him and said, “I didn’t think it would take this long. Jim was right. He is smarter then you.” 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at her. His jaw set, he wasn’t in the best of moods to be trifled with. “What do you know of Samuel Abbott?” 

Mary’s smile fleeting faster then it came. “How do you know that name?” 

“Because, the man has John,” Sherlock said, walking over to stand next to the bed. “And he use to date Mycroft and was part of my life and Jim’s life in a grim way. Something tells me you know more about him then anyone of us.” 

Mary turned her gaze toward her belly. She placed a hand gently on her stomach and smiled softly. “She’s kicking.” 

Sherlock shifted from one foot to the other, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “Mary, please. I need your help.” 

“I never dreamed I’d cross paths with the likes of that monster ever again. It seems I was mistaken in thinking I could escape him.” Mary looked up at Sherlock, a sad smile on her face. “We have a deal or more precisely a contract. I was in a bit of a jam that he helped me out with. The deal was if I was to get pregnant I was suppose to give him my child.” 

Sherlock took a step back. Bewildered by such a deal his mind began to race. He wasn’t for sure what answer he was looking for but that was simply one he wasn’t expecting.

Molly’s brow furrowed as she looked baffled by the statement. “What could have possessed you to make such a deal with the devil himself?” 

“She was going to die,” Sherlock rasped low. 

Mary nodded. “That’s right. Zachary was going to have me killed because it was my job to gain new blood for his clients. Little did I know what that actually entailed until it was too late. I didn’t know what I was getting myself into with Samuel either because he was so charming at first. I had little knowledge of just how insane the man really was.” Mary explained. “So, in order to stay alive, I struck the deal with him and I became Samuel’s minion and that’s when it all went to hell.”

Sebastian stepped into the room, “How so?” 

Mary’s face looked pained seeing her brother. It’d been so long sense the last time they seen each other because Jim thought it was for the best that they didn’t. Not to mention they’ve had a lot to try and fix. Mary understood that. “He was the one that told me to get friendly with John. I wasn’t for sure at the time why. He was so nice and I felt the need to help him. Samuel demanded that I get to know him which Zachary had no knowledge of. At least at first he didn’t. Then they found out I was pregnant and began to fight over me. Again I wasn’t for sure why.” She looked at Sherlock and said, “Why is everyone after this baby?” 

“Because, it’s John Watson’s child,” Sherlock replied softly. “All of Zachary’s life was about watching John from a far. Never once did he go for him like he wanted too. Besides he had me and Jim. So, it came as a rather shock to all of us when Zachary spoke so tenderly toward him. John was even confused but it seemed Zachary wanted John and so did Samuel. That’s why I need your help, he as John and wants to make a trade.” 

Mary’s eyes grew wide with panic. “You can’t be serious. I’m not going anywhere near that psychopath. You can just forget it.” 

“Of course not,” Sherlock scoffed. “I wouldn’t dream of giving John’s baby over to that madman. I just need to make them think like we are.” 

Mary frowned. “And how do you suppose you’ll accomplish that without everything turning to shit?”   
“I have a plan,” Sherlock retorts. “It requires you to come with me though.” 

Mary looks at him then to her stomach that looks like a balloon then back to Sherlock. “Are you serious?” She asked sarcastically. 

“Indeed, I am,” Sherlock replied. “That’s the only way this will work.” 

Mary turned her gaze to Sebastian. “Well?” 

“They don’t just have John but Jim and Greg as well. We need your help but I’ll do only what you ask of me, sister.” 

Mary turned her gaze back to her stomach. She began to rub it softly, thinking of all the things she wanted to see. Her daughters beautiful face, her first laugh, her smile, her first steps, and her first words and just simply to watch her grow into the fine woman she knew she would be. The thought of what the child could mean to the world seemed to mean little at this moment to anyone but her. However, she did owe it to John. The man was so kind to her and if Samuel had him now it meant the worst. She didn’t want John to change. He was good man and she wanted to keep him that way. “Do you even know how to found them?”

Sherlock nodded. “Yes, I remember the place.” 

So with a nod, Mary said, “Fine, help me up.” 

*****

Adam walked Greg into a large Victorian bathroom. It was white tile with cream colored walls and a big white tub that looked like a soup bowl. Next to that was a stand up shower with a glass door. Adam helped Greg over to the shower, opening the door they both stepped in, and Adam turned on the water. Greg jumped slightly at how cold the water was but soon it felt hot and surprisingly relating. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it, Inspector?” Adam purred into his ear. 

Greg forgot for a moment where he was. His eyes were closed as he stood under the streaming water that doused him from head to toe. He was thankful for this because it meant the blood from the wound on his shoulder where Jim marked him was vanishing down the drain. It was nice until he turned and saw Adam smiling at him. His eyes were lilted with arousal and the young man’s member was erect. Greg knew what this meant for him and he was too damn tired to fight it. 

“Turn back around, Inspector,” Adam commanded. 

Greg closed his eyes and turned. He whimpered slightly when Adam pushed him up against the wall. It was too soon. He wasn’t for sure he could withstand this but Adam reached for the soap and began to lather up his member with it. Then he began to lather up Greg’s hole which stung. Greg made a hissing sound as he pulled away. 

“Don’t fight me,” Adam warned. 

Greg didn’t want to but the pain was intense. “Please, I don’t think I can.” 

“Yes, you can. Just relax,” Adam said soothingly. 

Greg took a few deep breathes in and out. He knew he wasn’t anywhere near ready for this but it seemed it was going to happen regardless. So, doing his best to remain calm he almost tensed again when he felt something hard pushing into him. He whimpered against the shower wall as he legs shook, feeling weaker than before. “Fuck,” he hissed, wishing to be anywhere but here. 

“Christ, you feel better than I thought you would,” Adam murmured. He pushed until he was completely buried inside. “I can make this quick if you want?” 

Greg thought about that a moment. Doing if fast meant more pain but it would mean it would be over faster. Unable to think of the lesser of two evils Greg replied, “Get it over with.” 

“As you wish,” Adam replied darkly. He crushed Greg up against the wall and began to thrust in and out with brutal speed. 

Greg screamed out from the pain, tears steaming away in the mixture of the shower’s spray. “Stop, it hurts! Please, stop!”

Adam reached his soaped up around to Greg’s cock. It was soft, a clear sign he wasn’t enjoying this. “Awe, someone needs a little coaxing.” 

Greg’s eyes were tightly closed as she shook his head. “Please…” Greg choked out. He didn’t want to cum because he knew it would hurt. 

“Mmmm, so close, baby, just a little more,” Adam sneered into Greg’s ear. 

Greg felt like he was going to be sick. This young man has been a captive of Samuel’s sense a very young age. He’s known no compassion or kindness, only destruction and despair. He must believe this is what kindness was. Samuel really fucked with his mind to make him so uncaring. Hell, even Jim had feelings in some form but this kid seemed not to have any at all. It was sad that this was what caring was to him. That he needed approval by torturing another innocent soul. “Adam, please. You don’t have to do this. You’re not a monster.” 

Something flashed over Adam’s face. A realization perhaps but it was fleeting. Adam’s jaw tightened as he continued his assault on Greg. “You’re so hard, baby, time to cum for Daddy.” He angled his hips so now when he was driving his cock inside it was hitting Greg’s prostate. Greg was initially hard and finding himself enjoying it. 

“Fuck,” Greg hissed. He didn’t want to cum. Not like this but his body was soon betraying him. 

“That’s it, baby, just a few more…” Adam growled and soon he was cumming inside of Greg. “Fuck, yes!” 

Greg soon followed as his body tightened around Adam’s cock. He was shaking as he came all over Adam’s hand and the wall. “Christ,” Greg groaned. His vision went white, feeling light headed and slightly dizzy. “I…I…” Greg began as his legs gave way. He heard a man’s voice calling his name and a lot of shouting. However, he didn’t much care when he closed his eyes, thankful that he was exhausted to the point of passing out. 

*****

The henchman made sure that Jim was tightly secured to the bed. Samuel was standing beside John as they watched. “Pay backs can be real bitches,” Samuel mused. 

“Why don’t you fuck off?” John growled.

“I would but you didn’t choose me,” Samuel smirked. “Besides I think I’m rather going to enjoy this.” 

When the henchman stepped away, Jim looked like a prized turkey all gifted wrapped up. All he was missing was a bow. “Johnny,” he whispered. His eyes were a blank stare, unable to focus. 

John wasn’t for sure he could do this. That wasn’t the Jim he knew or came to have feelings for. Yes, if he must be honest with himself he did have feelings for that criminal. It was something he was hoping to avoid but it seemed now he couldn’t. He turned to Samuel and said, “I change my mind. I want you to fuck me instead.” 

Samuel looked surprised by this. He looked to Jim then back to John, shaking his head, he said, “No, this is what you chose so you much deal with it or I’ll fuck him.” 

“Alright, fine,” John huffed. He moved over to the bed and slowly climbed on, the bed dipping slightly as he moved to straddle Jim’s hips. As Jim looked up into his eyes, there is slight eeriness about them. John wanted to ask if he was alright but Samuel snapped at him. 

“Fuck the little shit or I will,” Samuel snarled. 

John glared at the man over his shoulder before he turned his attention back to Jim. He took his manhood in his hand and lined it up with Jim’s hole. John’s gaze meant Jim’s and in one hard thrust John was half was buried inside. 

Jim let out a dispatched scream. He wasn’t expecting it to hurt that much. Not like that and John was bigger so much bigger then what he was use too. 

John leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on the nap of Jim’s neck. “I know it hurts, Jim, but you must fight through it,” he whispered into Jim’s ear. 

“Johnny,” Jim moaned softly. 

John smiled against Jim’s neck. “My little psychopath,” John whispered.

It was at the point Jim moved his head back enough so he could see into John’s eyes. “Mine?”

John’s smile widened as he replied, “Yours.” 

It was all Jim needed to hear as he began to thrust hips up in order to drive John’s cock deeper into him. “John,” Jim moaned. He wanted more, needed more, and craved more of Captain John Watson. 

“Fuck, Jim,” John hissed, not anticipating Jim’s sudden urgency of needing him. John began to thrust faster while fisting Jim’s cock into his hand. He was moving his hand up and down with each thrust as Jim made sure he moved his own that it was hitting his prostate each time. 

“Not…going to…last…” Jim stammered. It was only a matter of a few more thrusts. 

“That’s it, Jim. Cum for me, that’s an order, soldier,” John breathed. 

Just like that Jim came with a shout with Captain Watson on his lips while he spilled all over John’s hand and stomach. John was right behind him with the feeling of Jim’s body clapped down around him. John released his load deep inside of Jim. “Fuck, Jim,” John moaned loudly. It felt incredibly. Finally, John clasped down on top of Jim, both men’s bodies feeling like jello and really not in the mood to move as they heard Samuel move closer to them. 

Samuel began to lightly stroke John’s arse. “That was intense. Something I never thought I’d see in my Jimmy. He cares about you a great deal, doesn’t he, doctor?” Samuel suddenly grabbed hold of John’s hair and began to pull him off of Jim. John grabbed onto Samuel’s hands and was trying to prior him off but when he hit the ground with a thud, knocking the wind out of him. Samuel continued to drag John by the hair across the floor and pulled him up until he was standing. With his other hand Samuel balled it into a fist and punched John in his stomach forcing John to double over in pain. Samuel pulled him by the hair to stand up straighter only to punch him in the stomach once again and forcing John to double over in pain once again.

“No, stop! Why are you doing that?” Jim begged, pulling at his restraints. 

Samuel forced John to his feet a third time by his hair and John was holding up his hands in defense. “Because, he gave you a sense of purpose and hope that I made sure you never would feel or never could feel. This little shit has taken that away. You’re not some feeling little git who matters because you don’t.” Samuel shouts. “The only thing you’re good for is making money and the occasional fuck. That’s it.” 

“No, it’s not,” John coughed. “He is brilliant, thoughtful, slightly mad, and ten times the man you’ll ever be.” 

Samuel pulled back and punched John in the ribs, forcing John to drop to his knees. It was hurting to breath and he was hoping that he didn’t have a cracked rib. “See, this is what I’m saying. This little fucker is feeling your head with lies because he doesn’t want to die.” 

“Correction,” John rasped. “I know I’m going to die anyway so there is nothing keeping me from speaking the truth.” 

Samuel’s face turned ugly as he kicked John in the side hard enough that the doctor fell over on his side. “Maybe I should just kill you now and be done with it.” 

“Then there would be no point in anyone hesitating in killing you,” Jim barked. 

Samuel turned his attention to Jim and said, “Explain.” 

“Everyone cares about Johnny there and I do mean everyone. If you kill him then you might as well kill yourself. Just like Zachary did. He knew he was fucked because he couldn’t live with John so he offed himself. If you kill John then Sherlock, myself, and whoever else has any sort of feelings towards the man will be nonstop on your arse the moment his body hits the ground.” 

John looked over at Jim, surprised the master criminal felt so strongly towards him. It felt oddly comforting to know. “Same goes for me,” John said to Samuel. “If you kill anyone I care about then you answer to me.” 

“So, what you’re trying to tell me is that if I kill someone then I die. Interesting. I guess that leads to more torture and fucking.” Samuel smiles devilishly. “Not, a bad combination.” Samuel stepped over John, walking swiftly over to the bed. He began to run his fingertips up Jim’s leg to his inner thigh. “Have you had the honor of fucking Sherlock, Jimmy?” 

Jim narrowed his gaze at him. “No,” he murmured, trying to shaking the unwanted touch off of him.

Samuel smiled. “I have a feeling we’ll be seeing the great detective soon then later. In the mean time I think a little more playing is in order and this time I’ll be joining you.” 

John looked up and met Jim’s gaze. It seemed they knew what the other was thinking at that point. If Sherlock was really on his way then perhaps they could last a little longer through this hell. 

“Johnny, will you please come here and suck Daddy’s cock?” Samuel mused as he was stroking Jim’s cock back to life. John hated that he was still in some form being controlled. He didn’t want to do this. All he wanted was to be back at home. Was that too much to ask for? Instead, he slowly got to his feet and made his way over to Samuel. “On your knees, little doggie,” Samuel commanded. 

John looked from him to Jim who was watching him with intense eyes. They were black and filled with lust. It was something that shouldn’t turn the criminal on but he was so use to it from this madman that this was the only way he knew how to make love as it were. _Maybe I could teach him._ John thought.   
Suddenly Samuel grabbed hold of John’s arm and pulled him down so he was on his knees in front of him. “If you bite me I will take it out of Jimmy.” 

John nodded and as he leaned forward took Samuel’s cock into his mouth, hoping like hell that Sherlock was on his way to save them. Even though John was a strong man and a brave man he can be a stupid one at times. This felt like one of those moments in a way. 

"Mmmm, that's good, pet. I'm truly going to enjoy break you," Samuel purred.

John Ignored him. Still lost within his thoughts. With having feelings for the likes of Jim Moriarty was dangerous but in some ways they were the same and in others Jim was like Sherlock. They balanced each other out so wonderfully that John didn’t know if he could decide and as he sucked on Samuel’s cock he pondered the thought of maybe just maybe he could have them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun writing it. I'm getting close to the end though. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I dreamed about this happening and it woke me up. I'd hit a wall with this and now I think I can get back to it. This chapter will rip your heart out. It hurt for me to write it. I'm so sorry but it makes for good writing. Enjoy and don't cry to hard.

Samuel was enjoying the feel of John sucking on his cock. “You do that rather well, Doctor. I might need to put your other skill sets to work.” 

“He was also a soldier so he’d be able to break every bone in your body while naming them,” Jim said sarcastically. 

John couldn’t resist a chuckle. 

Samuel didn’t find that very amusing so he grabbed the back of John’s head and started to thrust harder, driving his cock down John’s throat. John started to struggle to free himself. It was burning his throat and it was getting harder to breath. “That’s it, my pet. Such a pretty little whore mouth for me to rape. Just like I’ll do to Jimmy.” 

John made a noise of protest while he still struggled to free himself. He didn’t want this psycho to touch Jim anymore or Sherlock. He just wanted him to leave everyone alone. 

“Oh, you don’t want me to hurt him, do you? Well, you can’t stop me. So, stop thinking and suck you little fuck.” Samuel snarled. He started to ram his cock faster now. “Mmmm, fuck. I’m so close.” 

John had his eyes closed because he didn’t want to look up to see the pleasure of the other man’s face but something else started to eat away at the back of his mind. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Jim’s gaze on him. John eyes widened because he wasn’t expecting to see Jim with a hard on. He wasn’t for sure if it was just his body’s way with reaction to the situation because it was all he knew or if John’s mouth really turned him on. What was even worse was it made John’s own body start to ache for Jim. 

“Oh, Christ!” Samuel shouted. 

John’s attention was suddenly pulled back to Samuel and the take of his cum inside his mouth. Samuel thrust his hips, burying his cock until he felt the back of John’s throat. John began to gag. “That’s it, little slut. Down every last drop like a good boy.” 

“Stop it,” Jim shouted. “You’re going to cause him to pass out.” 

Samuel laughed. “Good. Let the little slut sleep because I could always play with you.” 

John was about ready to pass out but at those words he found his new sense of fighting back. He pulled back and head butted Samuel in the balls. Samuel screamed and backhanded John, sending the doctor flying back onto the floor. 

“You little shit,” Samuel growled standing over John. “I guess I need to beat some manners into you.” 

“Samuel, no,” Jim begged, struggling against his restraints.

Samuel grabbed a hand full of John’s hair and pulled him to his feet. “I’m going to enjoy this.” He punched John in the ribs and John swore he heard a few crack. Samuel pulled his fist back again at this time he punched John in the face. John fell back onto the bed and Samuel was about ready to climb on top of him when Adam bought an unconscious Greg back into the room.

“Sir, I’m sorry for the interruption but somethings happened and I need you right now,” Adam said.

“Can it wait?” Samuel hissed. 

“I’m afraid it can’t, sir,” Adam insisted. 

Samuel sighed. “Right fine,” he grumbled. He looked to John and Jim and smiled at them. “I promise to be right back and we will finish this.” He got up then and helped lay Greg on the bed. They tied John's hands and Greg's hands behind them before the two walked out of the room leaving the three alone. 

*****  
Sherlock sat in the back of Mycroft’s black car with Mycroft sitting across from him, Anthea who was sitting next to Mycroft, and Molly who was sitting next to him. Mary sat up in front because of car sicken. They were headed towards the building that was holding John, Greg and Jim captive. It seemed Sherlock undercover it from deep within his mind palace brought up other memories that he didn’t want to get into at the moment. However, he was sure to speak to Mycroft after all was said and done. 

“Shall we go over the plan again, Sherlock?” Mycroft ask. 

“We’ve gone over it and over it, Mycroft. I think everyone has the brain capacity to see it through without issues,” Sherlock snapped back.

Mycroft sighed. “Well, I think you of all people should realize that…” 

What happened next none of them could say for sure. The impacted was so hard that the windows on the passenger side exploded, glass fly everywhere. Sherlock sat up in a daze. His brain was trying to reboot itself to figure out what had transpired. His gaze went to Mycroft who seemed to be in the same boat as him. The only difference was Mycroft had a cut on his forehead. He was about to ask if he was alright when he saw Mycroft’s gaze shift to the seat next to him. 

Anthea and Molly were out cold. 

“Sherlock, we need to get them out of here,” Mycroft said. 

Sherlock just stared. They looked to have been cut from the broken glass in several different places. Molly’s left hand looked broken and with the way Anthea was laying it looked as though she used her own body to shield Mycroft. Sherlock couldn’t tell if anything was broken on Anthea. Why couldn’t he figure it out? What was wrong with him?

“Sherlock!” Mycroft snapped, slapping Sherlock’s leg. When Sherlock finally looked at him he said, “We need to get them out. Come on.” 

Sherlock nodded and began to pull Molly as Mycroft began to pull Anthea out of the wreckage. They laid them on the ground and Mycroft began to access their injuries. Sherlock was standing their staring in disbelief when he heard another female voice call his name. He turned and realized Mary was still in the car along with Mycroft’s driver. He and Mycroft both jumped up and rushed back into the car. Sherlock checked on the driver but it looked like he’d hit his head on the window. The man had died on impacted. 

“Mary, are you alright?” Mycroft asked. 

Sherlock noted the fear in Mycroft’s voice. The only other time was when they were at the hands of a madman. 

“It hurts,” Mary whimpered. 

Mycroft looked over the seat and his eyes widened at the sight. “Mary dear, I need you to remain still for me. Alright? Can you do that?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Mary cried through gritted teeth. 

“It will be alright, Mary,” Mycroft stepped back out and pulled out his cell phone. 

Sherlock was about to leave but Mary said, “Please, don’t leave me alone.” 

Sherlock looked back towards her. The fear in her eyes said it all. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Thank you,” Mary whimpered. 

Mycroft returned and they could hear the sirens far off in the distance. “Help is on the way.” 

“Oh, God,” Mary began to scream. 

“What is it?” Sherlock began to look around but didn’t see anyone. 

“She’s having contractions,” Mycroft explained. “Mary, you need to try and breathe with me.” Mycroft began to take deep breaths in and out. Mary was doing as he was. “How far apart are they?” 

“About five minutes,” she whimpered. 

Mycroft looked over the seat again. He hated the odds because of how much blood he saw on the seat. It didn’t look good for either of them. “Can you move?” 

Mary shook her head. “No, my leg is trapped.” 

The sirens were closer now. It was only a matter of time. 

Mycroft looked to Sherlock and in the moment Sherlock would never forget no matter how hard he tried. This was his fault. 

“Help is almost here, Mary,” Mycroft reassured, “Just keep breathing.” 

“It hurts. Mycroft, it hurts.” Mary sounded frightened. It was too much for Sherlock to bear. 

“I know, Mary. Here, take my hand.” Mycroft lifted his hand over the seat and took hold of Mary’s. It was all anyone could do until help arrived. “The baby is a girl?”

Mary smiled through her tears and said, “Yes.” 

“What are you going to name her?” Mycroft asked.

Sherlock knew what his brother was trying to do. With all the blood loss he wasn’t for sure Mary was going to make it and if they could save one Sherlock wanted it to be the baby. Maybe that was selfish thinking on his part but the child belonged to John. He owned him that because of all the secrecy. The baby had to live. 

“Anna Marie Watson,” Mary choked out. 

“That’s a beautiful name,” Mycroft murmured. “She is one lucky girl.” 

Finally, helped arrived and Mycroft moved out of the car to inform them of the situation. Meanwhile, Sherlock remained with Mary. 

“Sherlock, I want you to know something,” Mary hissed. “I – I don’t blame you.” 

Sherlock stared at her dumbstruck. He wasn’t for sure what to say to that mainly because he was blaming himself for this. If he hadn’t pushed her out the door then she would be safe. The baby would be safe. This was his fault. 

“Sherlock, I need you to get out of the car,” Mycroft said sternly. 

Sherlock turned his attention from Mary to Mycroft and it took his brain a moment longer to register for his body to move. He didn’t want to leave her but help was there and they needed to get her out. So, Sherlock moved out and the paramedics slipped inside. 

“They’ll get her out,” Mycroft said softly. 

Sherlock watched on as the police and paramedics worked together by using what they referred to was the Jaws of Life to get her out. They pulled the car apart like you would open a can of tuna. After what seemed like hours to Sherlock they finally places Mary on a stretcher and places her in a bus. Sherlock got into the front while Mycroft road in another bus with Anthea and Molly. 

“The baby is breached.” Sherlock heard one of the paramedics say. 

“We’re losing her.” 

Sherlock watched as she lined. They began to do CPR but he wasn’t for sure how long they could keep it up for. They got to the hospital and they rushed her out of the bus with Sherlock close on their heels. He tried going into the surgery with them but he was stopped short by security. 

“Sherlock.” 

Sherlock turned to see Mycroft walking towards him. “They took Anthea and Molly back too.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Sherlock breathed. 

“Whatever for?” Mycroft asked. 

“This is my fault, Mycroft. If it wasn’t for me…” 

“This wasn’t your fault, Sherlock. Accidents do tend to happen,” Mycroft said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Sherlock pulled away. “How can you say that to me? I pushed her and now…” He turned away from Mycroft. It was horrible. After everything that happened he hoped Mary and the baby would live. He shrugged Mycroft’s hand off him and grumbled, “I need some air.” He walked out the doors and into the crisp cool air. It was night. Sherlock wondered when that happened. Suddenly he heard a few people laughing and caring on. He turned and saw a few of the nurses on a smoke break. Part of him wanted to yell at them for being out here while Mary needed help inside and the other half really wanted a cigarette. He was about ready to walk over to them when he heard Mycroft call to him. Sherlock rushed over to him and asked, “Is she alright?” 

Mycroft looked up at him and met his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Sherlock.” 

It was as if Sherlock couldn’t get enough air even though he was outside. The walls were closing in on him and all he could see was the look of betrayal on John’s face for not telling him. It was too much and Sherlock’s legs felt like they’d give way at any moment. 

“Sherlock, they did everything they could to save them both. They just didn’t have enough time,” Mycroft explained. 

Sherlock mind was racing and he began to shake his head. “No, there must be a way.” He tore himself from Mycroft’s side and raced inside. Heading through the doors to where they’d taken Mary he finally found the room. There were two beds and both had a white sheet covering the top of them. Sherlock walked over to the smallest one. He just stared down at the small mass and slowly he lifted a shaky hand. Grabbing hold of the sheet he pulled it back and there she was. It was as if she were lying in a peaceful slumber. Sherlock placed his hand on the baby’s head. She was cold. Why was she so cold? 

“Sherlock?” 

Sherlock was startled when he looked up to see Mycroft standing in the doorway of the room. He looked sympathetic and Sherlock noted how much he hated it. “Go away,” Sherlock snapped. 

Mycroft moved into the room. He stood on the other side of the bed, looking down at the small baby lying in the bed. “Sherlock, we need to go.” 

“But, she belongs to John,” Sherlock whispered as tears started to form in his eyes. 

“Sherlock, listen to me. She’s gone. There’s nothing we can do for her now but you still have a chance to save John and Gregory.” Mycroft reached out his hand and removed Sherlock’s hand from the baby’s head. “They need you and so do I.” 

Sherlock looked up at his brother and knew Mycroft was right. They needed to go save John and Greg from the evil dragon’s layer and they couldn’t do it without him. However, staring down at the little baby girl was more then he could bear. So, he took out his phone and took a picture of her before placing it back into his pocket. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at Mycroft. “Let’s end this once and for all.” 

They turned and headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was heartbreaking. Hugs. 
> 
> I am actually working on creating my own comic book. It is fun and I can't wait to share. It is about a zombie and his ghost who travel to Normal, Ill. Check it out with the link below.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/normcomic/
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can forgive me. This update was a long time coming and I love how it turned out. I think there will be one more chapter to sum it all up. Thank you for reading.

John hated to be restricted. He wanted to be freed so it was easier for him to check over an unconscious Greg. 

Jim could see the concern on John's face toward his friend. He wished he could do something to comfort the doctor but he was chained to bed so he wasn't going anywhere. "I'm sure he'll be alight, Johnny. He is a strong man." 

John turned his gaze to Jim. The man looked so vulnerable like this. Naked, bound, and open...John wanted to retort with a smartass remark but instead, "I know. It's just...seeing any man being torn down." He turned his gaze away and murmured, "Like you did to me." 

Jim opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He closed his mouth to think of something to say. John was right. All this began way back when he kidnapped John and his friends to prove he was better than Sherlock. It was all game but now…now he had feelings for John. He wanted to make it right. To tell John how sorry he was but that wasn’t his style. How could he show John he wanted to make it better? “Johnny, I – I am not good at this sort of thing. Far from it and I know what I did to you will not make it better. The pain and torture I caused. I know you only did it because I held your friends captive. You would rather put yourself in the line of fire to save a totally stranger because…because you’re a good man.” 

John started to tremble. He couldn’t believe he was hearing this from Jim, of all people. “I’m not a good man, Jim.” 

Jim’s voice was softer now. “Yes, you are. I’ve never meant anyone like you, Johnny. Brave and true to the people you care about. I don’t have anyone like that. Well, other than Seb but no one to love me the way you love him.” It hurt. Of course it did and it made Jim jealous how John loved Sherlock and Sherlock loved him. He wanted that but he couldn’t force John to love him back. No, that wouldn’t do.   
John kept his back to Jim. Silent tears ran down John’s face. He never thought in a million years that he would be talking love to James Moriarty. “I’ve never had anyone love you, Jim?” John asked, wiping his tears away. 

“No,” Jim replied. His voice was soft like a small child afraid to speak. “Not even my mother loved me. But, it is something I’ve lived and come too accepted in my life. I’m unlovable and I am okay with that.” 

John turned to face Jim then. He scooted back and laid his head down on Jim’s chest. “My father was a horrible drunk. I was glad when he finally left us but in the time before I never prayed for death so hard. Never thought I would live to see another day,” John said softly. He turned his head to meet Jim’s gaze. “We’re not so different you and I.” He gave Jim a smile. It was odd feeling to him. Knowing that Jim was just as human as he was and somehow John felt a little more connected to Jim. There was far more to the crazed little Irish man than he let on and he was showing John the sides of him he wanted to see. Jim was opening up to him and John felt something pull in his chest. Was it fondness? Perhaps he could be falling in love with him. 

Jim smiled back at him and said, “I really wish I could kiss you right now.” 

“Oh, do you?” John smirked. 

“Yes, I really do but I seemed to be tied up at the moment,” Jim replied. 

“I think I could manage just one,” John said as he leaned down and placed his lips to Jim’s. 

The kiss was slow and John wasn’t expecting Jim to force his way into his mouth but when he did John moaned when their tongues intertwined. It was nice and John could see having this little annoying shit around in his life. Just then Sherlock popped into his head and he pulled back, breaking the kiss. 

Jim looked up at his puzzled and asked, “Something wrong?” 

John looked back down at the Irish man. He looked so cute and John just wanted to please him but he had to remember he was with Sherlock. “I – I just can’t.” John sat up and turned his back to Jim again. He hated that he had to pull away. It was one thing to be forced to make love to him but totally different when doing so willingly. John couldn’t do that. Not Sherlock. 

Jim knew where John’s thoughts were and he didn’t care. It wasn’t fair. He wanted John and John would be his. If it wasn’t for Sherlock. “Johnny, please,” Jim murmured softly. “I won’t tell if you don’t.” 

“I’m sorry, Jim. I can’t do that to him. Not after all that you’ve done.” He looked back at Jim. “You mutilated me, you tortured me, you raped me, you branded me, and now because of this you accept me to just give into you? Fuck that.” 

“Johnny…” 

“No, Jim. To think of how much of a fool I was. All because of…” 

“Mary is pregnant with your child and everyone knows about it but you,” Jim blurted out. 

John blinked at him unsure if he heard the master criminal right. “W – What?” 

“The nurse you were dating and fucked in your office. She is pregnant with your child,” Jim reentered for him. 

“H – How…” 

“She was working for Zachary at the time. They wanted to get close to you and they were. If it wasn’t for me taking you back when I did you would have ended up his bitch.” Jim snarled. “At least I gave you a chance. He just made you into a machine.” 

John couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All this time and Mary was pregnant. He was going to be a father. “Where is she now? Do you know?” 

“Of course I know,” Jim huffed. “I’ve kept her safe all this time from Samuel.” 

John’s brow furrowed as he asked, “What do you mean by that?” 

“Oh, you don’t know about that either. Well, it seems back in the day when Mary was working for Zachary she didn’t something stupid and he was going to have her killed but Samuel saved her life. The only thing he asked for was her first born child.” Jim paused a moment before he added, “And it seems he is trying to collect that now.” 

John’s eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped opened. No, he couldn’t let that happen. He needed to fight to get away. To do whatever he could to be able to be in his child’s life. “Has the baby been born yet?” 

“No, but I do believe she has hit the 9 month mark,” Jim replied. 

“And you can take me to her after this?” John asked. 

Jim smiled at him. “Of course, Johnny.” 

John leaned down and kissed Jim hard. He pulled back after a moment and said, “Thank you for telling me.” 

“You’re welcome,” Jim replied, licking his lips. 

Just then it was like a light bulb went off in John’s head. “Wait, did you say everyone knew about her?” 

Jim smiled and nodded. “I do believe I did.” 

John’s gaze shifted over to Greg. It was hard to believe that even Greg, after all they had been through would not tell him of this. It was something so important to him as to have a child, no Greg wouldn’t keep that a secret, would he? 

“It’s true, Johnny. Even Gregory knew. Sherlock thought it best not to tell you. Like she was some kind of pawn our something. Mycroft wanted to lock Mary away because of her involvement but I took her to keep her safe from everyone.” Jim explained. “I knew how much you wanted a child of your own. I wanted to make sure that you got the chance. Because…Because I care about you. Believe or not but I do.”   
John turned towards Jim and smiled at him. “I just can’t believe that you…I mean this is all so surreal.” 

“I know, Johnny. You don’t need to say anything. Just know remember you’ll be a father soon. Keep that in mind and we will get out of this alive,” Jim said 

John nodded and he heard Greg start to groan. He turned to see Greg trying to open his eyes but the light must have been too bright for him. “It’s alright, Greg. I’m here.” 

Greg blinked again and turned to see John. “I’m happy to see you,” Greg said softly. 

“I’m glad you’re alright,” John replied. “By the way, when were you ever going to tell me that I was going to be a father?” 

Greg’s eyes widen as he sat up. That’s when he noticed Jim chained to the bed and very much naked with a half hard on. “You little prick,” Greg growled at Jim. 

“No, you don’t get to call him names,” John growled. “I trusted you. You’re my friend and I trusted you.” 

“John, I’m sorry. I wasn’t my place…” 

“Wasn’t your place?” John snarled. “You’re as bad as Sherlock, Greg! Why wouldn’t you tell me?” 

“Now, listen here. It wasn’t my place to say anything because they had my back against a wall. Not to mention our favorite consulting criminal took off with her.” 

“Hey, this isn’t about me,” Jim huffed. “This is about friendship and the lack there of.” 

“Oh, piss off,” Greg snapped at Jim. 

“Greg, I can’t even…I don’t even know what to say to you right now,” John hissed. “I thought we were friend and come to find out you’ve keep secrets from me.” 

“John, I’m sorry. Really I am but you just don’t understand…” 

“You’re right. I don’t understand and I don’t think I ever will,” John huffed out. He was so angry at Greg. Why couldn’t he have said something? “I feel like I’m watching Sherlock fall all over again.” 

That hit both Jim and Greg hard. They didn’t want to cause John that amount of grief. But, now it was in the open and Jim couldn’t take it back as much as he wanted too. 

“I’m sorry, Johnny,” Jim replied softly. 

“I’m sorry, John,” Greg said. 

It took John a few deep breathes to calm himself down. But, when he did he said, “I know and I wanted to say…” 

Suddenly the door to the room flew open and five men with guns along with Samuel and Adam rushed into the room. They held sweat pants and white t-shirts in their hands. “Time to go boys,” Samuel announced to the room. They went to Greg first. “If you try anything I’ll shoot John,” Samuel assured. Adam removed Greg’s binds and helped placed the clothes on his body. One of the henchmen grabbed Greg and tied his hand behind his back again. 

Next was Jim. Samuel gave Adam the key to undo his cuffs. Jim got up and dressed himself while they held their guns on him. “A bit anti-climatic, don’t ya think?” Jim mused as Adam tied his hands back behind him. 

Samuel stepped closer to him. “Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Jimmy.” Samuel kissed Jim on the lips and Jim bit back causing Samuel to snap his head back. Jim smiled when he saw the blood on Samuel bottom lip. 

“You little prick,” Samuel snarled as he pulled back and slapped Jim across the face. “I’m going to need to retrain you boy or maybe I should just put you out of you misery.” Samuel placed his hands around Jim’s neck and started to squeeze. Jim began to struggle for air. 

“NO!” John shouted. “Please, don’t do this. Let him live!” 

“I’m tired of this little shit,” Samuel snarled. 

“If you let him live I will do anything you want,” John promised. “But, you must let him live.” 

Samuel looked like he was giving that a moment’s thought and suddenly let Jim go. Jim fell back onto the bed gasping for air. He looked over and John with a mixture of thankfulness and dread because of what he promised to Samuel. It was like signing over your soul.   
“I’m glad you see things my way,” Samuel purred as he walked around the bed to John. He looked the doctor up and down, taking in everything he was. “I’m going to make you what you’re meant to be, soldier.” 

“And what’s that?” John asked. 

Samuel leaned in and whispered, “A killing machine.” He kissed John and the lips and because of what happened to Jim just moments ago John didn’t fight it. Instead he gave into it just to make Samuel think he had the upper hand. When Samuel pulled away he untied John and began to help him put on his clothes. He tied his hands once again behind his back and they were just about to head out when two of his henchmen were shot from stepping out of the room. They closed the door. “Fuck!” Samuel snarled. 

“What do we do now?” Adam asked him. 

Samuel held John to him and hissed. “We need to…” Just then a phone began to ring from inside Samuel’s pocket. He took it out and saw that the caller ID read, “TheGoverment.” He placed the phone to his ear and listened. 

“I know you’re in there, Samuel,” Mycroft hissed. “Give up on this and perhaps I won’t be as ruthless as you’ve heard me to be.”   
Samuel snorted. “The only way I’m getting out of here is in a body bag, lover.” 

“I’m sure I can arrange for that. I can be very accommodating when I need to be,” Mycroft said flatly. 

“Oh, I remember. Such a good little fuck you were for me. Just wanted to please me but then you broke it off and took my favorite toy away. Now, I have three.” Samuel giggled. “Greg can really take a bounding by my fucking machine. Do you remember it, lover? As I sat back and watched you cum without me touching you. God, I’m getting hard just thinking about it.” 

Mycroft said nothing. 

“My dear little Adam got a sweet taste of the Inspector but now I am starting to think that maybe I need to explore that land. Not usually my cup of tea but hey you always knew how to make an enjoy cup. Maybe it is my turn to stir the pot.” 

“I’m going to kill you, Samuel. Nice and slow. I will make sure I am the one to kill you,” Mycroft promised. 

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep, lover. But, here is mine. If you come in here I will kill them all. Now, I think I’m going to fuck your pet into submission. Bye-bye.” Samuel hung up the phone and started to walk over to Greg. 

“Please, no,” Greg begged. “I – I’m too sore. I can’t. Please, don’t.” 

Samuel grabbed onto Greg hair and dragged him over to the bed. He threw him down so Greg’s chest and head were on the bed and his knees were on the floor. Samuel unzipped his jeans and pulled out his rock hard erection. He then pulled down Greg’s sweats and lined himself up with Greg’s hole. Without lube or warning he shoved himself hard inside of Greg which made the Inspector scream. “That’s right, bitch. This is because of him. Remember that.” Samuel thrusts were hard and fast. It was making Greg bleed and he didn’t know if he could stay awake much longer. 

John made his way over and lay down on the bed. “Greg, look at me.” 

Greg did. He opened his eyes and looked at John who was looking back at him with concern. 

“I’m here, Greg. Just breathe, alright? Try to relax and breathe,” John encouraged.

Greg tried to listen to John. He really did but the pain was overwhelming him. He was so close to passing out but then he felt Samuel start to moan and shake.

“You feel so good, pet. Fuck, I don’t think I can hold off much longer.” And moments he could feel Samuel’s cum filling him up and he wanted to be sick. “Such a good little fuck you are,” Samuel praised as he pulled out.” He began to stroke Greg’s hair. “Normally I don’t like older men but there is just something back you three that I just can’t get enough of. You’re like a drug and the only way to get my next fix is to fuck you.” He leaned down and kissed Greg on the side of his head. “Mine,” he whispered, grabbing onto Greg’s ass cheek and squeezing hard. 

“Yours,” Greg replied through gritted teeth. He just wanted to pass out. Why wasn’t his body letting him? 

“That’s my good boy,” Samuel purred. 

John wished he could do more the help Greg but he knew Samuel wouldn’t let him until they were away from here. That wouldn’t happen because he knew the Holmes brothers were just outside. It was bad. The whole situation was bad and all he could do is just sit and wait. “Leave him alone you sick freak.” 

Samuel glared up at John. “I would be careful, John.” 

“You’re a disease, a sick man that gets off of other’s people pain. You fuck children! You’re a sick freak and will burn in hell, relieving your own hell as you do so,” John hissed. 

Samuel stood and walked over to John. He grabbed the doctor by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. “Do you have a death wish?” 

“No, I just like playing with fire,” John rasped out. 

Suddenly he was cover in blood. He looked up to see Samuel was blinking down at him with a confused look on his face. Then Samuel fell back onto the ground. John looked around and the three henchmen were down on the ground dead. He looked over to see Adam was also shot, a bullet wound to the head. John stood there and watched as Samuel was bleeding out. 

“You’re a doctor, help me,” Samuel snapped. 

John knelt down and looked from the bullet wound to Samuel’s face. “Just because I’m a doctor doesn’t mean I have to save your life.” John stood back up and smiled when Mycroft and Sherlock both came storming into the room. It made him feel safe now knowing they were there and that maybe now they could start putting this madness behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. It has meant the world to me. I think I will have one more chapter and then it will be done. I'm so grateful to all my readers who have enjoyed these stories. It means the world to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Here is a comic book I am writing called Lamebrains. Check it out! It is going to be big!!!  
> HELP US TO ACHIEVE OUR GOAL!!!  
> There is 15 days left to help us reach our goal to make Lamebrains happen. FUN FOR ALL AGES!   
> Does a Zombie have a soul? A spirit? A sense of humor? Well, Schmitty is caught in the middle of life and death…and…death…as his zombie body AND his ghost travel through Normal, Illinois looking to find what is left of his world. He discovers they’re in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. This is a funny and new take on the original Odd Couple.  
> My inspiration for Lamebrains goes to my favor movie Zombieland. In one of the scenes Schmidt(ghost) points out to Schmitty(zombie) are walking through Normal, Illinois and Schmidt calls attention to the theater’s sign. Wouldn’t you know it? Zombieland was playing. A little shout out to my favorite zombie movie of all time!!!  
> There is a lot of fun Easter Eggs like this in the comic and I can't wait for you to find them!  
> PLEASE, HELP US TO ACHIEVE OUR GOAL!!! It started with a dream so let’s bring it to life.   
> Check out the Kickstarter here: --->>> http://kck.st/1Qf4ayU


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Thank you for reading.

John watched as Mycroft went to Greg to assist him while Sherlock walked over to him. Mycroft’s men walked in and took Samuel away, leaving Jim still chained to the bed. He walked over to the bed and said, “We need something to unlock his cuffs with.” 

“Why? So he can take you again? Unlikely,” Sherlock scoffed. 

John’s brow furrowed at Sherlock as his lips tighten. “Sherlock, if we do not have a key I want you to use your tools to free him.” 

“WHY?” Sherlock shouted. All eyes turned to him. “All of this, John, from the very beginning has been because of him. He tried to kill us both and our friends.” He stepped closer to John, lifting his hand to caress John’s cheek. “I can’t lose you again.” 

John leaned into the warmth of Sherlock’s hand, eyes fluttering closed. He was lost in the smell that was Sherlock Holmes. Tobacco, ash, and some kind of cologne that smelled like leather, it was the smell he was use too. It was home. But, he turned to look at Jim. The master criminal looked so small but that quickly changed when John looked into Jim’s eyes. They looked dead and unfeeling. He was no longer Jim but Moriarty. He looked back at Sherlock and said, “You won’t lose me, Sherlock, but I can’t leave him behind. Not after…” he let his voice trail off as he moved slowly towards Jim and sat down on the bed. He leaned down and whispered, “Come back to me, Jim. I know you’re in there. I’m here. There is no need to be Moriarty when I will protect you.” 

It took a great amount on the criminal’s part but after a few moments Jim’s expression changed and he looked up at John with sad eyes like a little puppy. He wanted to believe that John would help him but Sherlock was right. He’d done so much to them. So much anguish and pain, how could John be so kind to him after everything he’d done to them? Jim was confused and he closed his eyes to escape the blue one’s staring back at him. 

“Jim, you don’t need to run and hide from me,” John whispered. “I get it. I understand it now.” 

Jim opened his eyes to look at John. His brow furrowed as he whispered, “But, I hurt you.” 

“Yes, you did,” John confirmed and quickly added, “But, do you still want to hurt me?” 

Jim shook his head. 

“Then that’s the difference, Jim. You don’t want to hurt me and I don’t want to hurt you,” John leaned down and placed his forehead gently against Jim’s. “We can help each other.” 

Sherlock was conflicted by the amount of affection John was showing his arch-enemy but he had to keep in mind one thing. Since this whole mess began Jim targeted John. At first he knew it was to get back at him and to burn the heart out of him but all of that changed the moment Jim had taken a bullet for John. The criminal cared about John…his John…and now it seemed John cared for Jim in return. It angered Sherlock but what could the consulting detective say? He loved John but he couldn’t hold him back. The doctor’s happiness is all he cared about even if it was breaking him inside. Finally, Sherlock moved forward and pulled out a small bag of tools. John smiled and moved back so Sherlock could work his magic. After a few moments Sherlock had the cuffs opened and Jim sat up rubbing his wrists. 

“Thank you,” Jim said, looking up at Sherlock. 

“You’re welcome,” Sherlock replied as he placed the small bag back into his coat. 

Anthea brought in some clothes for them and left without a word. 

Mycroft helped Greg with his clothes as Sherlock helped John with Jim. It was an odd short of silence but once everyone was dressed John turned to Sherlock and said, “Thank you.” 

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but the image of Mary popped into his head. Her screams of pain and then nothing. “John, there is something I must tell you and if you never want to speak to me ever again, I will understand.” 

“Sherlock, I don’t think this is the best time,” Mycroft informed him. 

“When then, dear brother, is the best time?” Sherlock shouted but when Mycroft didn’t reply Sherlock continued. “John, I know how much you hate secrets kept from you. It never was my intent but I’ve been keeping something from you. Now, I only did it to protect you but…” 

“Mary is caring my child,” John blurted out. Mycroft, Greg and Sherlock all looked shocked. “Just before all the chaos started, Jim told me about that. At first I was angry. Why would you keep something like that from me but now…I’m just happy.” He smiled at Sherlock to reassure him that he was alright with it. 

Sherlock was prepared for so many things but this…this wasn’t one of those moments. He wanted to just disappear because he knew that smile would not last and John would hate him. Tears began to silently fall as he stood tall like a soldier about ready to go into battle. “I’m so sorry, John.” 

John took a step closer to Sherlock, reaching up he caressed Sherlock’s cheek as he asked softly, “Whatever for?” 

“S – She’s dead,” Sherlock stammered, blinking away his tears. “I found where Jim was hiding her and I’d convinced her that it was best to try and use her to get Samuel to come out of hiding. But, there was a car accident and Mary…” Sherlock’s voice cracked. He couldn’t believe what he had done. It was his fault and he wouldn’t blame John for hating him. 

John pulled away and took a moment to process what Sherlock was saying to him. He closed his eyes and whispered, “And the baby?”   
Sherlock was shaking. He didn’t want to say it because it hurt so much to see John in pain. “I’m so sorry, John.” Sherlock tried to reach out but John pulled away from him. 

“Why? What was going through that crazed head of yours?” John demanded. 

“I thought that maybe if I could have used her to get you back…” 

“No,” John growled. “That is the problem with you geniuses. You don’t think!” John was shouting but he couldn’t help it because of how angry he was. He was going to have a daughter and now that was ripped away from him just like ever good thing in his life. “Obviously there were other ways, Sherlock. But, no! You were only thinking about yourself.” 

“No, I was thinking about you,” Sherlock snapped back. “I didn’t want to lose you.” 

“And because of it you lost not only one life but two,” John snarled. “Why can’t you understand that?” 

“Because, I’m an idiot and a fool and in love,” Sherlock shouted. “Is that what you wanted me to say? What can I do to make you see that I didn’t mean for this to happen. It was an accident.” 

John shook his head. “I don’t even know where to begin,” John muttered. He looked over at Jim and said, “I think we should leave.” 

Sherlock looked like he was just slapped across the face. “ _We?_ ” 

John looked back at Sherlock and said, “I need some time, Sherlock. Just give me a little time to think about things.” 

Sherlock took a step forward the moment Jim stood to his feet. “But, you’re going with him?” 

“Don’t make this any harder than it already is, Sherlock,” John warned. “All I ask if for you to give me some time.” 

Sherlock wanted to fight. This was wrong. John was wrong. This wasn’t the way it was suppose to end. Why was John doing this to him? And then it hit him. He was only thinking about himself. _Do what’s best for John,_ a voice spoke within his mind. With that Sherlock nodded and said, “Alright, but you know where to find me…if you need anything.” 

John nodded and said, “You’ll be the first to know.” He grabbed onto Jim’s hand and the two turned and walked out the door, never looking back at the silent tears of one hopelessly lost Sherlock Holmes. 

*****

Jim awoke with his arms wrapped around John’s waste. He smiled and cuddled into the warmth of John’s sleeping naked form. Life was good. Almost too good and Jim couldn’t be happier. Suddenly he heard John’s breathing change. The good doctor moaned in his sleep and Jim smiled. He knew what kind of dream John was having and he was about to rouse his from his sleep when John said Sherlock’s name. Jim froze. He felt jealousy rise within him until the blonde turned over and he smiled up at him. The consulting criminal returned the smile in kind and let the jealousy feeling slip away. “You look so beautiful like this.” 

John snorted at him. “You’re far to kind, Jim.” 

“No, I mean it. You’re perfect,” Jim smirked as he leaned down and captures John’s lips into a gentle kiss. But, this kiss seemed a little different this time and John quickly turned his head to break it. Jim frowned, quickly calculating what was wrong. “Johnny, don’t you think it’s about time you called him?” 

“I thought we discussed this, Jim,” John grumbled. 

If Jim could have his way he would keep John forever. But, he knew John wasn’t happy with him. Not really. Jim was just a distraction for John not to face the world he left behind. He knew John was afraid but he needed to face it. “No, you said we weren’t going to talk about it,” Jim retorted.

John sat up, placing his back against the wall and crossed his arms. “Then why are we?” 

“Because, you miss him,” Jim said before he added, “Hell, even I miss the annoying git.” 

“Then why don’t you go live with him?” John snapped. He threw back the covers and got up out of bed. Jim shot out, grabbing onto John’s wrist and pulled him back onto the bed. “What the hell, Jim?” John started to struggle but Jim quickly gained the upper hand over the doctor by straddling his hips and pinning his wrists up over his head. 

“Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?” Jim asked. 

“Why do you care?” John snapped back. 

Both men just remained still as they glared at each other. Finally, Jim said, “It’s been a month, Johnny. Don’t you think you should contact him?” 

“Why? I’m sure you’ve given him updates,” John huffed. 

Jim sighed. “You don’t get it, Johnny. This…what we have now is something I’ve always wanted but could never have. I never dreamed I would have you all to myself.” 

“Well, you do. So, let’s just put this behind us and I’ll make us some tea while you make breakfast,” John smiled up and Jim but frowned when Jim wasn’t moving. 

“You don’t belong to me, Johnny. As much as it pains me to say, I know I can’t keep you. He needs you and you need him.” 

“But…but I need you,” John stammered. “You make it stop.” 

“He can too,” Jim replied softly. “He is better for you then I am.” 

“You’re a good man to, Jim,” John said quietly. 

Jim smiled a sad smile at him. “I’m a criminal mastermind. I tried to kill you. This isn’t love, Johnny. It’s making sure no one else plays with my toy.” 

“Is that all I am to you?” John asked. 

“I think the branding on your lower back answers the question, doesn’t it?” Jim replied. 

After a moment Jim released John. Both men sat on the bed just staring at each other. 

“I guess it is time for me to return home,” John murmured. 

“It’s for the best,” Jim agreed. 

“Come with me?” John asked softly. 

“What? You want me to come live with you and Sherlock in Baker Street?” 

John rubbed the back of his head. “Well, when you put it that way it does sound bizarre,” John agreed. 

Jim caressed John’s cheek. “It’s for the best, Johnny.” 

John leaned into Jim’s hand. “Will I…see you again like this or will it be more of a…” 

Jim leaned forward and silenced John with a kiss. John melted into the master criminal and felt himself growing harder. However, after a few more seconds Jim pulled away and stood. “Thank you for a wonderful time, Johnny boy, but it seems we are on different sides of the tracks.”

“You don’t have to pretend around me, Jim. I know your masks,” John said bitterly. 

“Listen to me, Johnny. Pain can hurt but you don’t have to fear it. Use it and I promise it will make it easier for you.” Jim headed for the door.   
“Wait, if I knew last night would be the last time…” 

Jim smiled at him and said, “Who said it would be the last?” He gave a wink and blew John a kiss before he disappeared out of the door and into the darkness that swallowed him whole.

*****

It was raining as John stood outside the door of 221B. He just started at it like it was on fire. It had been so long and he wasn’t for sure what he was going to find on the other side. Would Sherlock still want him? He wasn’t for sure but there was only one way for him to find out. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside. He noticed Mrs. Huston’s door was closed so that meant she wasn’t home or she was in the café next door. 

Suddenly John heard music starting to play. John smiled when he realized it was Sherlock playing his violin. Taking one step at a time John climbed until he stood outside the door to his once shared flat with a nutter of a man. The memory of their first time in the flat with Sherlock playing and John in his chair, reading a book was a nice sentiment. It was enough for John to lift his hand to the doorknob and push. 

Sherlock’s back was to him when John stepped into the room. John stood there and watched the detective play. He was like an angel playing a harp and John always loved it even when Sherlock played at three in the morning. It was beautiful. John was about ready to speak when Sherlock turned and caught sight of him standing in the doorway. Sherlock stopped playing and lowered his bow and violin. 

“John?” Sherlock breathed almost as though his eyes were deceiving him. 

“It’s really me, Sherlock. I’m here,” John replied softly. 

Sherlock let his bow and violin slip from his fingers to the floor as he rushed over and took John into his arms. “I thought…” Sherlock choked as tears began to fall. “I’m so happy to see you, John.” 

John smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s thin waste. “I missed you to, Sherlock.” 

After a few moments Sherlock pulled back enough to look down at John but not enough that John could escape his hold. “Are you…alright?”

John nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine and I – I would like to come home…if you’ll have me, that is?” 

Sherlock couldn’t help himself. He crushed his lips against John’s. It was messy but neither man cared. They were just happy to have each other once again. 

“Sherlock,” John said, pulling back. Sherlock began to run his hand through John’s hair as he listened to John speak because he couldn’t help himself. He needed to keep touching John, reminding himself that this wasn’t a dream. That John was actually here. “I’m sorry I never called or…” 

“No need to apologize for anything John or the need to explain yourself. Whatever happened between you and Jim is none of my business either. I’m just happy you’re home.” 

John nodded. He was thankful that Sherlock wasn’t going to integrate him but there were still so many unanswered questions. The number one thing on John’s mind was, “Did you get to see her?” 

Sherlock was taken back for a moment by the question. He understood why John wanted to know but he wasn’t expecting him to ask so soon. So, he took John’s hand and led him over to the couch. They sat down and Sherlock said, “I did though I never heard cry. She was breached so they couldn’t get her out in time.” 

John nodded, feeling slightly num. 

“Anna Marie Watson,” Sherlock said as he pulled out his phone. He typed on the screen and handed it over to John. 

John started unblinking at the photograph of a new born little girl. She was a bright pink and covered in blood. It seemed they had tried to help her but from Sherlock’s statement she didn’t even cry. They were too late. John started to blink away his tears. The little girl was his and yet she was gone. Taken from him and John could feel the anger build back up inside him. He wanted to be angry at Sherlock because after all it was his thinking that led his baby girl to her death. But, he couldn’t be. It was hard but they would make it through. John handed Sherlock back his phone and said, “Thank you for…everything.” 

Sherlock placed his phone back into his pocket and said, “You’re welcome.” After another minute of silence Sherlock asked. “Do you want me to make you some tea?” 

John shook his head. “I’ll do it.” John stood and made his way into the kitchen. He started to make them tea when he stopped. He felt a dizzy and placed his hands on the counter to ground himself only it didn’t feel like it was working. 

Suddenly hands came up behind him and a voice whispered low and rough into his ear. “It’s alright, John. I’ve got you.” 

John turned around his Sherlock’s arms. “It’s all so much.” 

“I know but I’m here for you. Whatever you need, John, I’m here,” Sherlock replied softly. 

“I – I need you,” John whispered, closing what little space there was between them. 

“Are you sure?” Sherlock asked. 

“I’ve never been more certain,” John murmured. 

Sherlock took John by the hand and walked him into their bedroom. It started off with Sherlock kissing John’s neck softly. John moaned and bucked his hips forward into Sherlock’s leg. Sherlock smiled when he felt John was already half hard. “You have too many clothes on,” Sherlock breathed into John’s neck. 

“So do you,” John moaned. 

“Why don’t we fix that?” Sherlock asked as he began to lift John’s jumper up over his head. However, John was going to slow for his liking so John removed his clothes while Sherlock stripped himself. Both men stood in front of the other, fully naked and with a hard on. “On the bed,” Sherlock told John. 

John did not hesitate. He climbed onto the bed and laid down on his back, legs spread for Sherlock. Sherlock smiled and grabbed the lube from the side table drawer and climbed up on to bed between John’s legs. “Is this what you want?” Sherlock ask. 

John nodded and said, “Yes, Sherlock, please.”

Sherlock smiled as he opened the lid to the lube bottle. He squirted some out into his hand and began to massage John’s hole with one finger before pushing in. 

“Fuck,” John moaned as he bucked his hips a little. “More.” 

Sherlock pulled back and thrust two fingers into John, hitting the man’s prostate. John screamed which made Sherlock pull back. “Don’t you dare fucking stop,” John hissed. 

Sherlock smiled as a third finger joined the other two, thrusting inside of John. He was enjoying the sight of John bucking and moving in time with his fingers. After a few more thrusts Sherlock pulled his fingers out and John whimpered at the lost. That didn’t last long when Sherlock lined himself up with John and thrust inside his lover. 

“Fuck, Sherlock,” John groaned low. “You…fuck…yes.” 

Sherlock began to move his hips as he leaned down and started to suck at John’s nipples, remembering how sensitive they were. John bucked up into Sherlock and started to move his hips in time with Sherlock. 

“Christ, Sherlock. I’m close,” John moaned. 

“Then cum for me,” Sherlock purred as he began to suck at John’s bullet wound. 

Just a few more thrusts and John was sent over the edge, spilling over himself and Sherlock’s stomach. “Sherlock!” John shouted which sent Sherlock over the edge as he filled John up with his cum. “John,” he moaned into the doctor’s shoulder. 

After a few minutes of lying in silence John said, “How are Greg and Mycroft?” 

“They are well enough,” Sherlock replied softly, cuddling into John’s back. “Greg is seeing a therapist and they are taking things slow but I do think Greg is living with him.” 

John felt a little jealousy but it was for the best. “That’s good.” 

“It is. They seem to found a good balance between them,” Sherlock said softly. 

“I’m happy for them,” John muttered. He wanted to see Greg again but he knew it would take time. Right now he just needed to be with Sherlock. 

“Can I ask you something, John?” 

“MmmHmm,” John hummed as he felt sleep starting to take hold. 

“Why did you come back to me?” Sherlock asked. 

John turned over so he could face Sherlock. “Because, I wasn’t happy and he saw that I wasn’t. Something was missing in my life.” 

“So, he just let you go?” Sherlock asked quietly. 

“It was for the best,” John said, realizing he was repeating Jim’s words. “Besides my place is right here where it always has been and I promise I won’t leave you again.” 

Sherlock smiled and kissed John on the lips. “I love you, John Watson.” 

“I love you, Sherlock Holmes,” John replied.

Both men closed their eyes and drifted into a sound slumber. The reality of it all would come later when Greg and Mycroft would show up to check in on him like they do every other day. It would be nice for them to see that John was back. Sherlock wanted to ask so many things about what happened with Jim but he knew he’d never find out. In the end it wasn’t worth it when John decided to come back to him, back to their home and that is his happy ever after. 

_This is where I leave you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed reading After Shock. It was a long time coming and I might add something more in the future on this but for now this is where I end it. Thank you so much for reading. I am glad you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I jumped into this but I think I write this way better with suspense around every corner. Comments are wonderful. Thank you for reading.
> 
> I am working on creating a new comic book. It is light hearted and fun. Hope you enjoy it too.  
> https://www.facebook.com/normcomic/


End file.
